


Expectation Fails

by lilinas, masturblaine



Series: Expectation Fails* [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinas/pseuds/lilinas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Дом/саб Вселенной, где имя твоей родственной души появляется на запястье во время полового созревания (на левом у Доминанта и правом у сабмиссива), Курт и Блейн были помечены именами друг друга. Но Курту, Доминанту, всего лишь 16 лет, и он учится в школе, а Блейн, сабмиссив, его 27-летний учитель истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectation Fails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455772) by [lilinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinas/pseuds/lilinas). 



> Из-за непонятного и нестабильного положения русских сайтов пришлось переехать отсюда http://ficbook.net/readfic/931366

Это случилось за три месяца до его семнадцатилетия – имя родственной души Курта, наконец, начало проявляться. Он проснулся ранним дождливым утром четверга с раздражающим зудом на левом запястье. Хаммел уже давно перестал подпрыгивать от каждого подрагивания и вспышки боли, поэтому первоначально странное ощущение как-то ускользнуло от него. Курт был больше озабочен серым и дождливым небом за окном. 

– Просто прекрасно, – застонал он и потянулся, рассеянно царапая свое запястье и хмурясь из-за непогоды. Прогноз ничего об этом не говорил. Поэтому сейчас ему придется полностью изменить сегодняшний наряд. 

Курт продолжал игнорировать это неудобство и после, стоя в гардеробе и раздумывая, в каком из его многочисленных жилетов наилучшим образом сочетаются стиль и практичность, до тех пор, пока разгорающийся зуд не отвлек его от насущной проблемы в выборе одежды. Его запястье горело. Левое запястье. 

Курт приподнял руку к свету, но ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Его кожа была бледной и безо всяких опознавательных знаков, как и всегда. Но покалывание определенно усилилось, особенно для обычного зуда. Хаммел наблюдал за тем, как все его друзья проходили через это, поэтому парень точно знал, что это – предвестник появления имени, а весь процесс мог занять несколько часов. 

– Успокойся. Это все еще может быть ложной тревогой, – приказал он своему трепещущему сердцу. Но оно не слушалось. Курт потянулся на верхнюю полку и пошарил там пальцами, пока не обнаружил коробку с подарком отца на его тринадцатый день рождения. Хаммел вытащил ее, вернулся в комнату, присел на край кровати и открыл крышку. 

Лежащий внутри темно-коричневый кожаный браслет, аккуратно обёрнутый мягкой бумагой, блестел так же ярко, как и в день, когда его купили. Курт провел пальцем по серебряной пряжке, прежде чем вытащить вещицу из коробки. Мысль о том, что ему наконец-то выдастся возможность надеть браслет на руку, заставила сердце парня биться быстрее. Иногда Хаммел думал о том, что ждал этого всю жизнь. Не то, чтобы раньше никто не ходил без метки до семнадцати лет, но все равно – это было необычно. Все его друзья уже носили браслеты на левой или правой руке, что символизировало, был человек Доминантом или сабмиссивом, и надежно закрывали имя их родственной души от остальных глаз.

Очередное, более сильное покалывание под кожей заставило его вздрогнуть, чуть не выронив браслет. Курт протянул руку и включил свет поярче, чтобы лучше осмотреть запястье. И тогда он увидел это. Желудок Хаммела словно совершил кульбит у него в животе, когда парень осознал, что на коже начали появляться крошечные красные рубцы. Вот оно. Это было правдой. Наконец, Курт может носить браслет и, слава Богу, положить конец всем этим выкрикам футболистов: «Конечно же, у тебя нет родственной души, Хаммел, кому же захочется, чтобы такой урод стоял на коленях перед ним?». 

Доминант, самодовольно подумал он. 

Доминант. 

Что Хаммел, собственно, всегда знал. 

Все предполагали, что он будет сабмиссивом. Но он оказался Доминантом, и теперь Курт мог надеть браслет в школу; сегодняшний день будет просто идеальным, несмотря на тот хаос, что посеял дождь своим неожиданным появлением, разрушив планы парня. 

Только вот… кто же мог забыть фиаско, которое потерпел Джейкоб Бен Израель на первом году обучения в старшей школе? Тогда все буквально попадали со своих стульев (Пак сделал это на уроке математики) при виде Джейкоба, надевшего браслет раньше остальных. На левое запястье. Давая возможность его друзьям недоверчиво коситься на рубцы, которое прикрывала гладкая кожаная вещица. К обеду об этом шептались даже старшие ребята. Какого черта этот мелкий Джейкоб Бен Израель получил метку раньше всех в своем классе? И какая вселенная вообще решила, что он может быть Доминантом? 

Позже выяснилось, что парень всего лишь заработал импетиго*. Чем и поделился с другими ребятами, которым позволил прикоснуться к этому месту. 

Единственным, что оказалось хуже лечения, через которое прошел Джейкоб, после вернувшись в школу уже без браслета, было то, что восемью месяцами позже парень показался на пороге заведения с тем же кожаным браслетом, только уже на правом запястье. Да уж, ничто не заставит Курта надеть его до того, как все станет окончательно ясно. 

Но и ходить в школе без браслета тоже было не вариантом. Ведь имена родственных душ были личными. Увидеть чужую метку было чем-то слишком интимным, как если бы кто-то увидел этого человека голым. Показать ее можно было только доктору или вследствие какой-то уважительной причины, но Курт не собирался рисковать тем, что имя появится на его запястье в середине урока французского. 

Хаммел завернул браслет обратно в бумагу и отложил в сторону. 

Итак, план. Он примет душ, сделает все свои обычные утренние процедуры, а затем, если все еще не будет уверен, просто вернется в комнату и подождет. Лучше уж опоздать в школу, чем создать очередную причину для насмешек на весь оставшийся год. 

Но Хаммелу не пришлось долго ждать. К тому времени, как парень просунул руки в рукава своей темно-синей рубашки, зуд усилился и стал более глубоким, и очередная проверка на свету показала, что красных рубцов стало чуть больше, а некоторые из них уже начали складываться в какое-то подобие букв. Уже почти сформировалась буква «д», и нечто похожее на «н». 

Хаммел неподвижно сидел в течение долгого времени, просто уставившись на эти две буквы. Это на самом деле было оно. Он был Доминантом, и где-то в этом мире (в стране? В Огайо?) существовал саб с именем Курта на запястье. И, даже если Хаммелу и пришлось ждать этого дня с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать, теперь это все действительно происходило, и ощущения были непередаваемыми. Скольжение кожаного браслета по рубцам и затягивание ремешка едва не остановило его дыхание. 

В целом же день прошел гораздо быстрее, чем ожидалось. Его семья была удивлена и очень рада, когда парень спустился вниз к завтраку с обновкой на запястье. Кэрол просияла и пообещала зачислить его в классы для Доминантов как можно скорее. Финн пожал руку Хаммелу со словами: «Добро пожаловать в клуб, чувак», а затем подмигнул и добавил: «Полагаю, мы оба удивлены, так?» и потряс своим браслетом на правом запястье. Отец Курта весьма безуспешно пытался скрыть слезы, что появились в его глазах, но все равно притянул сына к себе и спросил, уверен ли он. Когда Хаммел заверил его, что уже видел буквы, Берту пришлось вновь спрятать лицо в ладонях. 

Все друзья парня были невероятно взволнованы, хотя удивление ребят по поводу того, что он Доминант, коснулось Курта только к обеду. Как ни странно, лишь Сантана не была удивлена этим, заявив остальным: «Ой, да ладно вам. Я всегда узнаю альфа-сучку, когда увижу ее». Самым сложным было сосредоточится на занятиях, сопротивляясь соблазну заглянуть под браслет и проверить появлявшееся там имя. Но по большому счету день прошел быстро, и Хаммел наслаждался вниманием, а вся футбольная команда была невероятно тиха по отношению к такому дополнению к его гардеробу. Может, они были слишком огорошены, чтобы среагировать на это.

Прежде чем Курт успел опомниться, он уже был дома, запершись в безопасности своей собственной комнаты. А затем он расстегнул браслет. И на этот раз надпись была вполне читаемой. 

 

_Блейн Андерсон._

 

Первое, что почувствовал Курт – это облегчение, что это действительно было имя мальчика. Он, конечно, не слишком опасался увидеть там женское – Мисс Пиллсбери заверила его, что раз Хаммел – гей, то и имя его родственной души должно быть соответственным, но ходили слухи… в общем, никогда не знаешь, какие сюрпризы преподнесет тебе судьба.   
Второй же была мысль о том, что имя было прекрасным.

 

_Блейн Андерсон._

 

Очень элегантно. Курт был уверен, что любил бы свою вторую половинку, даже носи он имя Хьюго или Клайд, но было приятно иметь столь красивое имя на своем запястье. 

 

_Блейн Андерсон._

 

Его родственная душа. Его сабмиссив. Человек, за чье благополучие Хаммел будет ответственен однажды. Курт погладил кончиками пальцев рубцы, задумавшись, где же был Блейн Андерсон в эту самую минуту. Прикасался ли он к имени Хаммела на своей руке? Или же оно там ещё не появилось. Хоть метка Курта и появилась несколько поздно, то даже будь Блейн моложе, его уже вполне могла образоваться на запястье. Было странно думать, что в этот самый момент другой парень – Блейн – мог смотреть на имя Курта и думать то же самое о нем. 

 

х х х х

 

Блейн Андерсон же, на самом деле, был награжден именем своей родственной души в возрасте тринадцати с половиной лет. Другими словами, почти в четырнадцать – что составляло ровно половину его жизни. И раньше бывало такое, что люди получали метки в столь раннем возрасте, но все равно это считалось необычным. У Блейна даже не было браслета; в тот день он опаздывал в школу, потому что его матери пришлось уехать по срочному вызову в торговый центр. Андерсон был так молод и еще даже не успел полностью осознать то, что являлся геем, а еще меньше то, что был сабмиссивом, когда имя Курта Хаммела на его правом запястье перевернуло всю жизнь парня. 

Блейн не был уверен, появившееся ли имя вызвало это чувство покорности, или же подобное должно было произойти в любом случае. До Курта Хаммела, все фантазии Андерсона во время мастурбации были, можно сказать, общими. Но после Блейн обнаружил, что представляет голос Курта, шепчущего ему на ушко, давая указания, говоря, как быстро он должен ласкать себя, где прикоснуться и когда кончить. Это было ново и захватывающе, и брюнет не мог дождаться, когда же Хаммел появится в его реальной жизни. 

Все, казалось, думали, что если ты получил свою метку в достаточно раннем возрасте, то это автоматически означало раннюю встречу со своей родственной душой, но проходили месяцы и годы, а Курта Хаммела все не появлялось на горизонте. Когда Блейн начал учиться в старшей школе имени Джеймса Мэдисона, то он исследовал все списки вступающих в клубы, каждый спортивный реестр, даже провел часы в библиотеке, изучая старые школьные ежегодники в поисках заветного имени. Но Курт Хаммел не был учеником в Мэдисоне. 

Позже Андерсон был уверен, что обнаружит Курта в Академии Далтон. Далтон был убежищем от издевательств и преследований гомофобов, поэтому эта мужская школа была подходящим местом для подростков геев, включая и Курта. Но, пока брюнет учился здесь, Хаммел не появлялся. 

Он пробовал искать в Интернете и даже посещал забавные сайты вроде «Найди свою родственную душу», но безрезультатно. Какое-то время Блейн говорил себе: это случилось лишь потому, что он был помечен слишком рано. Даже если Курт был старше него года на два, существовала некоторая вероятность, что его метка еще не появилась. Но, в конечном итоге, угасла и эта надежда.

В то время, как реальность разочаровывала его с каждым днем, фантазии становились все темнее и богаче. К тому времени, как Андерсон заканчивал писать свою дипломную работу, он всегда мастурбировал совершенно обнаженным, стоя на коленях, на жестком деревянном полу своей тесной квартирки. В его голове Курт стоял позади него, нашептывая ему указания прямо в ухо, заставляя подходить к самому краю раз за разом, пока Блейн не начинал громко умолять его:

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Курт. Мне нужно это. 

_– Пока нет, детка. Ты можешь еще. Я знаю это. Еще пару раз._

И Андерсон начинал дрочить медленнее, доводя себя до болезненного состояния и начиная просить о пощаде: 

– Пожалуйста. Я был таким хорошим. Это уже слишком, Курт. Пожалуйста. 

Когда Блейн знал, что больше уже не сможет сдерживаться, когда колени начинали болеть, и слезы застилали глаза, воображаемый Хаммел, наконец, говорил: «Ты такой хороший, мой мальчик. Я так горжусь тобой. Проведи по члену еще пять раз, и ты сможешь кончить, Блейн. Только медленно и долго. Покажи мне, какой у меня идеальный саб». 

Он вытягивал эти последние пять раз, пока чуть ли не начинал плакать, тяжело дыша от нужды. 

– Спасибо! Боже, спасибо тебе, Курт… 

Оргазм проносился через все его тело, словно торнадо, разрушая его, пока Андерсон кончал долго и протяжно, выплескивая толстые струи на деревянный пол. Он почти физически ощущал, как руки Курта обнимали его, удерживая на месте, пока наслаждение разрывало на мелкие кусочки. А после этого, когда Блейн очищал все и забирался на кровать, он притворялся, что Хаммел здесь, рядом с ним. Что он заключал его в свое теплое и сильное объятие. Клал голову Андерсона на свою грудь. И шептал прекрасные слова ему на ухо. 

В колледже Блейн принимал участие в каждой тусовке и вечеринке, стараясь знакомиться с максимально возможным числом мужчин. Как только возраст стал позволять, Андерсон начал выезжать на выходные, посещать разные клубы, продолжая искать. Он встречал Домов, он развлекался с ними, играл иногда. Потому что Блейну было необходимо, чтобы над ним доминировали. Ему было нужно, чтоб на него давили. Парень продолжал говорить себе, что всего лишь практикуется. Готовится. И никогда брюнет не встречался с одним и тем же мужчиной дважды. 

Ему говорили на занятиях для сабов, сразу же после появления метки, как важно не позволить идее о твоей родственной душе затмить твой разум настолько, чтобы позволить остальной жизни пройти мимо. Время встречи, как и появлявшееся имя, было предопределено судьбой, и родственные души всегда находили друг друга в тот момент, когда должны, и ни секундой ранее. Но это не могло заставить Андерсона отказаться от поисков, от притворства, что каждый мужчина, с которым брюнет спал, был Куртом. И он пронес свои фантазии до университета, не позволяя себе терять надежду. 

Были времена, когда Блейн возмущался, что Хаммел все еще не появился рядом с ним. И что ему приходилось постигать азы подчинения самому. Ему нужна была его родственная душа. Это была работа Курта: толкать его дальше, уводить глубже, чем Андерсон мог подумать, и парень жаждал того дня, когда это наконец-таки произойдет. В то же время, пока им приходилось ждать встречи, Блейн собирался убедиться, что он будет достоин этого. Он сделает себя идеальным, насколько это возможно. Послушным. Контролируемым. Поэтому, когда Курт, наконец, сделает его своим, Блейн будет готов воплотить в жизнь любую из тех фантазий, на которые дрочил его Доминант в течение этих лет. 

Но держаться всю жизнь он не мог. Конец наступил одной ночью, когда Андерсон заканчивал учебу в Нью-Йоркском университете. Он стоял на коленях с привязанными к спинке кровати руками, принимая энергичные толчки от парня, который его даже отдаленно не привлекал. Блейн пошел с ним лишь по той причине, что того звали Курт, а Андерсон не мог отказаться от возможности действительно выкрикнуть имя своей родственной души. Стоя таким образом, ни капли не возбужденный, пока его задницу нещадно жгло, а потный Курт, хрюкая от напряжения, вбивался в него сильными толчками, Блейн внезапно понял, что провел слишком много времени в поисках своего Курта, что даже не успел пожить. Могли ведь пройти годы, прежде чем Хаммел появится. А Андерсон поработил себя своей же фантазией, и это сделало его несчастным. И, к ужасу потного Курта, Блейн рухнул на постель в отчаянных рыданиях прямо посреди процесса. 

Конечно же, он использовал кодовое слово, и этот Курт оказался неплохим парнем, он обнял его, разговаривал с ним, пока Блейн не успокоился, а после одел и вызвал такси. 

Андерсон знал, что пора внести какие-то изменения в свою жизнь. Хватит преследовать фантазию. Пришло время выяснить, кто он такой, и чего хочет, вместо того, чтобы ждать Курта, желая узнать об этом с ним. В следующий понедельник Андерсон позвонил своему куратору, договорился об отсрочке своего приема в аспирантуру (когда он вообще решил, что хочет преподавать в колледже, и каким образом?) и начал строить новые планы. Блейн ненадолго вернется в Огайо. Ему всего лишь нужно немного времени. У него было достаточно знаний для преподавания, поэтому Блейн мог бы устроиться где-нибудь учителем на замену и перестать думать. Отпустить своего Курта раз и навсегда. 

Признать, что, возможно, в этот раз судьба допустила ошибку.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ноа, оставь меня в покое! Я не скажу тебе имя. Ты меня и спрашивать-то об этом не должен. 

Курт носил браслет уже пару недель, но это новшество все никак не оставляло его друзей в покое. Пакерман пытал его насчет имени с самого первого дня, а сейчас он использовал тот факт, что доктор Флетчер опаздывал на урок истории – снова! – как предлог, чтобы вытянуть заветное из Хаммела – снова!

– Чувак, мне просто интересно, парень ли он, – Пак перегнулся через Дженн Гиббс, чтобы посмотреть Курту в лицо.

Хаммел вопросительно на него уставился.

– Ты развел всю эту кашу только из-за этого? 

– Ну да. Ведь ты единственный гей, которого я знаю. Мне интересно, как это работает!

Курт вздохнул и в миллионный раз пожалел, что получил метку позже остальных. В прошлом году, в то же самое время, новые браслеты, казалось, появлялись всего лишь пару раз в неделю. Последние помеченные наслаждались быть в центре внимания несколько дней, а затем передавали право встать на их место следующей персоне, прежде чем все становилось слишком раздражающим. Но быть самым последним означало, что больше никто не смог бы поглотить хотя бы часть внимания, а то количество, которое получал Курт, стало уже надоедать. 

– Да, Ноа. Я гей. Моя родственная душа – мальчик. Не так сложно проследить взаимосвязь, правда? 

– Я это понял, Хаммел. Я всего лишь пытался… 

Но прежде, чем Курт сумел выяснить конечную цель Пакермана, суматоха около дверей в класс привлекла внимание каждого ученика. А Рейчел Берри обеспечила себе еще более блистательный выход, чем обычно. 

– Угадайте, что я только что услышала у кабинета мистера Фиггинса? – объявила она на всю комнату. Когда никто не отреагировал на ее вопрос, девушка развела руки в стороны, заполняя еще больше объема в пространстве, и повысила голос, чтобы этот звук заполнил каждый уголок комнаты: – Доктора Флетчера больше НЕ БУДЕТ! – выдержав позу минуту-другую и удостоверившись, что внимание каждого приковано к ней, Рейчел опустила руки в своем любимом ‘оставлю-их-умирать-от-любопытства’ движении и, придав лицу драматическое выражение, проскользнула мимо парт, усевшись на пустой стул рядом с Куртом, а после принялась выкладывать вещи на стол. 

Все разом начали говорить. Берри не поднимала на них взгляд, занимаясь приготовлением к уроку, но самодовольная улыбка, расцветшая на ее губах, доказала, что девушка вполне удовлетворена вниманием, которого и ожидала.

– Что значит «больше не будет»? – спросил Курт, ведь как бы сильно не хотелось ему не подкармливать огромную нужду Рейчел во внимании, исчезнувший учитель был определенно предметом для разговора. Кроме того, Хаммел был ей даже благодарен за то, что Берри отвлекла внимание Пака от него. 

– Я и хотела сказать, – ответила она, так и не отвлекаясь от своего занятия с книгами, бумагами и пишущими принадлежностями, раскладывая все в идеальном порядке для грядущего урока истории, – что его больше не будет. То есть он больше никогда не вернется в МакКинли. 

Девушка уж точно скрывала какие-то пикантные детали, поэтому Курт использовал свой самый лучший вкрадчивый голос. 

– И почему же он больше никогда не украсит эти коридоры своим появлением?   
Рейчел носила свой браслет на левом запястье с прошлого лета. И не было никакого шанса, что она могла бы воспротивиться такому умоляющему тону. Как и подозревал Хаммел, это сработало, и девушка, наконец, оторвалась от своего упорядочивания предметов и чуть подалась вперед, чтобы заговорщически прошептать: 

– Я слышала, будто он пытался приставать к незаклейменному сабу на парковке после занятий. И, – ее голос стал еще тише, поэтому Курту пришлось наклониться к ней, – еще я слышала, будто этот саб – Дейв Карофски. 

На это заявление Рейчел получила ту самую реакцию, на которую рассчитывала. Курт был потрясен. Доктор Флетчер всегда казался таким собранным и спокойным. Хаммел знал, что Доминанты, слишком долго пробывшие в одиночестве, испытывали сложности со своими желаниями – по крайней мере, именно так рассказывали по телевизору, показывали в фильмах, но действительно ли слишком долгое одиночество способно было превратить здравомыслящего человека во внезапно нападающего на ученика? Этого было достаточно, чтобы Курт почувствовал своего рода сочувствие к Карофски.

Гормоны Доминанта в его теле только начинали проявляться, но все же парень не мог представить себя настолько отчаявшимся и одиноким, чтобы начать цепляться к незаклейменным сабам. И только лишь мысль, что какой-либо Дом – даже он сам – мог дойти до такого, несомненно, пугала. 

– Ты в этом уверена, Рейчел? Ведь это довольно-таки громкое обвинение. 

– Этим утром я была в кабинете, когда мистер Фиггинс рассказывал об этом мисс Бейтс. Ты ведь знаешь, у меня необычайно чуткий слух, – Берри подождала, пока Курт это подтвердит, но заметив, что Хаммел лишь продолжает на нее смотреть, девушка решила завершить мысль. – Затем она спросила его, насколько останется замена – ну чтобы заполнить необходимые бумаги – и директор Фиггинс ответил, что до конца года. Потому что, цитирую, «… и даже мысли быть не может, что мы позволим Полу быть рядом с детьми еще хоть раз». 

В заключении Рейчел кивнула головой, будто только что вынесла приговор самостоятельно. Хаммел уже было собрался напомнить ей, что никакого участия ни в чем она не принимала, но их отвлекло неожиданное появление в дверях, и слегка растрепанный, но великолепный мужчина вошел в помещение, держа в руках кучу бумаг, портфель и большую кружку кофе. Он едва взглянул на класс, желая положить свою ношу куда-нибудь, и что-то уронил, но Курт не мог отвести от него глаз. Хаммел вновь наклонился к Берри, а все мысли о Дэвиде Карофски улетучились в неизвестном направлении. 

– Господи, сделай так, чтобы он был сабом, – прошептал Курт. 

– Судя по всему, самый настоящий, – хихикнула Рейчел, приподнимая вверх правую руку с обнаженным запястьем. 

– Если он ко всему прочему еще и гей-саб, я, вероятно, пересмотрю свои суждения о существовании Бога. 

– Ох, нет. Мой гей-радар не сработал. Так что он в моей команде. Определенно.   
Курт перевел свой взгляд с учителя, который, казалось, бормотал себе что-то под нос, пытаясь разложить вещи, на подругу и приподнял бровь. 

– Для того, кто проводит со мной столько времени, странно иметь полное отсутствие этого самого гей-радара. 

Рейчел повторила его действия, так же приподняв бровь.

– Натуралы тоже могут носить галстуки-бабочки, знаешь ли. 

В этот самый момент предмет спора оторвал взгляд от стола и, очевидно, заметил, наконец, полную людей комнату. У Хаммела возникло какое-то покалывающее чувство, когда учитель одарил их всех робкой улыбкой. Он определенно был необычайно красивым мужчиной. Как ему удавалось выглядеть так в свитере и бабочке, Курт не знал; возможно, слегка растрепанные кудрявые волосы и огромные золотисто-коричневые глаза как-то этому способствовали. 

– Простите, немного задержался… вся эта бумажная работа… – учитель примирительно улыбнулся классу. Хаммелу тут же пришло в голову, что такие живые глаза и столь приятная улыбка замечательно смотрелись бы, сфокусировавшись на человеке, перед которым, скажем, парень стоял бы на коленях. 

Ладно. 

Его первая официальная мысль в качестве Доминанта. Все заявляли, что вскоре Курта начнут одолевать подобные, обычно, в самые неподходящие моменты. Что-то похожее на возбуждение завибрировало в животе Хаммела, хотя он и не был уверен, от фантазии об учителе на коленях ли это, или же от появления первой мысли Дома в его голове. Рядом с ним Рейчел тихо вздохнула, и Курт осознал, что девушка, вероятнее всего, подумала о том же. 

Но объект их фантазий все еще о чем-то говорил. 

– К моему большому сожалению, – сказал он, делая глоток из своей кружки, – доктор Флетчер больше не вернется в этом году. Меня зовут мистер Андерсон, и я буду заменять его до тех пор, пока совет не найдет постоянную замену. 

Резкий вздох был единственным, что обозначил реакцию Курта. К счастью, слух Рейчел не был уж таким чутким, поэтому она не смогла распознать участившееся сердцебиение парня при слове «Андерсон». Что было даже в некотором смысле очень смешно. Андерсон – очень распространенная фамилия. Даже в младших классах школы МакКинли училось пять разных Андерсонов. И Хаммел пообещал себе, что прошлая неделя больше никогда не повторится, когда он застрял у стойки администратора в местном магазине на целый час, выглядывая загадочного «мистера Андерсона», вызванного к этой самой стойке. Берри продолжала ему повторять, что «родственные души найдут друг друга в момент, предопределенный судьбой», что, судя по всему, не предусматривало преследование всех одноименных лиц. Кроме того, учитель Андерсон был уже взрослым мужчиной, и, хоть в истории бывали Доминанты гораздо младше своих сабов, такое все равно было необычным. Но Курт уже давно понял, что все в его жизни было слишком необычным. 

Мистер Андерсон же продолжал говорить, перебирая стопки книг и бумаг на столе, оставленные доктором Флетчером. 

– Если вы дадите мне минутку, чтобы все здесь организовать и найти журнал, то после я, наконец, войду в свою роль, и мы сможем начать, – мужчина поднял на них вопросительный взгляд. 

Словно бы он спрашивал их одобрения. 

Словно бы он спрашивал их _разрешения._

Голос в голове Курта прозвучал так же ясно, как будто бы Рейчел прошептала ему сейчас на ухо: _«У тебя есть 45 секунд. И ни одной больше»._

Вот черт. Должны ли мысли Доминанта быть такими… конкретными? Или же Хаммел реагировал сильнее только потому, что фамилия учителя была Андерсон? И почему, черт возьми, Курт почувствовал необычайное раздражение от того, что мистер Андерсон вернулся к поискам, не получив того самого разрешения, которое, очевидно, столь бессознательно искал? 

Хаммел перевел взгляд на Рейчел, но та была занята тем, что смотрела на свой карандаш. Получается, девушка не отреагировала на это прошение разрешения. Курт бы спросил ее об этом за обедом. Как ни странно, Берри стала его своеобразным путеводителем по миру Доминантов, отвечая на вопросы о том, а что же было нормальным. И что было еще более странным, так это что Рейчел была способна заставить его чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, привыкая к этому вихрю новых ощущений в своем теле. 

Легкий стук привлек всеобщее внимание к двери в третий раз за последние полчаса, где стояла миссис Диксон, пожилой преподаватель французского языка, и, улыбаясь, протягивала какой-то листочек. 

– Кажется, вы что-то уронили, дорогуша, – потрясла она листком в направлении мистера Андерсона, и мужчина, улыбнувшись в ответ, направился в ее сторону. В классе тут же поднялся гул, как это и всегда бывало, когда внимание учителя было сосредоточено на чем-то другом. Курт же воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы оценить задницу мистера Андерсона, которая была очень запоминающейся. «Гормоны», – продолжал он повторять про себя. Человек должен поддаваться их воздействию время от времени. 

Хаммел слышал обрывки разговора двух преподавателей, несмотря на всеобщий шум в комнате, но, честно говоря, задница учителя была куда гораздо более интересным объектом для внимания. До тех пор, пока миссис Диксон не протянула свою руку, четко произнеся свое имя, и мистер Андерсон сделал то же самое. 

Курт задержал дыхание. 

В классе было шумно, и их голоса были несколько приглушенными, но Хаммел мог поклясться, что этот потрясающий и прекрасный саб только что представился, как Блейн Андерсон. 

Что было просто невозможным. Да, вероятнее всего, гормоны Курта вызывали еще и странные галлюцинации. В помещении шумно. Он ослышался. У него точно были какие-то слишком уж реальные фантазии. 

Двое у дверей все еще продолжали тихо переговариваться между собой, и Хаммел слепо потянулся к Берри, не отрывая взгляд от учителя. 

– Рейчел! – боже, почему его голос так дрожал? 

– Эй, ты в порядке? 

– Еще не определился. Сейчас мне нужны твои сверхчувствительные уши. Как, только что сказал мистер Андерсон, его имя?

Девушка на секунду задумалась. 

– Я не особо вслушивалась, знаешь. Эээм, Блейк? Или Блэр, может? Но точно что-то на «Бл». 

Блэр, подумал Курт. Должно быть все-таки Блэр. Потому что еще никто не получал метку, а через три недели встречался со своей родственной душой – человеком, который оказывался потрясающе красивым, взрослым мужчиной – еще даже до того, как успел посетить первое занятие в классе для Доминантов. В жизни такого просто не бывало. 

Вот только мистер Андерсон вернулся к столу с новыми бумагами в руках, и все приутихли, в то время как миссис Диксон продолжала говорить: 

– Ну что же, добро пожаловать в МакКинли, Блейн. Не позволяй этим созданиям Божьим доставлять тебе слишком много хлопот, – и, одарив преподавателя еще одной быстрой улыбкой, женщина покинула комнату. 

А мир Курта тотчас же перевернулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Возможно – вполне возможно, увещевал Курт свое отчаянно бьющееся сердце, что этот Блейн Андерсон вовсе не был тем самым Блейном Андерсоном, имя которого было написано у него на запястье. Вероятнее всего так оно и было, а потому Хаммел должен был взять себя в руки и вспомнить, как дышать. Потому что это было абсолютно невероятно, чтобы Курт жил в мире, где кто-то столь прекрасный – и с такой-то задницей – мог даже теоретически принадлежать ему. Подобные вещи никогда не происходили с Куртом Хаммелом. 

О, боже. Курт Хаммел. Мистер Андерсон до сих пор ищет журнал. И, когда он найдет его и откроет, то проглядит список и увидит имя Курта. Даже если мужчина обладал такой реакцией, которую не мог контролировать, Курт не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, произошло ли это по причине наличия там имени Хаммела, или же что мистер Андерсон ходил в одну школу со старшей сестрой Дженн Гиббс, или же потому, что нянчился с Келли Родински. А Курту _необходимо_ было выяснить, прав ли он. Ведь иначе Хаммел, не будь он уверен в своих догадках, ни за что на свете не подошел бы к нему. Поэтому, не раздумывая ни секундой дольше, Курт вскочил на ноги и поднял руку. 

– Простите, мистер Андерсон? 

Взгляд золотистых глаз обратился к нему, и впервые учитель посмотрел на него. Курт задержал дыхание, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Вполне возможно, что это было лишь плодом его воображения, но Хаммел мог поклясться, что этот взгляд словно стал мягче и теплее, когда мистер Андерсон посмотрел на него. Словно бы учитель нашел его привлекательным. 

Невозможно. 

– Да?.. – мужчина сделал паузу, ожидая, пока Курт скажет свое имя.   
Что тот тут же сделал. 

– Курт. Меня зовут Курт Хаммел. 

И вот оно. Мистер Андерсон застыл на месте. Его губы чуть раскрылись, глаза немного расширились, а кадык дернулся, когда мужчина судорожно сглотнул. Боже, как он хорош. Подтверждения воплотились в жизнь, но были спрятаны так быстро, что Курт был уверен – никто их не заметил. Но впервые в своей жизни, на долю секунды, Хаммел знал без тени сомнений – он видел каждое изменение в учителе. Потому что Курт был настроен на них. Потому что мистер Андерсон был… _вот черт_. Был его сабом. Его родственной душой. 

Так они и стояли, разделяя взглядом секунды вечности, и Курт знал, что мистер Андерсон тоже знал. А затем, когда Хаммел почти уверился в том, что вот-вот сделает нечто глупое, вроде как перепрыгнет через парту и прижмет своего саба – _своего саба_ – к доске, мистер Андерсон отвел взгляд и притворился, будто вновь ищет что-то на парте. 

– Ты хотел что-то спросить, Курт? – уточнил он, не глядя на ученика. Но легкий румянец расцвел на его лице и шее, когда он произнес имя парня. 

Вот черт. У него не было никакого вопроса. По крайней мере, ни одного приличного. Давай же, импровизируй. 

– Эээм… я всего лишь хотел узнать, воспользуетесь ли вы учебным планом доктора Флетчера, или же вы, эээм, измените что-то? 

Мистер Андерсон поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Куртом. Хаммел смотрел прямо на него, надеясь, что выглядит собранным и спокойным. 

– Я… я думаю, что по большей части буду следовать плану. Может, внесу лишь пару поправок, если это будет уместным? 

Боже. Это был вопрос. Абсолютно точно – он превратил эту фразу в вопрос. А теперь сосредоточился на Хаммеле, ожидая ответа. 

– Хорошо. Отлично, – Курт был горд собой за то, что сумел сохранить свой голос нормальным, потому что все остальное определенно не было таким. Особенно теперь, когда мистер Андерсон осознал произошедшее и вновь опустил взгляд на стол, краснея. 

Остальные уставились на Курта, а Рейчел толкнула его и беззвучно произнесла: «что такое?», но Хаммел лишь покачал головой и сел на место. Мистер Андерсон продолжил хаотично разбирать вещи на столе, но было очевидно, что это было лишь предлогом, чтобы смотреть на заваленную поверхность. Его руки двигались все быстрее и быстрее, и Курт уже было решил, что мужчина скинет сейчас все на пол. Вместо этого мистер Андерсон застыл, не отрывая взгляда от стола, где какое-либо подобие порядка, присутствовавшее ранее, было полностью разрушено. Быстрым, но резким движением он встряхнул головой, а затем взглянул на часы.

– Кажется, я не могу найти ваш журнал, – осторожно произнес учитель, обращаясь к часам, – поэтому мне нужно вернуться в учительскую и узнать, не смогут ли они сделать мне копию. 

– Знаете, мы можем просто сказать вам, кого нет, – услужливо предложил ему Пак. Мистер Андерсон быстро взглянул на него, а потом вновь на часы. 

– Нет, я хочу в свой первый день сделать все правильно. И пока меня нет, читайте следующую главу, – и мужчина практически выбежал за дверь. 

В классе вновь возобновился разговор, и только несколько учеников открыли учебники. Курт не был одним из них. Он даже не мог припомнить, какую книгу вообще они должны были читать. 

В голове Хаммела происходило нечто невероятное. С одной стороны, мозг Курта как доминанта, полностью вышедший из-под контроля, вызывал в голове парня образы, из-за которых все предыдущие казались лишь детскими шалостями. Мистер Андерсон, вновь стоящий на коленях – на этот раз полностью обнаженный. Мистер Андерсон, смотрящий на него своими золотистыми глазами, которые умоляли его о том, что Курт пока не был готов выразить словами. Растянутый на кровати с руками, закованными в наручники, напрягшийся всем телом… Хаммел был вынужден с силой вцепиться в парту, дабы не выбежать из класса и не прижать своего саба к ближайшей стене. 

В то время, как его гормоны доминанта бушевали, словно стая львов, другая сторона его мозга, не терявшая статуса подростка-девственника, находилась в состоянии шока. Мистер Андерсон был взрослым мужчиной. Мистер Андерсон закончил колледж и жил своей собственной жизнью. Если только у него не было никаких отклонений, мистер Адерсон вполне точно состоял в сексуальных отношениях и играл с другими Домами. Мистер Андерсон – и, боже, ему действительно пора прекратить называть его мистером Андерсоном в своей голове – _Блейн_ вероятно _(определенно точно)_ ожидал, что его родственная душа будет взрослым и опытным человеком, а все, что ему досталось – это шестнадцатилетний подросток, который получил свою метку лишь три недели назад и который даже еще не начал посещать специальные занятия для Доминантов. Это было равносильно тому, что пятилетнему мальчику доверили выгулять ротвейлера. 

Курт уронил голову на парту с глухим стуком. Когда он мечтал о том, как же впервые встретит свою вторую половинку, ужас никогда не был частью этих фантазий. 

– Чувак! Ты в порядке? – Пак вновь оперся на спину Дженн Гиббс, тыкая Курта в плечо. Хаммел поднял голову и заметил, что внимание Рейчел также приковано к нему. 

– Ладно, что произошло между тобой и мистером Андерсоном? И даже не смей мне говорить, что ничего, потому что выглядишь ты так, будто вот-вот упадешь в обморок. 

Курт перевел взгляд между друзьями, пытаясь найти объяснение собственному положению. 

– Все эти мысли Доминанта… – наконец, пробормотал он. Лучше всего придерживаться правды настолько, насколько это возможно. 

Рейчел похлопала его по руке, кивая головой в знак солидарности. Пак сочувственно застонал.

– У меня тоже такое бывает, братан. Не так давно на репетиции Хора, когда Бриттани обернула микрофонный шнур вокруг своего запястья? Чувак, чего мне только стоило, чтобы не… 

– Ты мне не помогаешь, Ноа! – вскрикнул Курт. 

– Ох. Ладно, прости, чувак, – Пакерман вернулся на свое место, и Хаммел попытался виновато улыбнуться Дженн, которая все больше выглядела раздраженной. Рейчел вновь погладила его по руке, вырисовывая невидимые круги на его коже. 

– Подобное не продлится вечность, знаешь. Это все потому, что метка совсем новая. В скором времени ты вообще перестанешь обращать на них внимание. 

– Пакерман носит браслет уже около двух лет, и посмотри, как он себя ведет. 

– Да, но Ноа – исключение из правил, он же самый настоящий демон секса. 

– Хорошо сказала, – благодарно улыбнулся ей Хаммел. 

Рейчел улыбнулась в ответ. 

– Я серьезно, Курт. Через какое-то время мысли такой интенсивности будут возникать только лишь по отношению к возлюбленному. К твоей родственной душе.

Хаммел вздохнул. Он понимал, что Рейчел старается быть полезной. Не ее вина, что она сказала все абсолютно неправильно. Что Курту действительно хотелось спросить у нее, так это: каким образом должен шестнадцатилетний подросток заклеймить саба, который по совместительству является его учителем истории? Ни одна книга или фильм, показанный по телевизору, не помогали в разрешении подобной ситуации. Никто из его друзей еще не нашел свою родственную душу. На самом деле, вся развернувшаяся в Хоровом кружке драма была лишь по тому поводу, что никто из фактически существующих пар не был второй половинкой друг друга. Тина и Майк встречались до сих пор, несмотря на то, что оба были Доминантами. Финн был сабмиссивом, но, так как он все еще не поменял свой браслет с коричневого на черный, какие носили заклейменные сабы и Домы, все уяснили, что Рейчел не была его родственной душой. И странные отношения между Бриттани и Сантаной прекратились в прошлом году, когда первая получила свою метку, хоть и была сабом, а Сантана – Доминантом. 

В целом Курт предположил, что никто не хотел иметь дело с беспокойством по поводу встречи со своей великолепной, сексуальной и опытной второй половинкой лишь через три недели после появления метки. 

Ладно. Второй отличной мыслью, полученной от Берри, была подсказка: сходить в библиотеку. Курт открыл учебник и исследовал соответствующие страницы. Вот оно. Обед был дальше по расписанию, и он проведет все это время в библиотеке в секции, посвященной отношениям между Доминантом и сабмиссивом. Хаммел выяснит, что от него требуется, составит план, и после школы разыщет своего саба – о, боже, своего саба! – и сделает… то, что подразумевается сделать Доминанту. В настоящее же время, если Курту хотелось нормально сдать историю, ему бы следовало сосредоточиться на Викторианской эпохе. Он был уверен, что незаконно для Дома приказывать своему сабу сделать что-то неэтичное, и выставление несуществующих оценок уж точно не входило в этот список. 

К сожалению, все его планы рухнули сразу, как только мистер – _Блейн_ – Блейн вернулся в класс через несколько минут. Он явно не был в офисе. В его руках не было копии журнала, бабочка учителя была повязана чуть криво, а лицо было влажным, немного блестящим, что наводило на мысль о том, будто мужчина только что ополоснул его водой. На этот раз Блейн осторожно взглянул на своих учеников, хоть его взгляд не задерживался нигде близко к Курту. 

– Ээээм, если кто-нибудь закончил главу, начните отвечать на вопросы? Все, что вы не успеете в классе, будет вашим домашним заданием, – и, отлично контролируя себя, Блейн выдвинул стул и сел за свой стол, открыл, вполне вероятно, первую попавшуюся книгу и уставился внутрь. 

Теперь, когда у Хаммела был план, и он не чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок от удивления, парень был в состоянии спокойно сидеть на месте, принимая человека, которого выбрала для него судьба. То, насколько красивым был Блейн, даже немного шокировало. И не только его глаза – хотя они, конечно же, были одним из главных достоинств. У мужчины был самый восхитительный рот. Полные розовые губы, верхняя из которых была идеально изогнута. Его челюсть была сильной и мужественной. Та рубашка, надетая на преподавателе, позволяла угадать намек на бицепсы под рукавами, и формы, мысли о которых заставляли рот Курта наполниться слюной. Руки Блейна также были прекрасными. Длинные пальцы, что тайком прикасались к браслету на правом запястье, пока мужчина делал вид, что читает книгу. Курт не мог отказать себе в удовольствии представить собственное имя, сокрытое коричневой полоской кожи. Это было так интимно. И даже знать, что его имя скрывается там, высеченное на плоти Блейна, пока учитель сидит в окружении своих учеников, было неправильным. Знать, что Блейн думает о том же. И новые ощущения словно импульсы проходили через тело Курта с каждым движением Андерсона. 

Курт смотрел на него, желая, чтобы Блейн поднял взгляд. Но либо эта сверхъестественная связь между родственными душами была абсолютной чепухой, либо мужчина был невероятно хорош в сопротивлении, потому что его глаза строго смотрели в книгу. Он даже не посмотрел наверх, когда прозвенел звонок.

– Помните, что к завтрашнему дню вам нужно ответить на вопросы в конце главы, – произнес он своему учебнику, в то время как ученики подпрыгнули со своих мест и гудящей толпой направились к двери. 

Курт немного задержался, пока основная часть не покинула помещение, задумываясь, должен ли он просто подойти к столу и, может, как-то пошутить, чтобы растопить лед между ними. Традиционно, как он знал, Доминанты первыми сближались со своими сабами, но Блейн наверняка понимал, насколько невежественным был Хаммел в этом вопросе. Разве он не должен был проявить немного жалости и, возможно, сделать шаг первым? 

Нет, решил Курт, собирая свои вещи и широко шагая вслед за Рейчел. Сначала библиотека. Ему нужно выяснить, как все сделать правильно. В конце концов, тебе дается лишь один шанс заклеймить свою родственную душу. И Хаммелу не хотелось облажаться в этом вопросе. 

Взгляд Блейна так и остался прикованным к книге, когда Курт подошел к столу, и только ладонь мужчины, нервно поглаживающая браслет, давала понять о том, что происходило с ним на самом деле.


	4. Chapter 4

_– Меня зовут Курт Хаммел._

Вот так вот просто. Тринадцать лет и бесконечное количество вечеринок, клубов и развлечений на одну ночь, драматических отступлений, месяцев душевных метаний, конечное принятие той реальности, в которой он никогда не найдет свою родственную душу, и мальчик – прекрасный мальчик с глазами цвета неба после дождя, когда тот только что прекратился, – мальчик в обычное мартовское утро поднимается из толпы покрытых ранними прыщами подростков и останавливает время. 

И Блейн, посмотрев в глаза своей столь долго разыскиваемой родственной душе, тут же сбежал. 

Даже теперь, спрятавшись в крохотном кабинете, который скорее всего, являлся бывшей кладовкой, Андерсон сбегал. Он как в тумане провел остальные занятия, разрываясь между нуждой найти Курта, броситься к его ногам, и отчаянным желанием спрятаться под столом и, дождавшись, пока все разойдутся, быстро уйти домой. Желание спрятаться победило, поэтому Блейн заперся в своем кабинете, пытаясь нормализовать дыхание. Его мозг, казалось, раскололся на две половинки, и Андерсон честно не знал, как склеить его воедино. 

Это ведь было самой настоящей шуткой, разве нет? Должно быть так. Огромной, просто чудовищной шуткой, которую с ним решила сыграть вселенная. А как иначе обьяснить тот факт, что любовь всей его жизни, предназначенная судьбой, его родственная душа, его Дом – это выпускник старшей школы, неспособный доминировать даже над мухой? 

От одной мысли о том, чтобы прикоснуться к Курту, желать, чтобы сам Хаммел к нему прикоснулся – а Блейн хотел, Боже, как он этого хотел – должно было бросать в дрожь. Этому ребёнку не больше семнадцати. И то, что он должен был быть его сабмиссивом? вообще нелепо. Блейн не мог отделить реального Курта от того, что жил в его фантазиях так долго. Его Курт, Курт, в котором он нуждался, был с широкими плечами и сильными руками, и был способен удержать его в моменты, когда ноги Андерсона отказывались ему служить в моменты боли и удовольствия. Этот же Курт, высокий и стройный, был прекрасен, но силен не настолько – не так, как мечтал Блейн. Хотя, он еще молод. Вполне возможно, что с возрастом этот пробел заполнится. И Боже мой, это вовсе не те мысли, которые ты хотел бы иметь, размышляя о человеке, что должен был помочь тебе освоить новые грани послушания и сексуального подчинения. 

Андерсон упал в кресло, стоящее за небольшим столом, и уставился на ровный рядок книг, оставленный предыдущим владельцем. И какого черта он теперь должен был делать? Годами он упорно работал, вылепливая из себя идеального сабмиссива. Он играл с жестокими и агрессивными Домами, толкая себя на любые безумства, о которых только мог подумать. Блейн практиковался половину своей жизни, чтобы быть таким сабом, которого заслуживает Курт. Он знал, что его тяга к подчинению была более глубокой, чем Андерсон сам себе признавался – гораздо глубже, чем он демонстрировал любому из Домов, с которыми когда-либо был. Никто и никогда не был в состоянии заполнить его душу до краев, но Блейн всегда предполагал, что это происходит лишь по одной причине: никто из них не был Куртом Хаммелом. Его родственная душа был тем единственным человеком, который смог бы понять его самые сокровенные желания, подталкивая его к неизведанному, полностью разрушая при этом и после собирая все кусочки воедино, создавая тем самым усовершенствованную версию его самого. 

И не было ни одного малейшего шанса, что Курт Хаммел – при всей его красоте – был именно тем мужчиной (мальчиком, _мальчиком!_ ), который смог бы сделать все это. Вся упорная работа Андерсона, его самообучение – и вселенная все еще не думала, что он заслуживает настоящего Доминанта. Может, оно того и вообще не стоило. Может, он был бы счастливее, оставаясь в своих фантазиях.

Но все равно были ночи – они никуда не делись – когда Блейн просыпался, дрожа от желания почувствовать рядом Курта. Настоящего Курта. Ощутить настоящие руки, обнимающие его, и услышать настоящий голос, повторяющий, насколько Блейн идеален. Иногда Андерсон плакал от того, как отчаянно ему хотелось найти того мужчину, в котором сердце распознает его половинку. Блейн знал тогда – и знал даже сейчас – что он нуждается в Курте. Что он никогда не будет цельным человеком, пока не найдет его. И теперь Хаммел был здесь, настоящий, и это даже близко не стояло с тем, что ожидал Андерсон. И неважно, насколько протестовал мозг Андерсона, он чувствовал, как тело само тянется навстречу Курту. Его тело хотело своего Господина. Оно хотело встать на колени, прислуживать и подчиняться. 

И таким образом, застряв между желаниями разума и тела, Блейн ждал – прятался, говорил он себе, будь, по крайней мере, откровенен в том, что ты делаешь – в своем небольшом кабинете, пока не уверился в том, что Курт уж точно покинул здание. Затем Андерсон встал и, разложив вещи на столе, поднял свою сумку. Он только-только взял телефон в руки, как четыре резких и четких удара в дверь разорвали тишину, испугав его до такой степени, что телефон выскользнул из онемевших пальцев и ударился о гладкую поверхность стола.

Блейн знал, что это, должно быть, Курт. И когда он распахнул дверь настежь – немного резко благодаря нервам и с легким оттенком бравады – Хаммел собственной персоной стоял там, высокий, прекрасный, смотрящий вперед уверенно, и, может, немного напуганно, держа перед ним свою обнаженную левую руку, чтобы Андерсон мог лицом к лицу столкнуться с именем, словно выжженным красными чернилами на запястье мальчика. 

 

_Блейн Андерсон._

 

Просто быть так близко к Курту – и так неожиданно – было ошеломляюще, но видеть эти буквы, ярко-красные и очевидно новые, расшифровывающие перед ним неотвратимость судьбы… Блейн не мог пошевелиться. Он не мог справиться со своим голосом и сказать слова, которых требовали от него обычай или даже простая вежливость. Андерсон просто стоял так, в тишине, переводя взгляд от обнаженного запястья Курта к его глазам. Это было шокирующее интимно – видеть здесь имя. За всю свою жизнь Блейн не видел ничьей метки, кроме своей собственной. Это сделало Курта невероятно открытым перед ним, а потому, вместе с естественной потребностью к подчинению, что Андерсон почувствовал вблизи своего Дома, который вполне мог откинуть все сомнения, предлагаемые разумом, Блейн просто хотел упасть перед ним на колени. 

Вместо этого Андерсон сделал шаг назад, чтобы Хаммел смог зайти в кабинет. Но удержаться и не опустить взгляд в пол Блейн не смог. Он смотрел на ноги Курта, обутые в белые теннисные ботинки и слегка прикрытые темной тканью штанов, в то время как парень вошел в комнату и осторожно прикрыл дверь. Щелчок замка словно выстрелил в окаменевшее тело Блейна. Ноги Хамела развернулись в его сторону, его сумка с учебниками тяжело упала на пол, а затем Андерсон вновь почувствовал на себе его взгляд. В течение долгого времени он просто стоял молча. 

– Посмотри на меня, Блейн, – наконец, произнес Курт своим высоким и нежным голосом. 

Андерсон подчинился, встретившись с льдисто-голубым взглядом. 

– Сними свой браслет, – потребовал Хаммел. Это была общепринятая команда Доминантов своим сабмиссивам, которые, как подозревали первые, были их родственной душой. Блейн мечтал об этом моменте – когда Дом посмотрит на него пристальным взглядом и произнесет эти слова. Почему-то – возможно по той причине, что Хаммел приказал ему посмотреть на него – Андерсон не мог отвести глаз, а потому в такой позиции он слепо потянулся рукой к застежке. Блейн умудрился расстегнуть его, даже не смотря, а после стянул браслет с руки. Затем Андерсон поднял ее так, как это сделал ранее Курт, чтобы мальчик смог прочитать свое собственное имя у него на запястье, написанное уже давно зажившими, серебристо-розовыми шрамами. 

х х х х 

 

Очень долгое время Курт не мог сдвинуться с места – не мог даже ни о чем подумать. Он мог только смотреть на свое имя – имя, выжженное неровными линиями под раскрытой и слегка дрожащей ладонью Блейна. Хаммел был уверен в этом с самой первой секунды в классе истории, но сейчас, видя эту метку, осознание с полной силой ударило его в грудь. Словно кто-то проник в его тело и ударил кулаком прямо в сердце. 

У Курта был план. После его невероятно смущающего разговора с миссис Дженкинс в библиотеке, который каким-то образом привел к книге «Как доминировать. Для чайников», что теперь лежала в его сумке, и из которой Хаммел постарался извлечь как можно больше мудрости. Его тайные взгляды во время остальных уроков и вовсе оставили Курта куда более сконфуженным, чем это было раньше. Если он ожидал найти там пошаговые инструкции о том, как соединиться со своим сабом, то Хаммел был несколько разочарован. В книге определенно не было всего, однако можно было найти советы от обычного ужина на двоих до безумного секса прямо около стены. Единственными тремя вещами, что Курт вынес из нее, было следующее: сабмиссивы нуждались в уверенном и контролирующем присутствии, в открытом и честном общении, а также обилии физического внимания. Именно это и было его большим планом. Сильное и контролирующее, открытое общение и внимание. 

Теперь же, стоя в нескольких сантиметрах от своего только найденного саба в его крошечном кабинете, Курт очень, очень надеялся, что честного разговора по душам будет достаточно. Потому что свою силу и контроль Хаммел потерял в ту секунду, как Андерсон открыл дверь, а физическое внимание, какими бы притягательными не были эти кудряшки, в данный момент… просто нет. 

Когда молчание между ними затянулось, и Курт уже было начал принимать то, что именно он должен заговорить первым, Блейн удивил его. 

– Прости, – сказал он, словно было очевидным, за что тот извинялся. – Знаю, я сам должен был прийти к тебе. Я собирался. Мне просто было нужно немного времени, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью. 

Рука, сжимающая сердце Курта, усилила хватку, и вовсе не в хорошем смысле этого слова. 

– Мыслью о том, что я – твоя родственная душа? – спросил он, заранее предугадывая ответ. 

– С мыслью о том, чтобы иметь семнадцатилетнего ученика в качестве моего Дома, – вновь произнес Андерсон таким тоном, словно это тоже должно было быть очевидным. 

В этот момент даже надежда покинула Хаммела. И честность – единственное, что с ним осталось. 

– Шестнадцать. 

– Что? 

Не было понятно, был ли вопрос Андерсона произнесен от потрясения или же потому, что он действительно не расслышал. 

– Мне шестнадцать, – повторил Курт. 

– Боже, – Блейн запустил руку в волосы, сжимая их в кулаке так крепко, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. 

– Мне исполнится семнадцать в мае, – продолжил Хаммел. 

Блейн делал все возможное, чтобы оставаться спокойным, но в столь крохотном пространстве это оказалось нереальным. 

– Это самый настоящий кошмар, – произнес он тихим голосом. – О боже. Прости. Я не должен был говорить тебе этого. 

Курт же ухватился за эту возможность, чтобы следовать своему плану. 

– Нет, – мягко произнес он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был честен со мной. Я понимаю, что все это странно, и, если мы не будем честными друг с другом, у нас ничего не получится. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, что думаешь, и что чувствуешь. 

Андерсон остановился и уставился на Хаммела. 

– Правда? 

Сильный. Контролирующий. Честный.

– Несомненно. 

И в этот момент кто-то словно подменил Блейна. Его волнение сошло на нет. Он опустил по бокам руки и пристально посмотрел на Курта. Это должна была быть команда, подумал Курт. Он даже почувствовал легкий прилив гордости за себя из-за того, что смог найти способ и успокоить Блейна. 

Пока Андерсон не заговорил. 

– Честно? – он смерил Хаммела взглядом своих медово-золотых глаз. – Я взбешен. Я так чертовски зол – ты себе даже не представляешь. 

– Это… это и для меня было сюрпризом, – промямлил Курт. 

– Да ладно? Как долго ты носишь эту метку? Несколько месяцев? 

– На самом деле, три недели. 

– Три неде… – Андерсон повернулся к нему спиной, словно не мог на него смотреть, и схватился за край стола. – Ну конечно же. Ты хотя бы начал посещать занятия для Доминантов? 

– Начну со следующей среды. 

– Ну разумеется. 

Хаммел знал, что все это неправильно. Он потерял даже намек на контроль над ситуацией. 

Поведение Блейна полностью изменилось. Он развернулся к Курту так быстро, что чуть не потерял равновесие. Приподняв свою руку, Андерсон показал ему свою метку. 

– Я получил ее, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Почти четырнадцать лет я смотрел на твое имя, – Блейн обвел пальцами эти буквы. – Ожидая его. Думая о нем. Черт, фантазируя о нем. 

– Обо мне, – попытался Курт проявить авторитет, но это вышло больше похожим на писк. 

– Нет. О нем, – Андерсон поднес метку ближе к лицу парня. – Потому что я мастурбировал, притворяясь, будто он говорит мне, что делать и когда кончать, а ты в это время был, вероятнее всего, еще в пеленках! 

Боже. Блейн терял контроль, и это все была вина Хаммела. Он приказал Андерсону быть честным, говорить то, что у него на уме, а теперь это было похоже на то, словно ножницы разрезали некрепкий шов накопленных эмоций, которые теперь высвободились на свет Божий. Курт должен найти способ, как успокоить Блейна. Это, в конце концов, его работа. Только Хаммел и понятия не имел, как это сделать. 

– Ладно, на этом хватит, – попытался он. 

– Нет! Ты не понимаешь. Ты просто не можешь. Ты вообще занимался сексом? – теперь голос Блейна повысился настолько, и Хаммелу оставалось лишь надеяться, что никого нет поблизости. 

– Нет…

– С каждым мужчиной, с которым я был, я притворялся, будто это он. Все эти годы я тренировался. Тренировался для него. Чтобы быть всем, что он заслуживает. 

– Блейн, – Хаммел попробовал звучать внушительнее. 

– Я называл его Господином… и не потому, что это было сексуально, а чтобы мне ничто лишний раз не напоминало, что я не с ним. Но после всего этого я все равно по какой-то причине не заслужил настоящего Дома, – теперь голос Андерсона дрожал; все его тело дрожало. 

– Ладно, тебе нужно успокоиться. 

Будет это звучать, как приказ, если Хаммел убедит самого себя, что так оно и есть? 

– Нет, ты сказал мне быть честным, и я подчиняюсь. Все, что мне нужно – это оставить все свои мечты о родственных душах и идеальных Доминантах, и начать жить в настоящем мире. Что я и начал делать, по моему мнению, пока ты не объявился. 

– Блейн! – может, если он тоже крикнет… 

– Поэтому ты можешь идти домой, сказать своей мамочке, каким ужасным оказался твой саб, и тогда она сможет…

Курт даже не успел подумать. Его рука резко поднялась, схватив Андерсона за подбородок, заставляя мужчину смотреть Курту прямо в глаза. 

– На колени. Сейчас же. 

Он не кричал. Он даже не думал о том, чтобы сделать эту фразу командой. Но после Хаммел ослабил хватку, и Блейну не удалось бы упасть на колени быстрее, если бы его разбило параличом.

 

х х х х

 

Падение на колени произошло абсолютно инстинктивно. Блейн был на полу еще до того, как успел осознать приказ Курта. Его тело все еще тряслось от пережитых эмоций, но теперь они казались обузданными невесомой рукой Хаммела, все еще сжимающей его подбородок, а также неотвратимостью этого приказа, все еще звучащего в ушах Блейна. 

Курт стоял прямо перед ним, вытянувшись, как струна, и Андерсон мог с уверенность сказать – тот зол. Может, даже в ярости. 

– Покажи мне свою руку, – раньше Курт был немного нерешителен, пытаясь командовать Блейном, но теперь все это ушло. Он взял все под свой контроль, и неподчинение саба не рассматривалось ни в каком случае. 

Блейн поднял свое правое запястье. 

Курт склонился ближе, прикладывая свое левое рядом с рукой Андерсона. 

– Посмотри на них, – приказал он, и Блейн поднял взгляд на две соприкасающиеся руки, одна темнее, а другая бледнее, с их именами, начертанными там. 

– Что это значит? – спросил Хаммел. 

– Что мы родственные души, – Блейн ненавидел, каким дрожащим был его голос. Дыхание Курта и его собственное казались слишком громкой музыкой в этой комнате. 

Бледная рука исчезла из поля зрения, и Андерсон вновь упер взгляд в пол. Тело Курта все еще излучало злость, даже когда парень был повернут к нему спиной, и, как бы любопытно не было Блейну, он не смел поднимать глаз. Андерсон даже не смел смотреть на то, что тот делает. А затем Блейн подпрыгнул и прикусил язык, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда тяжелая книга с громким стуком упала на пол рядом с его коленями. Андерсон прочел название, не до конца понимая, зачем все это. 

Толковый словарь Уэбстера.

– Найди это, – прозвучала команда, и Блейну даже было не нужно спрашивать, о чем речь. Он быстро отыскал секцию с буквой Р и, широко раскрыв книгу, остановился в ожидании следующего приказа. 

– Читай вслух. 

Блейн должен был чувствовать себя униженным. Его студент-подросток и Доминант заставлял его читать определение слова, как семилетнего мальчика. Но в то же время это было комфортно – знать, что нужно делать. 

Дыхание Андерсона выровнялось, и, когда мужчина начал, голос больше не дрожал. 

– Родственная душа. Существительное. Единственное число. От латинского… 

– Только определение. 

Блейн подавил в себе желание извиниться. 

– Первое. Данный судьбой идеальный эмоционально, физически и интеллектуально подходящий, равный по силам напарник, определяемый посредством появления на запястье одной из рук его имени, обычно в подростковом возрасте. Второе. Любовь всей жизни одного человека. 

– Еще раз. 

Грудь Андерсона сдавило от какой-то эмоции, которой мужчина еще не был готов дать какое-то название, и голос его слегка дрогнул, когда Блейн прочел: 

– Первое. Данный судьбой идеальный эмоционально, физически и интеллектуально подходящий, равный по силам напарник, определяемый посредством появления на запястье одной из рук его имени, обычно в подростковом возрасте. Второе. Любовь всей жизни одного человека. 

Резким пинком Хаммел отправил книгу через всю комнату, и после опустился на колени рядом с ним, ближе, чем был когда-либо, сжимая подбородок Блейна и заставляя посмотреть наверх. В то время как голос Курта был холодным и отстраненным, глаза его были открытыми, заинтересованными и вопросительными.

– Ты действительно хочешь отказаться от всего этого только лишь потому, что я моложе? 

Он был так близко, что Андерсон мог учуять тепло его тела с легким перемежающимся запахом… геля для душа? Одеколона? Комната внезапно расширилась, и стены расступились, а лицо перед ним стало казаться единственной реальной вещью в мире. Блейну пришлось сглотнуть внезапный комок в горле, прежде чем он сумел заговорить: 

– Я просто…

– Моя мама умерла, когда мне было восемь. 

Вот черт. 

– Боже, мне так…

– И с тех пор стало кристально ясно, что я вовсе не буду таким мальчиком, как остальные. Меня мучили каждый день. И знаешь, что помогло мне с этим справиться? Это, – Хаммел вновь поднял свое запястье, чтобы Блейн смог прочесть написанное на нем имя. – Даже до того, как оно здесь появилось, я знал, что метка образуется. Я знал, что где-то за пределами моей комнаты есть человек, равный мне во всем напарник. Что однажды кто-то придет ко мне. Что кто-то будет любить во мне все то, за что другие пытались застыдить. 

Ладонь Курта упала на колени, но Блейн не опустил голову, смотря в эти голубые глаза, отражающие искренность и грусть. 

– Ты тоже вовсе не тот, кого я ожидал, Блейн. Я ждал кого-то такого, как я. Я думал, что будут кофейные свидания и дуэты в Хоре, что будет кто-то, с кем мы разделим вместе наши первые разы. То, как ты на меня смотришь – и то, чего ты от меня ожидаешь… это пугает меня. Но я верю, что сумею дать тебе все это, как бы невероятно оно не звучало, потому что это, – он схватил руку Андерсона и приподнял ее напротив своей, чтобы их метки вновь оказались друг напротив друга, – это говорит мне, что я могу. Что я единственный, кто сможет. И я доверяю этому. 

Андерсон продолжал сидеть в тишине очень долгое время, переводя взгляд от их меток к глазам Хаммела. Внезапно ему сильно захотелось сделать Курта счастливым. Дать все ответы на его вопросы. Но он сказал ему быть честным, и Блейн обнаружил, что тоже хочет честности, особенно когда Курт был так близко, сжимая запястье Андерсона своими длинными пальцами. 

Хаммел сказал ему, что только так они смогут что-то построить. 

– Я не знаю, смогу ли. 

Курт не выглядел разочарованным. На самом деле, он даже слегка улыбнулся.

– Довериться судьбе? – спросил он. – Или мне? 

– Оба варианта.

И словно какое-то маленькое волшебство произошло, но пальцы Курта вновь вернулись к его лицу, но на этот раз они были нежными, а большим пальцем парень провел едва заметную линию от его подбородка по линии челюсти. Может, это было из-за близости, или же от того, что Андерсон так быстро встал на колени после столь шокирующего взрыва эмоций, но этот палец словно нарисовал какую-то призрачную дорожку чистейшего блаженства вдоль щеки Блейна. Волнения и страхи отступили, и он почувствовал, что был бы просто счастлив стоять на коленях целую вечность. Если бы только Курт продолжал к нему прикасаться. 

Но затем глаза Хаммела потемнели, он придвинулся ближе, и прежде чем Блейн успел понять, что же сейчас произойдет, Курт прижался к губам Андерсона в мягком и нежном поцелуе. 

Все говорили, что со своей родственной душой это будет совершенно по-другому, и они были правы. Столь простое и легкое давление рта Курта словно пригвоздило Блейна к полу. Его веки, затрепетав, опустились, а губы приоткрылись – приглашая углубить поцелуй – но Хаммел не позволил ему вести. Вместо этого он осторожно погладил сначала верхнюю, а затем нижнюю губу мужчины своими, и отклонился с тихим вздохом. Когда Андерсон открыл глаза, он обнаружил, что Курт был совсем близко, но выражение его лица было абсолютно нечитаемым. 

– За что это было? – не удержавшись, спросил Блейн. 

– За честность. И за то, что был таким послушным. 

Брови Андерсона приподнялись от удивления, что заставило Хаммела улыбнуться.

– Это был мой первый поцелуй, кстати. Первый настоящий поцелуй, – он отстранился от него, и Блейн вновь обрел способность дышать. – Мы оба сейчас отправимся спать, а завтра я встречусь с тобой здесь перед занятиями. Пока мы сохраним все это в тайне. До тех пор, пока не выясним все. Хорошо? 

Андерсон кивнул. Но Курт не поднялся с пола. В течение долгого времени он просто смотрел на саба, а затем мягкая улыбка вновь вернулась на его лицо.

– Заведи руки за спину. 

Блейн сообразил, что это был первый осознанный приказ Курта. Когда он только зашел в эту комнату, то вовсе не был уверен в себе. А затем, когда был зол, то действовал чисто инстинктивно. Но в этот раз Курт посмотрел на него, раздумывая над собственными желаниями, а затем приказал Андерсону сделать это, даже не предполагая, что тот может не подчиниться. 

Руки Блейна сомкнулись за спиной еще до того, как Хаммел успел закончить свою мысль. 

Курт вновь подался вперед. В этот раз их губы едва соприкасались, но язычок парня скользнул между расставленных губ Андерсона и легко прошелся по кончику языка мужчины – один раз, два; это было очень сладко, а после Хаммел вновь задвигался, и тихий стон вырвался из горла Андерсона, подавшегося вперед в своем желании попробовать. Умолять о большем. 

Блейн мог поклясться, что Курт хихикнул, но после встал и приблизился к столу. Андерсон не открывал глаза, но хорошо мог слышать, как тот взял что-то, и после прозвучал легкий шорох – сумка Хаммела? Блейн почувствовал прикосновение руки к своей голове, и длинные пальцы слегка прошлись между волос. 

– Спокойной ночи, Блейн. 

Андерсон продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, пытаясь удержать чувство простого удовлетворения от поцелуя Курта и легкого прикосновения. Он не открывал их до тех пор, пока не услышал, как дверь открылась и закрылась, оставляя его одного.


	5. Chapter 5

– Член!

Курт наблюдал в зеркале, как темно-красный румянец начал формироваться на щеках, спускаясь вниз по шее. Боже. Он был просто безнадежен. 

– Член!

Хаммел все еще пытался разложить в голове по полочкам то, что произошло сегодняшним днем в кабинете Блейна. Воспоминания Курта были невероятно туманными, состоящими из примеси криков (сначала Андерсона, потом его), поцелуев, жара и возбуждения. Единственным моментом, что кристально четко закрепился в мозгу парня, был: 

_– Заведи руки за спину._

– Член! 

Румянец вновь окрасил все лицо, и Курт яростно принялся растирать щеки, будто это могло как-то помочь избавиться от нежеланного гостя. Книга «Как доминировать. Для чайников» предлагала попрактиковаться перед зеркалом, если ты чувствуешь себя неуютно с теми словами, которые твой партнер желал бы услышать или сделать во время секса. Но Курт не мог даже нормально произнести слово «член» – в полнейшем одиночестве! – без тотального смущения. Сама мысль о том, чтобы сказать своему партнеру что-то вроде «отсоси мне» казалась Хаммелу до ужаса смехотворной. Курт был абсолютно уверен, что все те мужчины, с которыми, по словам Андерсона, он был, никогда не испытывали с этим проблем. 

Парень сделал глубокий вдох и вновь посмотрел в зеркало. Он Доминант, в конце концов. Только сегодня Курту удалось поставить своего саба на колени, просто приказав ему. И неважно, что Хаммел до сих пор не мог понять, как это получилось. Он может сделать это. Блейну это необходимо. Блейн этого заслуживает. 

– Член!

Главное было в том, что Курт понятия не имел, сможет ли когда-либо заклеймить Андерсона как своего саба. Да, он определенно доминировал им. А Блейн подчинялся, исполняя приказы Курта. А затем были поцелуи. Совершенные, прекрасные поцелуи. Но парень надеялся на своего рода официальное признание, чего совершенно точно не произошло. Теперь все казалось еще мрачнее, чем ранее. Боже, жизнь вообще может стать еще более сложной?

– Член!

– Курт. Что происходит?

Вот черт. Хаммел абсолютно не ожидал, что кто-то будет дома в ближайший час. А потому даже и не подумал запереться. Но тренировка футбольной команды, должно быть, закончилась раньше, потому что в данный момент в проеме двери торчала голова Финна. Курту невероятно хотелось, чтобы земля сейчас разверзлась и поглотила одного из них. Почему это уже не произошло?

Хадсон все еще стоял там в ожидании ответа, и Хаммел, пережив за сегодняшний день самые настоящие американские горки в эмоциональном плане, даже не мог придумать правдоподобную ложь. 

– А на что это похоже, Финн? 

– На то, что ты смотришь на себя в зеркало и продолжаешь повторять слово «член». 

– Угадал с первой попытки, – пробормотал Курт, наблюдая, как Хадсон нерешительно шагнул в комнату. 

– Лааадно. Здесь что-то происходит сейчас, что я должен понять – чего мне совершенно не удаётся – за что потом ты опять спустишь на меня всех собак?

Курт вздохнул, опустившись подбородком на сомкнутые ладони. 

– Нет, Финн. Я действительно просто смотрю в зеркало и постоянно повторяю «член».

– Зачем?

– А как еще я смогу кем-то доминировать, если даже не в состоянии произнести это слово, не покраснев, как малолетний девственник? – Хаммел пожалел о своих словах сразу, как только они сорвались с его губ. Ему действительно не хотелось ни с кем делиться своей неуверенностью, тем более со своим братом. Сердце Курта сжалось в груди, когда Хадсон продвинулся дальше в комнату, а затем присел на край кровати Хаммела, будто собирался здесь на какое-то время задержаться. 

– Ну, ты вообще-то и так малолетний девственник, – с надеждой подсказал он. 

– Да, спасибо, что напоминаешь мне об этом. 

– И нет никаких правил, указывающих, что теперь ты должен говорить пошло, знаешь. Ведь дело вовсе не в этом. 

Курт развернулся на стуле, чтобы хорошо видеть брата, а не его отражение. 

– Да ладно? В чем же тогда, поделись своим богатым опытом. 

На мгновение Финн задумался, теребя пальцами край одеяла. 

– Не знаю. Думаю, что по большей части все дело в том, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Это было настолько неожиданно, что Хаммел широко раскрыл рот. А после ему даже пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы закрыть его. 

– В безопасности? 

– Ну да. Твой доминант заставляет тебя чувствовать себя в безопасности, чтобы ты мог забыться и отпустить себя, понимаешь? Отправиться в такое место, где все спокойно, и где не нужно думать абсолютно ни о чем. 

– Сабспэйс*? – Курт знал об этом состоянии. В его книге данной теме был посвящен целый раздел. 

– Полагаю, что так, – пожал плечами Хадсон. – Это как будто все остальное лишь приятное дополнение, знаешь, вроде как бекон и гуакамоле в гамбургере. Это весело, очень волнующе и всякое такое. Но вся фишка действительно в том, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Хаммел до сих пор не мог поверить, что разговаривает об этом с Финном – из всех людей на земле! Но Хадсон все воспринимал на самом деле серьезно, пытаясь тем самым помочь, а сам Курт отчаялся до такой степени, что готов был принять помощь от любого человека. Он поднялся со стула, сел на кровать и положил на колени подушку, крепко обняв ее руками. 

– Так как она это делает? Я имею в виду, заставляет тебя чувствовать себя в безопасности? 

– Ну… как сказать… то, что ты стоишь на коленях, автоматически приводит тебя в нужное состояние, – сказал Финн. – И приказы. Когда ты позволяешь своему Доминанту все контролировать. Я не совсем уверен, почему, но когда кто-то говорит тебе, что делать, для сабмиссива на самом деле здорово. Из-за этого мы чувствуем, что о нас заботятся. 

Пытаясь понять логику брата, Хаммел наблюдал, как тот теребит кончик одеяла.

– Когда кто-то тобой командует и отдает приказы, ты чувствуешь себя любимым? – спросил Курт с изрядной долей скептицизма. 

– Да, – Хадсон одарил его многозначительной улыбкой. – Думаю, это имеет смысл только для сабмиссивов. Когда тебе подчиняются, чувствуешь ли ты примерно то же самое? 

Хаммел задумался о сегодняшнем дне. Насколько более спокойным был Блейн, стоя на коленях. Как точно он выполнял приказы Курта. И о том всплеске удивления, которое почувствовал сам парень, когда Андерсон выполнял все это, точно зная, что именно его контроль помогает мужчине обрести внутреннее равновесие. Курта это возбудило, разумеется, но здесь было что-то еще. 

– Полагаю, что да, – ответил он. – Значит, приказам – да, а грязным словечкам – нет. Не могу не признать, что это огромное облегчение. 

– Ну, грязные словечки вовсе не обязательное требование. Не пойми меня неправильно – это может быть действительно весело. Один раз, когда Рейчел… 

– Нет! – Хаммел подпрыгнул на кровати, подбросив подушку, и кинулся в самый дальний угол комнаты, зажав ладонями уши. – Никаких деталей! Мы уже говорили об этом, Финн! 

– Прости, приятель, – рассмеялся Хадсон и поднял руки в знак капитуляции. – Никаких историй, обещаю. 

Курт прислонился к комоду и посмотрел на брата. 

– Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем личном? 

Финн пожал плечами. 

– Конечно. Однако не могу обещать, что отвечу. Рейчел меня убьет, если узнает, что я тебе рассказал нечто слишком личное. 

– Нет, не совсем такое, – Хаммел взял в руку небольшую булавку для галстука и принялся пальцами ее вертеть. – Она ведь не та единственная, правда? 

В течение минуты Хадсон просто смотрел на него, и Курту было тяжело прочитать выражение его лица. Там был слепой отголосок боли, немного сожаления и, возможно, изрядная доля решимости. 

– Рейчел? Нет. Она не та единственная. 

– Тогда как это происходит между вами? 

Финн вновь пожал плечами. 

– Честно? Понятия не имею, чувак. Но я точно знаю, что люблю ее. Мы счастливы. Я хочу сказать, многие люди так и не находят свою родственную душу до самой старости, знаешь. И я не собираюсь отказываться от того, что делает меня счастливым, только потому, что не ее имя написано у меня на запястье. 

– Но… что произойдет, когда одна из ваших вторых половинок появится? 

– Ну, думаю, у кого-то сбудутся все мечты, а кто-то останется с разбитым сердцем. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появится и его родственная душа. 

Это прозвучало так мудро, что Хаммел даже не мог поверить в то, как подобное могло вырваться изо рта Хадсона. Он резко почувствовал, как ему становится стыдно. Как часто Курт просил Рейчел нарушить эти дурацкие Дом/саб правила, даже не подозревая, что парень, которого она любит, не ее родственная душа? И вот сам Хаммел теперь сходил с ума только по той причине, что его вторая половинка оказалась вовсе не тем, кого он ожидал. Он самый настоящий идиот. Ведь у него есть родственная душа. Все остальное – детали. 

Финн, должно быть, воспринял столь долгую тишину за окончание разговора, потому что вскоре встал с постели. 

– Ладно, Супер Марио зовет. Просто не произноси больше слово «член», договорились? А то это немного пугает меня. 

– Обещаю, – кивнул Курт. – Эй, Финн! – позвал он вновь, когда брат повернулся к нему спиной. – Спасибо. 

Хадсон улыбнулся. 

– В любое время, – он поднес кулак ко рту наподобие микрофона. – Финн Хадсон; специально для перспективных сабмиссивов, – произнес парень, чуть изменив голос. А затем Финн вышел за дверь с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

Хаммел до конца смотрел ему вслед, а после закрыл дверь и вытащил телефон из сумки. Растянувшись на кровати, Курт набрал сообщение прежде, чем сумел себя остановить. 

 

_Я действительно счастлив, что мы нашли друг друга. Это единственное, что имеет значение._

 

Блейн, должно быть, был неподалеку от своего телефона, потому что ответил практически в ту же минуту. 

 

**Прости за некоторые слова, что я сказал сегодня. Думаю, я просто был в шоке.**

_Не извиняйся. Я сам попросил тебя быть честным._

 

Почему было гораздо проще общаться так и печатать слова, нежели произносить их вслух? Хаммел задумался, притворялся ли мужчина, что переписывается с тем Куртом из своих фантазий. И он не знал, было ли это важно. 

На этот раз тишина была более долгой, и Курт подумал, что Блейн сказал все, что хотел, но в ту же секунду появилось новое сообщение. 

 

**Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – я собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы эта связь между нами сработала.**

 

Курт улыбнулся, а затем задумался над собственным ответом. 

 

_Тебе не нужно ничего делать, Блейн. Просто следуй моим приказам, что, как ты уже доказал, вполне тебе удается. :)_

 

Хаммел стер смайлик и перепечатал его три раза, прежде чем решил оставить. 

 

**Учитель во мне говорит, что доказал на пятерку :)**

 

Курт громко рассмеялся. Неприятное тугое чувство в груди внезапно исчезло. Может, он никогда не сможет произносить слово «член», не краснея при этом, зато он мог вот так запросто смеяться со своей родственной душой и даже обмениваться смайликами. Может, у них действительно есть шанс. 

 

_Раз уж ты мой учитель, я даю тебе разрешение на исправление грамматических ошибок, ненаучных выводов и исторических искажений. Однако тебе нельзя критиковать мой гардероб._

**Спасибо, Господин ;)**

 

Это было одновременно пугающе и замечательно, что всего лишь одно слово могло так быстро возбудить Курта. 

 

х х х х 

 

_В своем сне Блейн лежал обнаженный на мягкой роскошной постели. Его руки были прикованы к изголовью с помощью наручников, под которыми в виде манжет были выполнены подкладки из нежной овечьей кожи. В комнате царил полумрак, и лишь несколько свечей вокруг кровати освещали ее. Андерсон ждал Курта, но точно не знал, какого именно: прекрасного подростка Курта, который готов был шаг за шагом изучать всю сущность Доминирования, или же знакомого Курта из фантазий, который делал с Блейном все то, о чем мечтал мужчина, – но только в его голове._

_Четыре резких стука разорвали тишину, и дверь со скрипом распахнулась. В проеме стоял ни один из тех Куртов, о которых думал Андерсон, а потный Курт со времен его последнего ужасного перепиха. На нем была надета униформа Далтона, а в руке мужчины находилась большая кружка дымящегося кофе._

_Блейн понял, что смущен и не знает, что сказать. Но Курт лишь пошел дальше, а затем поставил кружку на край стола. Отступив назад, он принялся разглядывать распростертое тело Андерсона, и последний встревожился, обнаружив, что его член реагирует на ситуацию._

_– Тебе следует выпить свой кофе, Блейн, – сказал потный Курт._

_– Я не могу, – ответил тот, потянув за наручники. Неожиданно они исчезли, а Андерсон оказался сидящим на постели, точно также одетый в Далтоновскую форму, которая неприятно обтягивала его возмужавшее с тех времен тело._

_– Пей, – вновь сказал Курт._

_– Я не могу. Он не давал мне на это разрешения._

_– Кто?_

_– Курт. Я не хочу злить его._

_Курт одарил Блейна взглядом, полным жалости; будто Андерсон был самым жалким существом всех времён._

_– Разве? – спросил он, но тут же продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Курт сказал, что тебе можно._

_Что-то в его тоне заставило Андерсона переспросить:_

_– Какой из Куртов?_

_– Это имеет значение?_

_– Разумеется._

_– Интересно, – Курт поднял кружку кофе со стола. – Знаешь, ты не должен был снимать эти наручники, Блейн. Он разозлится._

_– Но я не снимал их._

_Курт театрально начал разглядывать комнату._

_– Но тогда кто это сделал? Здесь больше никого нет, Блейн. Единственный, кто мог бы сделать это – это ты._

_Внезапно Андерсон вновь оказался лежащим на спине, обнаженным и закованным в наручники, как и прежде._

_Курт снял крышку с кружки. Блейн мог отчетливо видеть пар, поднимающийся с поверхности._

_– Сними с себя наручники, Блейн._

_Андерсон потянул за них пальцами._

_– Я не могу._

_Курт приблизился к нему, протягивая горячий кофе Блейну прямо над обнаженной грудью. Андерсон вновь с отчаянием потянул за наручники._

_– Сними их, Блейн. Никто не сможет сделать это за тебя. И ты все равно получишь свой кофе – так или иначе, – и он стал наклонять кружку над распростертым телом Андерсона._

_Теперь Блейн был в отчаянии, подтягивая на себя оковы со всей силой, словно таким образом мог бы сломать их. Но они крепко держались на своем месте._

_– Пожалуйста! – закричал он. – Я пытаюсь! Я просто не знаю, как._

_Курт покачал головой с выражением бесконечной грусти на лице._

_– Я тебе не верю, Блейн, – произнес он и сильнее наклонил кружку. У Андерсона перехватило дыхание в беззвучном крике, и парень с ужасом смотрел, как обжигающая жидкость подбирается совсем близко к краю чашки, готовая вот-вот…_

 

Блейн проснулся с громким вскриком, лежа на самом краю кровати, тяжело дыша и подрагивая. Будильник заиграл вторую сонату Бетховена, звуки которой отскакивали от стен с мягким шумом, пытаясь вторить отчаянному биению его сердца. 

Утро пятницы. Его первый полноценный день в МакКинли. 

Первый полноценный день с Куртом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сабспейс – эйфорическое трансовое состояние, возникающее у сабмиссива в результате каких-либо тематических действий.  
> Более широко можно объяснить это так:  
> *Сабспейс – специфическое измененное состояние сознания, возникающее вследствие физических воздействий и сопутствующих им эмоциональных переживаний. В данном состоянии деятельность коры головного мозга затормаживается, а в кровь выбрасывается большое количество эндорфинов. Субъективно действие эндорфинов проявляется в ощущении восторга, радости, счастья и тому подобных ощущений, потере чувства времени и реальности. Объективно оно определяется снижением психомоторных реакций на боль или другие негативные раздражители.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро Блейн прибыл в МакКинли на двадцать минут раньше обычного и был несказанно удивлен, когда заметил уже ожидающего его у двери в кабинет Курта, что стоял, подперев одной ногой стену позади него и держа в руках два стаканчика кофе. И то, как лицо парня посветлело при виде Андерсона, как Хаммел осторожно прикусил губу, стараясь подавить улыбку, делало его невероятно молодым. Молодым настолько, что Блейн вполне мог бы развернуться и немедленно покинуть эту школу, сбегая подальше из жизни мальчика для его же собственного блага. 

Вполне мог бы – если бы только на Курте не были надеты эти штаны. 

Хаммел уж точно оделся по случаю. Разглядывая его, Блейн порадовался, что и сам приложил к сегодняшнему наряду дополнительные усилия, хотя мужчина никому бы не признался, что выбрал эти джинсы цвета ржавчины только потому, что они великолепно обтягивали его задницу, или что он надевал одежду с короткими рукавами в эти прохладные мартовские дни по той причине, что они отлично показывали красоту его рук. Но то, как выглядел Курт, даже заставило его немного устыдиться. Узкие брюки были выполнены из какого-то невероятно обтягивающего материала, и белые и черные полосы на них спускались вниз под полурасстегнутые Док Мартины. Эта комбинация визуально удлиняла его ноги чуть ли не вдвое, и Андерсону пришлось мысленно сделать несколько упражнений по самодициплине, дабы не поддаться сильнейшему желанию упасть перед Домом на колени и провести все утро, прослеживая эти бесконечные полосы пальцами. На Курте также была рубашка, конечно же – серебристо-серая по типу жилета, которая обнимала узкие бедра Хаммела так соблазнительно, восполняя тем самым тот факт, что верхняя часть тела парня была полностью закрыта от чужого взора. 

Губы Курта были краснее, чем обычно, и Блейн не знал, от горячего ли это кофе, или же от того, что парень прикусывал губу, а флуоресцентный свет в коридоре лишь правильно обозначал тенями небольшую ямочку на подбородке. Если бы он прикоснулся к ней языком, подумал Андерсон, была бы кожа в этом месте идеально мягкой и гладкой, или же ему удалось бы ощутить легкий намек на щетину? Его язычок очень сильно желал узнать ответ на этот вопрос. 

В целом же, оценивая вместе и выбор одежды, и непринужденную позу, и мальчишескую улыбку, Курт выглядел как необычайно аппетитный кусочек самого запретного плода, на который только удавалось бросить взгляд двадцатисемилетнему сабу. Блейн внезапно почувствовал огромную симпатию к бедняжке Еве*. 

Вот только, напомнил он себе, Хаммел вовсе не был запретным. Благодаря этим меткам на запястьях, Курт принадлежал ему. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, лишь протянуть руку. 

Парень опустил ногу со стены и скрестил с другой лодыжкой, и, черт подери, разве можно было найти картину прекрасней? 

– Если ты хочешь смотреть на меня _так_ и дальше, то тебе стоит сначала открыть дверь, – произнес он с сияющими глазами. – Прежде чем кто-нибудь увидит тебя. 

Попасть ключом в замочную скважину – это не должно было быть таким сложным занятием.

В конце концов, Блейну удалось справиться с этим и широко распахнуть дверь, слегка отодвигаясь, чтобы пропустить Хаммела вперед, потом он прошёл за ним и закрыл за собой. Будет ли это выглядеть слишком подозрительно, если он еще и запрет дверь на ключ? Он что, еще и надеется, будто здесь что-то может произойти? 

А, к черту. 

Блейн все стоял в нерешительности лицом к двери, одну руку держа на замке, а вторую положив на гладкую деревянную поверхность. В другом, в идеальном мире Хаммел бы начал с того, на чем они закончили – он бы принял это приглашение и прижал бы Андерсона к двери, принялся бы тереться об него и прикоснулся губами к его шее, посасывая ее, оставляя на этом месте огромный засос, словно _клеймя_ его. 

– Ты можешь повернуться. Я не кусаюсь. 

Блейн подавил слабый укол разочарования и повернулся лицом к Курту. Парень поставил стаканчики с кофе на стол и, немного порывшись в сумке, достал оттуда несколько пакетиков с сахаром и сухими сливками. После, развернувшись к Андерсону, он объяснил это с неловкой улыбкой: 

– Я не знал, что тебе нравится, поэтому взял для тебя обычный кофе. Но здесь есть сахар и сливки. 

– Вообще-то, я пью всегда именно обычный. 

Курт просиял.

– Правда? Ничего себе. Может, это одна из тех штук, что происходит между родственными душами. 

– Думаешь? – Блейн не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ. 

Хаммел отказался от своего кофе и приблизился к мужчине, который все еще прислонялся к двери. 

– Если честно, я не уверен, что должен здесь делать, – признался он, пожимая плечами. 

– А что ты хочешь сделать? – Андерсон попытался прозвучать незаинтересованным. 

– Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. 

Этот ответ был настолько прямым и неожиданным, что у Блейна перехватило дыхание. Его собственный голос был немного неуверенным, когда он произнес:   
– Ты должен. Если хочешь. 

Андерсон мысленно вознес хвалу небесам за то, что решился сегодня надеть рубашку с коротким рукавом, потому что Курт подошел совсем близко к нему и протянул руку, почти невесомым движением проведя кончиками двух пальцев едва ощутимую дорожку от его левого локтя до плеча, вдоль слегка напрягшихся бицепсов. Блейн мог прочитать в глазах Хаммела, как сильно это ему нравится, отчего почувствовал небольшой прилив гордости. Курт обхватил плечо Андерсона рукой, а затем вновь провел ладонью вниз, очерчивая большим пальцем напряженные мускулы, и опустился еще, ближе к запястью. Блейн инстинктивно перевернул ладонь, и пальцы Курта скользнули между его так, что теперь они держались за руки. 

– У тебя очень красивые руки, – выдохнул Хаммел. Блейна вдруг осенило, что до этого момента парень никогда и ни к кому не прикасался таким образом. 

– Спасибо, – произнес Андерсон, и это прозвучало так, словно он благодарит его не только за этот комплимент. 

Было странно наблюдать, как Курт пытался разложить в своей голове все по полочкам. Он почти благоговейно прикасался к Андерсону, но стоя вот так, держась за руки, Хаммел, казалось бы, даже немного выпрямился, стал более уверенным в себе, и на какое-то мгновение Блейн подумал, что тот вот-вот его поцелует. 

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы, которые невозможно отменить? 

Когда Курт встал так близко, что Андерсон смог почувствовать, как поднимается и опадает его грудь при дыхании, то мужчина решил, что ему нет никакого дела ни до каких планов, даже если бы у него они и были. 

– Нет. 

Хаммел улыбнулся. 

– Я хочу отправиться к тебе. После школы. Ты ведь живешь один, правильно?   
Блейн смог лишь кивнуть. 

– Нам нужно поговорить. Мы еще многое должны обсудить. Я составил список.   
Андерсон приподнял брови. 

– Ты составил список? 

– Ну, я не хотел забыть что-нибудь важное, – казалось, Курта немного обидело это удивление Блейна. – Я пытаюсь быть ответственным насчет всего этого. 

Мужчина сжал руку Хаммела и после подарил ему свою самую ободряющую улыбку. 

– Нет, это очень хорошо. Список – это замечательная идея. 

Курт вернул ему рукопожатие, и лицо его расслабилось, осветившись счастливой улыбкой. 

– Отлично. Итак, у меня сегодня репетиция Хора после занятий, но, если хочешь, можешь меня подождать, и мы встретимся здесь, и я просто последую за тобой до твоего дома. 

– Конечно. Отличная идея. 

Самой мысли о том, что Курт будет в его квартире, было достаточно. Блейн даже не мог просить о чем-то большем. Но он, возможно, сделал что-то очень хорошее в прошлой жизни, потому что Хаммел преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние – так, что они теперь соприкасались грудью – и приблизился к лицу Андерсона. Он замешкался ровно на то время, чтобы спросить: 

– Ты не против, правда? 

– Еще как не против, – в ответ прошептал Блейн, и тогда чудесный рот Курта оказался прямо на его, прижимаясь вначале очень целомудренно, но когда мужчина приоткрыл губы, Хаммел воспользовался этим приглашением, скользнув внутрь язычком, нежно поглаживая его собственный. Пальцы Курта осторожно ласкали его руку, которую он уже не держал в своей, а затем абсолютно неожиданно обе их ладони оказались напротив друг друга, как и их рты, и парни начали пробовать друг друга на вкус, прикасаясь и чувствуя партнера. 

Хаммел слегка изменил позицию, и теперь одна из его длинных ног оказалась между бедер Андерсона. Если бы он немного пододвинулся, то вполне мог бы потереться о ногу Курта, но Блейн сдержался. Последнее, чего ему хотелось – это отпугнуть парня, и он был уверен, что смелое движение напротив ноги Хаммела… это было бы слишком рано, слишком быстро. 

Андерсон не мог точно сказать, кто двинулся первым, была ли это идея Курта, или же он сам каким-то образом положил этому начало, но внезапно их руки оказались наверху, и Хаммел прижал его ладони к двери над головой.

– Да… – не выдержал и выдохнул ему в губы Блейн. Он чуть ли не таял, опираясь лишь на дверь в качестве поддержки. Почувствовав нарастающую в штанах эрекцию, Андерсон даже не смог найти в себе силы задуматься об этом. Язычок Курта был теплым, нежно орудуя у него во рту, а руки такими сильными… Он хотел, чтобы Хаммел знал, как это правильно. Как сильно Блейн нуждался в этом. Его член быстро твердел, и, прежде чем Андерсон сумел себя остановить, толкнулся вперед, легко потираясь о ногу Курта. 

А затем жалобно всхлипнул: «Нет», – когда губы парня оторвались от его собственных. Он открыл глаза и встретился с темным и удивленным взглядом Хаммела. На какое-то мгновение они так и оставались, глядя друг на друга. Может, дело было в том угле, под которым они находились друг с другом, или же из-за различия в росте, а может из-за слоев одежды, но Блейн не мог сказать, был ли Курт так же возбужден. Хаммел, со своей стороны, мог чувствовать его эрекцию, ведь это было очевидно, и он не знал, что именно нужно с этим делать. 

Слишком быстро, слишком скоро. Андерсон задержал дыхание. 

Курт не отстранился. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Хаммел пододвинулся ближе, намеренно упираясь бедром ему в пах, а затем начал слегка качаться из стороны в сторону. 

– О боже… – тихо застонал Блейн, когда наслаждение принялось покалывать под кожей, спускаясь вниз до кончиков пальцев и распространяясь по спине. Он не знал, что сказать или сделать. Андерсон боялся произнести что-нибудь неправильное, ведь тогда Курт остановится. Блейн боролся сам с собой, оставаясь прижатым к двери и стараясь не толкнуться вперед в ногу Хаммела, приказывая себе принять все, что парень захочет дать ему. 

Улыбка вновь вернулась на лицо парня – такая же самодовольная, как та, что расцвела в тот момент, когда Курт понял, что принес ему правильный кофе. Глаза Хаммела загорелись озорством, и он повернул ногу – именно повернул, _потерся_ о него, об его возбужденный член, и заключил губы Андерсона в еще более самодовольный поцелуй, сильнее зажимая ладони Блейна, становясь, казалось бы, все увереннее с каждым тихим стоном, исходившим от брюнета. 

Каким образом они перешли от неловкого разговора о кофе к этому, Андерсон не знал, но ему хотелось, чтобы это никогда, _никогда_ не заканчивалось. Тело Курта контролировало его самым превосходным образом – заключив руки в крепкий замок, владея его ртом своими невероятно мягкими и теплыми губами, пытая язык Блейна своим, лаская ногой и дразня напряженный член Андерсона мучительными полуоборотами бедер, и это все возносило Блейна на самую высокую точку, заставляя танцевать своим телом своеобразный танец под совершенно особенную беззвучную мелодию Хаммела. 

А затем, последний раз скользнув языком по нижней губе мужчины, Хаммел немного отступил – его рот отдалился, это восхитительное давление ноги парня прекратилось, а руки внезапно оказались на свободе. Курт прижался лбом к его собственному, и Блейн, тяжело дыша, открыл глаза, уставившись на свою родственную душу с удивлением. 

– Нет, – выдохнул он. – Не останавливайся. Ты все делаешь правильно, – Блейн потянулся к самым прекрасным и мягким губам, но Хаммел отстранился, чтобы тот не мог вновь к нему прикоснуться. 

– Прозвенел первый звонок. 

– Нет, это не так. 

Дрожащий смешок сотряс тело Курта, и в тех местах, где они все еще соприкасались друг с другом, это отдалось Андерсону легкой вибрацией. 

– Это так, Блейн. Взгляни на часы. 

Ужасные, ненавистные стрелочки на циферблате показывали 7:50. У Андерсона оставалось лишь 10 минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок, взять свое тело под контроль и вспомнить хоть что-то из индустриальной революции для тех тридцати пяти учеников, что будут его ожидать. 

– Черт, – он откинул голову назад, и на этот раз Курт громко рассмеялся. И после всего, что они только что здесь делали, было абсолютно неправильным то, что этот смешок заставил Андерсона почувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком. 

– Вот, держи, – Хаммел потянулся назад и, взяв стаканчики, протянул один Блейну. – Пей свой кофе. 

Андерсон лишь продолжал неподвижно смотреть на него. 

– Тебе придется отойти от двери, чтобы я мог уйти. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – Блейн не сумел удержаться; он толкнулся вперед, отчего вновь потерся членом о бедро парня. – _Ответственный_ Дом не оставил бы меня здесь в таком состоянии. 

На секунду он забеспокоился, что Хаммел неправильно его поймет, но Курт лишь рассмеялся, и завел руку за мужчину, открывая дверь. У Блейна не оставалось других вариантов, кроме как потесниться и пропустить его вперед. Через приоткрытую дверь стал слышен обыденный школьный шум и разноголосый щебет учеников, в быстром темпе расхаживающих по коридорам. 

– Ну что же, огромное спасибо за помощь, мистер Андерсон, – произнес Курт. – Теперь я все понял гораздо лучше, – он улыбнулся Блейну. – Увидимся на четвертом уроке. 

Парень вышел в коридор, оставив брюнета одного со стаканчиком кофе и возбужденным членом. Блейн ощущал себя так, будто его сбило грузовиком – жизнерадостным, сексуальным, просто невероятным грузовиком. Ему даже не хотелось, чтобы эрекция спадала – Блейн желал чувствовать это весь день; быть возбужденным вот так позволило бы ощущать незримое присутствие Курта рядом с ним. 

Однако это было непрактично. Особенно в этих джинсах. Сделав глоток, Блейн слегка поморщился от горечи. Потянувшись за сливками, Андерсон понял, что тихо напевает мелодию собственного будильника, и улыбнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу приблизительно так же, как это делал Курт, стоя около его кабинета.   
Возможно, все действительно будет в порядке. И Хаммел, наверно, и правда мог со всем этим справиться. Теперь казалось, что им удастся найти пути решения их ситуации. 

И тут Блейн понял, что, наконец, позволил себе надеяться. 

 

х х х х

 

Курт буквально _протанцевал_ через все свои утренние занятия. Первым делом он избавился от стаканчика кофе – после тех десяти минут, проведенных в кабинете Блейна, потребность в кофеине резко отпала. И то, что практически всю ночь он провел, погруженный в книгу «Как Доминировать. Для чайников» (которая, как оказалось, была переполнена полезной информацией), составляя список вещей, которые хотел сделать со своим сабмиссивом, вовсе не имело значения. Хаммел ни капельки не чувствовал себя уставшим. У него была родственная душа. Родственная душа, которая возбудилась в его присутствии и чуть ли не трахнула его ногу, шепча: _«Ты все делаешь правильно»_. И Курта совершенно не волновало, что его не сходившая с лица самодовольная улыбка вызывала подозрительные взгляды. 

_Да.  
О боже.   
Так хорошо.  
Не останавливайся._

Его мозг продолжал прокручивать эти слова, повторяя каждый звук прекрасного и отчаянного голоса Андерсона, словно самую чудесную музыку на свете. И все, что он видел и чувствовал, был _Блейн_. 

Но Курт вовсе не отвлекался. Абсолютно нет. Он уделял внимание словам преподавателей на каждом уроке и блестяще отвечал на задаваемые вопросы, потому что Хаммел был супергероем. Супергероем, который мог решать задачки по геометрии, печь удивительные кексы и легко доминировать своим невероятно сексуальным двадцатисемилетним сабмиссивом – и все это до обеда, даже не вспотев. Ну, ладно, можно сказать, что был небольшой намек на пот, когда он прижимал Андерсона к двери кабинета, но это был пот от секса, что совсем не было похоже на пот от прилагаемых усилий. 

Курт проделывал свой (идеальный, изящный, словно он был царем всего мира) путь от кабинета экономики до класса истории, когда рядом с ним возникла Рейчел и просунула руку ему под локоток. 

– У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы рассказать мне все, или же ты нарушишь самое важное правило в кодексе друзей. 

Хаммел попытался изобразить презрительный взгляд. 

– Как и всегда, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. 

– Курт. Пожалуйста. Ты все утро ходишь как кот, только что слопавший канарейку. Ты никогда не выглядел таким счастливым. Даже во время недели Гаги. Или тогда, когда мистер Шу сдался и позволил нам исполнить Бритни Спирс. Что-то произошло, и я требую ответа, что же это.

– Я что, просто не могу быть счастливым от того, что нахожусь здесь?   
Рейчел остановилась. 

– Здесь? Серьезно? Нет, – она продолжила идти по коридору, дразнящим голосом напевая ему: – Кроме того, Финн рассказал мне о вашем разговоре прошлой ночью. 

Курт ускорился, чтобы догнать ее. 

– О боже! Он хотя бы подождал, чтобы зайти в свою комнату, или же позвонил тебе прямо из коридора? 

– Вообще-то, он дождался сегодняшнего утра. За что я его определенно накажу. Подобного рода информацию нужно немедленно мне рассказывать. Ох, да ладно, все в порядке, – уверила его девушка, когда Хаммел посмотрел на неё так, словно она сошла с ума. – Ему нравится, когда я его наказываю. 

Курт смог лишь покачать головой, продолжая идти. Как он вообще мог подумать, что говорить о таком с Финном – хорошая идея? 

– Смысл в том, – не отступала Рейчел, – что прошлой ночью ты разговаривал с Финном о том, как быть хорошим Домом, а теперь ты ходишь здесь, глядя на всех так, будто только что выиграл билет на «Злую». Ты встретил кого-то, Курт. Разве ты еще не понял, что нельзя скрывать от меня подобное? 

Теперь они стояли рядом с кабинетом истории, и Курт оттолкнул Берри в сторону, чтобы заглянуть в класс. Блейна внутри не было – лишь несколько заранее пришедших учеников. Тогда он схватил Рейчел за руку и втянул в кабинет, направляясь к их обычным местам. 

– Ладно, послушай, – прошептал он, подталкивая девушку к ее стулу и нависая над ней, несмотря на протестующий взгляд. – Я тебе обещаю – если будет, что рассказывать, ты узнаешь об этом первая. Но пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , перестань сейчас об этом говорить, Рейчел. Я серьезно. 

Она пристально уставилась на него. Все веселье тут же испарилось, и ее глаза расширились от понимания. 

– О боже. У тебя ведь _кто-то_ есть, правда? 

И в этот момент тот самый _кто-то_ зашел в помещение. Курт занял свое место и сжал ладонь Берри. 

– Узнаешь первая. Я обещаю. Просто… – Хаммел отчаянно прожестикулировал свободной рукой. Рейчел улыбнулась ему и, тихо пообещала ему это, приложив два скрещенных пальца к сердцу. 

Блейн направился прямо к столу, который сегодня был организован и в полном порядке, и начал выкладывать из сумки необходимые для урока принадлежности. На его лице призрачно мелькала слабая улыбка, и Хаммел искренне надеялся, что это из-за него. Другие ученики заполнили класс и расселись по местам, а Пакерман вошел последним, скользнув на свой стул под аккомпанемент звонка.

Андерсон, наконец, поднял взгляд и посмотрел на собравшихся, задержавшись на Курте чуть дольше, чем положено, но все же оставаясь спокойным и профессионально собранным. Обойдя стол, он сел спереди на его краешек. 

– Хорошо, – обратился он к классу с улыбкой, – мы должны начать сначала. Потому что вчера я был немного… не в себе и не мог продемонстрировать себя с лучшей стороны. Итак, мистер Андерсон, – представился он, – ассистент, буду заменять вашего учителя, вероятнее всего, до конца этого года, и, если кто-то может собрать для меня все домашние работы, я буду за это благодарен. – Надеюсь, что с вопросами ни у кого не возникнет проблем. 

Рейчел сразу подскочила, намереваясь выполнить просьбу учителя. Она остановилась около стола Пакермана, который протянул ей измятый листок. 

– Я сделал только первые три, – произнес он. – Я остановился на этой битве, потому что вопросы были слишком сложными. 

Курт не смог удержаться. 

– Ты так думаешь? – сказал он сладостным голосом и достаточно громко, даже не задумываясь о правилах этикета. – У меня не было с этим никаких проблем. На самом деле, я думаю, что сделал все _правильно._

Казалось, мистер Андерсон вспомнил нечто важное, что должен был немедленно записать на доске, и повернулся спиной к двадцати двум парам глаз. Но яростно распространившийся по задней части шеи румянец предательски выдал его состояние. 

Курт улыбнулся и устроился поудобнее. 

Это будет _очень весело._


	7. Chapter 7

На самом деле Хаммел намеревался провести весь час, поддразнивая Блейна. Он приготовил свой карандаш, собираясь проделывать нескромные движения им у своих губ – ведь именно так все делали в фильмах, правильно? Это был его план. Но, спустя сорок минут после начала занятия Курт даже не приступал к нему. 

Как оказалось, Андерсон был потрясающим учителем. Он действительно любил историю, и это было очевидно. Блейн хорошо видел связи между событиями и любил то, как крупные исторические события влияли на жизни самых простых людей. Страсть мистера Андерсона была заразительной, и через какое-то время он умудрился втянуть в дискуссию о довикторианской и послевикторианской морали практически весь класс, включая даже Пака. Как бы сильно Хаммелу не хотелось поиграть, он не мог заставить себя испортить триумф Блейна. 

– Значит, вы говорите, – начал Пакерман, – что теперь я должен сперва пригласить саба на свидание, а только потом смогу перегнуть через стол… и за это я должен благодарить эту цыпочку Викторию? 

– Боже мой, Ноа! – строго взглянула на него Рейчел. – Далеко не каждый саб хочет, чтобы его перегнули через стол! 

– Ээм, вообще-то, думаю, что каждый. Все они хотят, чтобы их взяли, и мы хотим взять их, но с тех пор, как мы такие цивилизованные и всякое такое, приходится сначала много говорить, что, на мой взгляд, полнейшая чепуха и трата времени.

Курт слегка поежился и попытался оценить реакцию Блейна. Он действительно хотел быть взятым на столе? Если ответ был положительным, то для них нет никакой надежды. Может, этим утром Хаммел и успешно разыгрывал из себя Доминанта, но ему казалось, что, прежде чем пойти на такой шаг, должно пройти много времени. 

Андерсон же больше был обеспокоен тем, чтобы пресечь неподобающие разговоры, нежели посылать сигналы своему Дому, что было весьма похвальным поведением для него в качестве учителя, но несколько разочаровывающим в качестве саба, решил Курт. 

– Хорошо, – прервал Блейн Пака, – да, до наступления Викторианской эпохи отношения между сабмиссивами и Доминантами были... более прямолинейными и простыми. В разное время и с разным уровнем, ээм, публичного появления, но ты прав. Не было ничего такого цивилизованного, как сейчас. Но затем Виктория представила миру новый способ поиска и возможности быть со своей родственной душой. 

Казалось, Блейну действительно нравилось это. Значит, наличие родственной души вполне могло компенсировать отсутствие такого вида активности, как перегибание через стол? 

– Но почему раньше люди не так стремились найти свою родственную душу? – пропищала из задней части комнаты Келли Родински. – Я хочу сказать... ведь имя написано на твоей руке; вполне очевидно, _что_ ты должен делать. 

– В течение долгого времени у людей были гораздо более высокие приоритеты. Представителям аристократии приходилось вступать в браки по расчету, чтобы укрепить свои позиции и приумножить состояние. А бедным просто нужно было как-то прокормить себя, – Андерсон повернулся к доске и принялся делать заметки, оглядываясь через плечо на класс, дабы убедиться, что они пишут за ним. Курт же не мог не обратить внимание на то, как соблазнительно напряглись сухожилия на его шее.

– Что, если твоя родственная душа – это какой-то тощий мальчишка, который даже не сможет нарубить достаточно дров, чтобы пережить зиму? Или больная девушка, которая не сможет родить детей, чтобы те в свою очередь позаботились о тебе в старости? – он перестал писать и повернулся обратно к классу. – В течение долгого времени до Викторианской эпохи лишь люди среднего класса имели свободу выбора. И из-за этого они свысока смотрели на остальных, что не способствовало общественному порядку.

– Но Ромео и Джульетта были родственными душами, а это происходило задолго до Викторианской эпохи, – не удержался Курт. 

Взгляд Андерсона метнулся к нему, и почти незаметная улыбка расцвела на губах, прежде чем вновь угаснуть. Значит, это действительно было для него, самодовольно решил Хаммел. 

– Да, но Ромео и Джульетта были также и наглядным уроком. Люди эпохи Елизаветы изначально понимали, что они обречены, потому что поставили связь со своей родственной душой выше, нежели подчинение семье или обязательствам.

Блейн вновь повернулся к доске, записывая некоторые примечания, и Курт полностью выпал из темы разговора, когда темная и грубая ткань джинс туго натянулась на восхитительной заднице саба. 

– Если мы перенесемся во времена Джейн Остин, как раз перед началом Викторианской эпохи, то увидим, что все начало меняться. Все героини книг писательницы остались со своими родственными душами; однако эти же самые родственные души оказались в очень выгодном для всех союзе.

– Подождите-ка, здесь урок истории или литературы? – спросил Пакерман. – Потому что если я трачу время не на том предмете, уж лучше свалю сразу. 

Блейн улыбнулся ему.

– История и литература вообще очень тесно связаны друг с другом, – сказал он, вновь отворачиваясь и делая заметки на белой доске, потянувшись вверх так, что край рубашки приподнялся, обнажая мышцы спины и отвлекая самым великолепным способом. 

Когда Андерсон вновь оказался лицом к лицу с классом, то его взгляд скользнул к Курту, и широкая улыбка коснулась уголков его рта, а одна из бровей чуть приподнялась. И Хаммела озарило – он делал это *специально*. Блейн писал на доске имена и события, используя это как повод, чтобы повернуться и похвастаться своей задницей в этих джинсах, а также тем, как напрягались его мышцы при растяжке. 

_Он дразнил Курта._

– Так что же изменилось? – спросил у всех мистер Андерсон, все еще глядя на Хаммела. – Почему в Викторианскую эпоху все было по-другому? 

Отлично, Курт тоже мог играть грязно. 

– Это легко. Королева Виктория встретила свою родственную душу, – произнес он, вытягивая свои ноги в проход и скрещивая их в лодыжках. Курт видел, как сегодня утром Блейн пялился на них, так выгодно подчёркнутых узкими штанами. И Хаммел был невероятно доволен собой, когда лицо Андерсона чуть окрасилось в приятно розовый цвет. Курт взял карандаш. План с нескромными движениями вновь вступил в силу.

– Ладно, а почему тот факт, что какая-то цыпочка встретила свою родственную душу, все для нас изменил? – вновь спросил Пак. 

Андерсон усилием воли сумел отвести свой взгляд от Курта и его ног и направить на Пакермана.

– Потому что эта цыпочка, о которой ты говоришь, была Королевой Англии. Которая в то время была наиболее могущественной страной в мире. Виктории и Альберту приходилось даже скрывать факт столь тесной связи до свадьбы, после которой уже нельзя было ничего поделать. Хоть этот союз и стал великолепным политическим ходом, они боялись, что если кто-либо узнает о родстве их душ, то попытается остановить свадьбу. Потому что замужество Королевы Англии с её родственной душой создавало серьёзнейший прецедент. И другие люди захотели бы последовать ее примеру. 

Курт уж было собирался сделать свое первое движение карандашом, когда Дженн Гиббс подняла руку и, дождавшись кивка учителя, заговорила: 

– Значит, мы все надеваем белые свадебные платья из-за нее? 

– Да, именно, – ободряюще улыбнулся ей Блейн. Хаммел ощутил прилив гордости от того, что Андерсону удалось привлечь к обсуждению самого застенчивого саба в их классе. – Итак, почему же, на твой взгляд, власть имущие так ненавидели эту идею? 

Дженн слегка покраснела. Методика преподавания доктора Флетчера заключалась в том, чтобы дискуссия на занятиях происходила между самыми разговорчивыми. И девушка не привыкла, чтобы внимание фокусировалось на ней, кроме тех моментов, когда бедняжка допускала неосторожность садиться между Хаммелом и Пакерманом.

– Думаю, если аристократ хотел, чтобы его дочь вышла замуж за богатого старика, а она была категорически против, то просто могла сказать: "Но ведь это нормально для Королевы" или что-то вроде того, так? И как ты можешь контролировать своих собственных детей, если сама Королева без умолку говорит о том, как удивительно быть со своей родственной душой?

– Абсолютно правильно, – кивнул Блейн. – И дело касалось даже не только титулованных лиц, или населения Англии. Люди всего мира равнялись на Викторию. И потому ее речи о том, как она счастлива со своей второй половинкой – родственной душой, – вызвали широкий резонанс. Это изменило все.

Неожиданно прозвенел звонок, и Андерсону пришлось перекрикивать тут же поднявшийся гул обрадованных учеников:

– Тест по шестой главе будет в понедельник; убедитесь, что вы взяли с собой учебники, и подготовьтесь! 

Хаммел не смог удержаться и тихо застонал. Это их первые совместные выходные. Блейн что, не мог отложить контрольную еще на пару дней? 

– Ох, в чем дело, Курт, – решила подразнить его Рейчел. – Большие планы на эти выходные? 

Андерсон, начавший было складывать в сумку все приготовленные для урока материалы, невольно застыл, услышав вопрос Рейчел, и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. 

– Вообще-то да, – признался Хаммел. – Очень большие. Но теперь мне нужно будет заниматься... – он театрально вздохнул, заставив Берри захихикать. После друзья быстро собрались, и, направляясь к выходу, Курт остановился у стола учителя. 

– Отличный урок, мистер Андерсон, – дразнящим голосом произнес он. – Гораздо лучше, чем ваше первое. 

Блейн встретился с его взглядом своими теплыми золотистыми глазами. 

– Я рад, что ты одобряешь.

Боже, Курт просто обожал это. Все его одноклассники стояли рядом, совершенно не понимая, что таким образом они сказали: _«Хороший мальчик»_ и _«Спасибо, мой Господин»._

– Приятных выходных, – махнул рукой Хаммел, и вышел из кабинета вместе с Рейчел. 

 

х х х х

 

В этот же день, когда до четырёх оставалось всего пять минут, Блейн собрал все работы, которые было необходимо проверить, запер дверь своего кабинета и стал дожидаться Курта снаружи. Как бы ни была приятна идея об еще одном свидании в крошечной комнатке, Андерсон чувствовал легкое беспокойство, был немного на нервах, да и вообще просто хотел заполучить парня в свое распоряжение, отвезти к себе в квартиру и узнать, наконец, что находится в том загадочном списке.

Он не признавался в этом самому себе, но этим утром одна идея о том, что придётся проводить урок в классе Курта, чертовски его пугала. Не имело значения, как сильно привлекал его Дом, и неважно, что они были родственными душами со значительной разницей в возрасте, просто – сказал Блейн самому себе – он ужасно боялся, что кто-нибудь обнаружит, что здесь происходит. Родственные души или нет, люди все равно будут его осуждать. 

Но занятие прошло... на удивление весело. Они как-то умудрились флиртовать и подначивать друг друга, не раскрывшись даже перед наиболее сообразительными и наблюдательными учениками, и Андерсон все равно смог эффективно поработать, ведь даже самая застенчивая девушка включилась в процесс. И когда урок подошёл к концу, а Блейн чувствовал себя как нельзя лучше, Хаммел подошел и сказал, что он сделал отличную работу – это доставило ему массу удовольствия. Андерсон сознавал, что – при всём уважении к Курту – подобная ситуация, по идее, должна была вызвать у него как минимум некоторую неловкость, но у парня были естественные способности к доминированию. Даже учитывая разницу в возрасте и полное отсутствие житейского опыта, так беспокоящего Блейна, Хаммел все равно умудрился найти способ проникнуть ему прямо под кожу. И сама мысль о том, чего же можно будет ожидать от набравшегося силы, уверенности и опыта Курта, пускала по телу Андерсона стаю мурашек. Ему всего лишь нужно сосредоточиться на этом – на том, каким Хаммел _станет_.

Заметив выходящего из-за угла Доминанта, Блейн улыбнулся, почувствовав легкий прилив восторга. 

Хаммел, увидев своего саба, ждущего перед кабинетом, с удивлением остановился, но быстро пришел в себя и чуть ли не подскочил к нему. В течение нескольких секунд оба молча таращились друг на друга, будто не в силах решить, что сказать, и кто должен начать разговор. А после Блейн встряхнулся и, поправив ремешок сумки, произнес: 

– Значит, Хоровой кружок? 

Курт едва заметно пожал плечами. 

– Сегодня мы с Рейчел пели дуэтом. Чёрт, я не подумал… ты ведь мог бы постоять где-нибудь рядом и послушать. 

– И ты в этом хорош? – подразнил его Андерсон, толкая дверь и направляясь по коридору к выходу. 

– Я неподражаем. 

Блейн громко рассмеялся. 

– Кто же ты? 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Каждый раз я вижу совершенно другого человека. Ты постоянно удивляешь меня.   
Хаммел нахмурил брови. 

– Надеюсь, в хорошем смысле. 

– В самом лучшем. 

Курт улыбнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу – в очередном самом лучшем смысле.

– Знаешь, когда я был в школе, я тоже состоял в Хоровом кружке. 

Хаммел повернулся к нему и театрально округлил глаза. 

– Нет! Серьезно? Вот так совпадение.

– Ладно, понял, – в знак капитуляции поднял руки Андерсон. – Сарказм. Схожесть родственных душ. Ты абсолютно прав. 

Курт наклонил голову. 

– Конечно же, я прав. Значит, школа была в Огайо? Боже, я даже не знаю, откуда ты родом. 

Они подошли к главному выходу, и Блейн толкнул двери, пропуская Хаммела вперед на крыльцо. 

– Вообще-то вырос я здесь, недалеко – в Вестервилле. И учился в местной школе для мальчиков.

Курт резко остановился и развернулся к нему. 

– Не в Академии ли Далтон случаем? 

– Да, ты знаешь про Далтон? 

– Мы победили их в этом году на Отборочных. Боже, ты был Ворблером! – Хаммел уставился на него оценивающим взглядом. 

– Что? 

– Пытаюсь представить тебя в их униформе. 

– Эй! Я великолепно в ней выглядел. 

Курт приподнял бровь. 

– О, я в этом уверен, – он развернулся и направился вперед, побуждая Андерсона идти следом. – Тогда, если ты из Вестервилля, почему работаешь здесь, а не там? 

– Честно? Я знал, что если вернусь, то родители настоят, чтобы я жил с ними. А это для меня не вариант, – Блейн пожал плечами. – Поэтому я немного приврал и заставил их поверить, что здесь я гораздо нужнее. 

Курт цокнул языком: 

– Обманываешь родителей, Блейн? Я крайне в тебе разочарован. Я думал, что ты честный и послушный… 

Боже, Андерсон едва поспевал за скоростью, с которой обращался Дом. Минуту назад он был взволнованным подростком, затем флиртующей кокеткой, а теперь поддразнивающим Доминантом. У Блейна немного кружилась от этого голова, но не обязательно в плохом смысле. 

Они дошли до парковки, и Андерсон достал ключи, нажатием кнопки обозначая свою Тойоту Приус*.

– Вот, это моя. 

Хаммел кивнул.

– Очень впечатляет. Я одобряю.

– Могу я задать тебе вопрос? – выпалил Блейн прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Эта мысль крутилась на задворках сознания, не давая ему покоя, но он не был уверен, должен ли спрашивать.

– Конечно. 

– Ты сказал вчера кое-что, и это беспокоит меня. 

От этих слов Курт немного встревожился. 

– Ох, нет, не насчет нас, – поспешил успокоить его Андерсон. – Но… ты сказал о том, что над тобой здесь издеваются за твою непохожесть на других. И я просто подумал, что должен спросить, могу ли я… эээм, могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе протянул Курт. 

– Ну, я учитель, и…

Хаммел уставился на него, немного приоткрыв рот, и Блейн опустил глаза на тротуар. Он облажался; не нужно было ничего говорить. 

– Прости. Я знаю, я сабмиссив и, вероятнее всего, перешел границы, но если ты подвергаешься какой-либо травле, то это моя работа… 

– Блейн, посмотри на меня, – голос Курта вовсе не был гневным. И когда Андерсон поднял голову, то обнаружил, что Хаммел, скорее, выглядит польщенным. – Ты не переходил никакие границы. Просто… – Курт на секунду закрыл глаза, а затем снова взглянул на него. – Ты первый учитель, который спрашивает, может ли он чем-то помочь мне. 

– Серьезно? 

Он кивнул. 

– Ну, мистер Шу – это руководитель Хорового кружка – пытался однажды, но лишь потому, что это произошло прямо на его глазах. Это вовсе не имеет отношения к тому, что ты саб – я был просто потрясён, вот и все. 

– Так могу я помочь? – настаивал Андерсон. 

– На самом деле, в последнее время все обстоит гораздо лучше. Дейв Карофски, футболист, раньше был своего рода зачинщиком. Несколько месяцев назад он был помечен, как саб, и после этого физические издевательства прекратились, по большей же части меня просто обзывали разными словами. А после того, как метка появилась и у меня, исчезло даже это, – Хаммел немного сменил позу, перемещая сумку с одного плеча на другое. – Я, конечно, ожидал, что другие начнут вести себя так же, но сейчас не думаю, что это возможно. Не знаю, потому ли это, что он саб, а я Дом, или еще по какой причине, но я в порядке. Правда, – он слегка улыбнулся Блейну, отчего показался мужчине застенчивым юношей, как и прежде. 

– Хорошо, только, пожалуйста, скажи мне, если я смогу…

– Обещаю. 

Андерсону пришлось подавить в себе огромное желание прикоснуться к Хаммелу – положить ладонь на руку или же провести кончиками пальцев. Но здесь было слишком опасно, ведь их мог увидеть кто угодно. Через несколько секунд неоправданно неловкой тишины, Курт взмахнул рукой в сторону студенческой парковки. 

– А вот это моя, черный Навигатор. 

На этот раз широко открыл рот Блейн. 

– Это не совсем тот тип машины, который у меня ассоциировался с тобой. 

– Ну, мой отец – механик, – пояснил Хаммел. – У парня, который только купил ее, были проблемы с трансмиссией, поэтому, в конечном итоге, отец просто предложил ему от нее избавиться. И позапрошлым летом мы вместе с ним починили привод. 

– Серьезно?!

Хаммел застонал. 

– Пожалуйста, только не говори ничего о том, что я выгляжу так, будто не смогу отличить гаечный ключ от отвертки, потому что это реально утомляет. 

Блейн покачал головой. 

– Нет, просто… летом мы с отцом вместе починили Шевроле, перед тем, как я начал учиться в средней школе. 

– Что?! – вновь округлил глаза Хаммел, и мужчина громко засмеялся. 

– Ладно, хорошо, мы просто созданы друг для друга. Я не должен был в этом сомневаться. 

Курт указал на него пальцем. 

– Никогда этого не забывай. Значит, твой отец тоже механик, или как? 

– Боже мой, нет. Ему пришла в голову эта идея сразу после моего камин-аута, – Андерсон скривил лицо. – _«Эй, пап, знаешь, я гей». – «Отлично, сынок, давай вместе починим двигатель»._

– Ауч. 

– Да, именно. Значит, и твой отец…

– Боже мой, нет, – повторил за ним Курт и покачал головой. – Совсем нет. Мне не пришлось даже говорить об этом. То есть, я, конечно же, открылся, но папа сказал, что знал об этом с тех пор, как мне исполнилось три года. 

Блейн не смог сдержать легкого укола зависти. 

– Похоже, твой отец просто замечательный. 

– Да, он такой. Но тебе скоро самому придется встретиться с ним, правильно? 

Черт. Отец Курта. Как раз в тот момент, когда Андерсон сумел, наконец, уловить во всем этом оптимистичную нотку. Должно быть, испуг отразился на его лице, потому что после этого возникла очередная неловкая пауза, которую прервал Хаммел. 

– Ладно, нам пора ехать. Сегодня у меня есть лишь пара свободных часов. Пятницы предназначены для семейных ужинов. А затем я, конечно же, должен подготовиться к тесту в понедельник… – с широкой улыбкой он достал из сумки телефон. – На случай, если я тебя потеряю, дай мне свой адрес. 

Блейн вбил туда координаты, и протянул его обратно. Курт же несколько раз скользнул по пальцам Андерсона своими, прежде чем забрать телефон себе и положить его в кармашек. Больше не произнося ни слова, он повернулся и широкими шагами направился в сторону собственной машины. Блейн же позволил себе опереться на Тойоту, наблюдая за тем, как эти великолепные ноги в узких штанах удаляются от него. 

Он понятия не имел, какие у Курта планы на оставшуюся часть дня, но был абсолютно уверен – парень удивит его в любом случае.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тойота Приус, машина Блейна, выглядит вот так http://auto.newsko.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Toyota_Prius_Life_III_Facelift_%E2%80%93_Frontansicht_11._Februar_2013_D%C3%BCsseldorf.jpg . Так как в фанфике ее цвет неважен, я взяла на себя смелость предположить, что машина черная) 
> 
> **От переводчика:** небольшое путешествие по истории – не знаю, как дела у дорогих читателей, но ваш покорный слуга не слишком тесно знаком с историей. Поэтому я возьму на себя смелость выразить свои мысли по поводу связи королевы Виктории и Альберта с родственными душами, о которой велась речь в главе.   
>  Викторианская эпоха была довольно-таки спокойной относительно других. Цитируя Википедию, о ней можно сказать следующее: "Викторианская эпоха характеризуется быстрыми переменами во многих сферах человеческой жизни. Это были технологические, демографические сдвиги, изменение мировосприятия людей, изменения в политической и социальной системе. Один из английских историков отмечал, что «такие быстрые и постоянные перемены в сфере экономической и духовной жизни» были возможны потому, что «в этот период не было ни значительной войны, ни боязни катастрофы извне, в течение всего периода существовал интерес к религиозным вопросам, и происходило быстрое развитие научной мысли и самодисциплинирования человеческой личности»".  
> Другими словами, брак Альберта и Виктории - двух родственных душ - явился могущественным союзом. Двое были счастливы в своих отношениях; им не приходилось испытывать горечи в связи с отсутствием подле себя родственной души, а потому управление государством давалось легче и все с этим связанное.   
> Поправьте меня, если я не права :)


	8. Chapter 8

Курт припарковал свой Навигатор напротив большого здания – одного из тех живописных пережитков индустриального общества, еще сохранившихся в Лайме. Сильнее сжав руль, Хаммел несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн остановился у парадного входа и вышел из машины. 

Он нервничал. Гораздо больше, чем того ожидал. Курт готовился к этому. В промежутке между вчерашним вечером и сегодняшним днем он проигрывал в голове эту сцену тысячи раз – как часть с разговорами, так и… без разговоров. Хаммел точно знал, что хочет сделать. Пословица гласила, что «путешествие в тысячу миль начинается с одного шага», и этот первый шаг из машины казался путешествием всей его жизни. 

Андерсон шарился на заднем сидении в поисках своих сумки и пиджака, и Курт позволил себе просто смотреть на это в течение нескольких минут. Наблюдая за своей родственной душой, выполняющей столь рутинные действия, Хаммел осознал – еще ничего в его жизни не было столь важным. Ведь именно таким будет весь остаток их жизней. Однажды они с Блейном состарятся и поседеют, и, удобно устроившись в креслах-качалках, станут вспоминать этот день. И каким бы новым и пугающим это все не казалось, Курт верил, что это продлится целую вечность. В конечном итоге, все в Блейне будет столь же знакомым и привычным ему, как и любая мелочь о самом себе. 

Однако, если Курт так и не заставит себя выбраться из чертовой машины и присоединиться к своему сабу, который терпеливо дожидался его на другой стороне дороги, поглядывая в его сторону, им так и не удастся стать теми старичками в креслах. Поэтому Хаммел захватил свою сумку и открыл дверь. 

При его появлении Андерсон широко улыбнулся, но Курт видел, что он тоже взволнован. 

– Ты меня не потерял, – констатировал мужчина. 

– Пока нет, – согласился Хаммел. 

Парадная дверь здания была открыта, и на другой стороне коридора была еще одна, так же как и лестница, которую, очевидно, построили позднее. Блейн повернулся к апартаментам под номером 2 на левой стороне и скользнул ключом в замочную скважину. 

– Терпеть не могу, когда они переделывают старые здания под квартиры, – выразил свои мысли вслух Курт, разглядывая сводчатый потолок. 

Андерсон открыл дверь и немного отступил, позволяя Хаммелу войти первым.

– Я понимаю, о чем ты, – произнес он, закрывая за ними и защелкнув замок. – Однако квартиры получаются очень даже ничего. И хорошо ещё то, что рядом пока никто не живет, так что мне не приходится слушать ничей топот и шум, – или же волноваться, как кто-нибудь услышит _его_ собственные стоны. Этот конец фразы остался невысказанным, отчего Курт почувствовал еще большее беспокойство. 

Помещение действительно было чудесным. Блейн заставил его удобной и разнообразной мебелью; там был диван, мягкое кресло, низкий журнальный столик, который на данный момент был пуст, за исключением небольшой книжицы, на обложке которой были изображены струнные инструменты. Напротив стены расположилось фортепиано, отполированное до блеска. На деревянном полу ничего не было, и с ходу напрашивалась мысль, что дощатая поверхность не самым лучшим образом отражалась на состоянии коленей. Но, может, Блейну это нравилось. 

Место было небольшое – лишь маленькая кухня в одном углу и узкий коридорчик, ведущий в спальню – но в данный момент оно казалось невообразимо большим. Ранее они с Андерсоном оставались наедине только в тесном кабинете доктора Флетчера. Хаммел, конечно же, предполагал, что здесь им будет удобнее – в месте, где можно будет свободно передвигаться, – но, на самом, деле все было наоборот. В кабинете они были вынуждены оставаться в непосредственной близости. Здесь же у обоих был выбор. 

Нервы определенно не добавляли уверенности Курту. Он немного побродил по комнате, в то время как Блейн оставался у двери. 

– Здесь мило, – с улыбкой произнес Хаммел. – Ты хорошо здесь поработал. И освещение просто отличное. 

Боже. Как же жалко он звучал. Курт находился в одной квартире со своей родственной душой в полнейшем уединении, и все, о чем он смог заговорить – это об освещении. Передвинувшись ближе к пианино, Хаммел провел кончиками пальцев по гладким клавишам. 

– Ты играешь? – спросил он, повернувшись обратно к Блейну, который все еще подпирал дверь, будто опасаясь ступить в пустое пространство между ними.

– Да. Думаю, с моей стороны немного эгоистично было тащить подобные вещи через всю страну. Но нормально функционировать без пианино я не могу. 

– Через всю страну? Но ты же вырос в Вестервилле. 

Андерсон, наконец, перестал полагаться на то мнимое чувство безопасности, предлагаемое дверью. Отставив сумку на небольшой столик у входа, Блейн подошел к Курту, осторожно нажимая клавишу «ми» второй октавы*. 

– Ну, я учился в Университете штата Огайо, а дипломную работу писал в Нью-Йорке*. А потому эта малышка повидала гораздо больше, чем просто внутренность грузовика. 

Хаммелу хотелось спросить, что он изучал и почему вообще решил покинуть Нью-Йорк и вернуться в Богом забытый Огайо, но об этом они смогут поговорить позже, а сейчас пришла пора перестать откладывать неизбежное. Блейн, должно быть, был так же обеспокоен предстоящим обсуждением, как и он. Курту просто нужно было взять себя в руки и начать. Но, если честно, Хаммел не знал, каким образом. Последний раз, когда его саб стоял на коленях, он был зол и требователен – без этого Курт понятия не имел, как себя вести. Но после нескольких минут неловкой тишины, во время которых они просто стояли – и что уже начало становится для них слишком естественным – Блейн решил спасти его.

– Не хотел бы ты чего-нибудь выпить? 

Курт покачал головой. 

– Нет, спасибо. 

– Мы могли бы присесть, – предложил Андерсон, указывая в сторону дивана. 

Возможно, это был его час. Курт глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел Блейну прямо в глаза. 

– Вообще-то, я бы предпочел… я хочу, чтобы для этого ты встал на колени. 

Выражение лица Андерсона немного изменилось, глаза расширились от чего-то, что, как надеялся Курт, выдавало возбуждение, но также это могло быть удивление и даже страх. Но какие бы эмоции Блейн не пытался контролировать, он все же отступил от пианино и махнул рукой над тем местом, где только что стоял. 

– Я должен просто… 

– Ох, нет! – встрепенулся Хаммел. Обведя взглядом комнату, парень развернул кресло, чтобы теперь оно смотрело не в сторону журнального столика. На диване он заметил несколько темных подушек, одну из которых Курт и взял, после чего повернулся обратно к Блейну. 

– Ты не против? – спросил он, указывая подушкой на пол. Когда Блейн кивнул, Хаммел сел в кресло, отставил свою сумку в пределах досягаемости и положил подушку на пол – достаточно далеко от своих ног, чтобы Андерсон не сидел прямо перед ним. 

– Ты можешь встать на колени вот здесь, – произнес Курт, указывая на это место, прикусив язык, чтобы ненароком не добавить «пожалуйста». На самом деле он чувствовал себя ребенком, играющим во взрослые игры, и Андерсон, должно быть, почувствовал это, потому что медленно направился в сторону подушки и поначалу со всей серьезностью посмотрел Хаммелу в глаза, а затем совершенно осознанно опустился на маленькую подушку, не отводя взгляда до самого последнего момента. Как только Блейн оказался на коленях, то опустил голову, уставившись на пол. 

Курт мог прямо сейчас расцеловать Блейна за такую готовность и проявление подчинения. Конечно, Андерсон говорил ему, что воспринимает это абсолютно серьезно, несмотря на то, что сам Хаммел и понятия не имел, что делать. И сейчас Блейн пытался вдохновить Курта своей уверенностью. 

Поэтому, очередной раз сделав глубокий вдох, Хаммел запустил руку в сумку и положил свой список рядом с собой. А после постарался придать своему лицу выражение, как он надеялся, властной заботы. 

– Посмотри на меня, Блейн, – приказал Курт. Андерсон поднял голову и встретил его взгляд. 

Хаммел воспользовался этим мгновением, чтобы перевести дыхание. Картина, представшая перед его глазами – коленопреклонённый Блейн, покорно смотрящий на него – была несравнима с той, которую он вообразил еще в классе. В первый раз – тогда, в кабинете Андерсона – Курту не удалось как следует оценить ее, потому что все происходило на эмоциях. Сейчас же… эти прекрасные глаза… боже, это просто потрясающе, подумал Хаммел, что у него в запасе целая вечность для того, чтобы понять, какого они цвета, ведь времени на это может уйти немало. Золотистые, медовые, янтарные, карамельные – так много вариантов, и простое определение «карие» даже отдалённо не воздавало им должное. И то, как Блейн спокойно стоял на коленях и ждал – подобная картина была самой лучшей эротической фантазией любого Доминанта. И к черту глаза. Курту потребуются тысячи световых лет, чтобы на самом деле осознать тот факт, что этот мужчина принадлежит ему. 

Еще раз вздохнув, Хаммел заговорил. 

– Мне понравилось то, какими мы сегодня были, – произнес он, – только ты и я, флиртующие друг с другом и остальное. Мне бы хотелось сохранить это. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, говорил со мной и называл Куртом. Ну, помимо других слов, более сексуальных, понимаешь… под влиянием момента. Но в целом, – боже. Хаммел уже лепетал, как дитя. Нехороший знак, – я имел в виду, что ищу для себя вовсе не раба, Блейн. 

Андерсон просто кивнул, и это не слишком помогло Курту распознать реакцию мужчины. 

– Но для предстоящего разговора мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался на коленях, и спрашивал разрешение говорить, только если ты не отвечаешь на вопрос. Разрешение ты можешь попросить, прикоснувшись к моему колену. Договорились?

Блейн снова кивнул, и Курт улыбнулся от такого немедленного послушания. Он долго и упорно думал над этой частью, касающейся молчания саба, но Хаммелу было необходимо говорить, не беспокоясь о том, что его прервут. Кроме того, Финн сказал, что сабам нравились приказы и контроль. 

– Хорошо, тогда для начала, – Курт протянул левую руку, – сними мой браслет.

Андерсон нахмурил брови от удивления, но безмолвно подчинился, сражаясь с застежкой на браслете Курта и отнимая его от запястья. Хаммел забрал его и положил на стол рядом с сумкой и списком. 

– Теперь протяни мне свою руку, – Блейн вытянул ее вперед, и Курт проделал те же манипуляции, снимая с правого запястья саба и добавляя к коллекции на столике. Какое-то мгновение он не отпускал руку Андерсона, повернув ее и погладив кончиками пальцев шрамы, образующие имя «Курт Хаммел». Курт задумался, наступит ли такое время, когда выжженное имя на коже саба не будет посылать по его телу стаи мурашек. 

Блейн тихо вздохнул, и Хаммел отвел взгляд от запястья. Глаза Андерсона были закрыты, чтобы он мог спокойно сосредоточится на прикосновениях парня, который не сумел удержаться и провёл пальцами по раскрытой ладони Блейна.

Но они должны были поговорить. Для прикосновений будет время позже. Придерживайся плана, напомнил себе Курт, опуская руку Андерсона на свои колени. Блейн открыл глаза – он выглядел так, будто готов умолять о большем, но сохранял молчание, ожидая всего, что бы ни планировал Хаммел. 

– Я хочу, чтобы мы всегда делали это, оставаясь наедине, – продолжил Курт. – Снимали наши браслеты, чтобы иметь возможность видеть наши имена. И я всегда буду снимать твой и надевать, и ты будешь делать то же самое с моим. Знаешь, как своеобразный ритуал. 

Андерсон кивнул, и Хаммел решил, что вполне может потеряться в этих глазах. Теперь он начинал понимать, что особенного было в том, чтобы собственный саб стоял перед тобой на коленях. Это влияло на него со столь разных новых сторон, о которых Курт и не подозревал. Но он хотел узнать. Хотел найти способ убедить Блейна, что в конечном итоге они смогут делать абсолютно все. Но следующим пунктом в его списке было совершенно противоположное. 

– Насчет секса…

Андерсон немного поежился, будто собирался услышать что-то неприятное. 

– Секс… и что бы мы ни делали… к этому мы должны идти в моем темпе. Если ты со мной в этом, Блейн, тебе необходимо принять это. Мне всего шестнадцать, и я никогда и _ничего_ не делал, и у меня должен быть шанс, как и у всех других, чтобы пройти этот путь шаг за шагом, а не чувствовать давление со стороны к тому, к чему не готов. Я имею на это право. 

Он сделал паузу, позволяя Блейну попросить разрешение на вопрос, но тот остался неподвижным. 

– Ты можешь попросить меня обо всем, знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал быть честным со мной, когда говоришь, что тебе нужно, однако я буду решать, что мы будем делать и где. Это не подлежит обсуждению. И это всего лишь часть отношений со мной. Ты сможешь выдержать это? 

Андерсон долго раздумывал над ответом. Пока он размышлял его тело, казалось, немного расслабилось, а голос был спокойным, когда мужчина, наконец, ответил.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты был серьезен насчет этого. О том, чтобы я должен быть честным. Потому что я вполне могу… делать меньше, чем мне бы хотелось. Но меня вовсе не радует перспектива того, что я скажу что-то или попрошу, и напугаю тебя. 

– Нет, я все понимаю, – с улыбкой произнес Курт. – Клянусь, ты можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно. Что бы тебе ни было нужно, и неважно, насколько это безумная или необычная просьба. Я, конечно, могу умереть от смущения, – это вызвало ответную улыбку Андерсона, что Курт воспринял, как маленькую победу, – но не напугаюсь. Мне действительно хочется, чтобы ты мог сказать мне все.

Блейн не заговорил снова, лишь выразил улыбкой свою благодарность. И Курт вернул ему это. Все прошло гораздо лучше, чем Хаммел ожидал, и теперь он начал чувствовать себя более уверенным. Взглянув в свой список, – Курту действительно хотелось не отступать от плана – он повернулся обратно. 

– Ладно. Не думаю, что прямо сейчас мы должны составлять контракт.

Андерсон приподнял от удивления брови, но не сказал ни слова, а потому Хаммел продолжил. 

– И я решил, что мы будем придерживаться простых правил – ты подчиняешься всем прямым приказам, я не наказываю тебя за действия, о нежелательности которых не предупреждал, и, конечно же, ты не прикасаешься к себе и не кончаешь без моего разрешения, – последнюю часть Курт проговорил быстро, надеясь, так он сумеет не покраснеть. Однако, он не слишком в этом преуспел.

В первый раз Блейн протянул руку и прикоснулся к его колену. 

– Говори, – произнес Хаммел. 

И снова – Андерсону понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы начать. Курт был удивлен, каким удовлетворением было видеть, насколько серьезно он все это воспринимает. 

– Просто… – наконец, решился Андерсон. – Если мы не будем заниматься сексом, и мне не позволено прикасаться к себе…

– Я не так сказал, – Хаммел поразил сам себя тем, как быстро его Доминантное Я вырвалось наружу, желая поправить Блейна. – Я говорил, что ты не можешь прикасаться к себе без моего разрешения, – и, произнося это во второй раз, опровергая ошибочное предположение Андерсона, Хаммел больше не чувствовал потребности краснеть. Дальнейшее он не стал объяснять, ведь оно должно было быть очевидным для Блейна. И, вполне вероятно, Курт оказался прав, потому что Андерсон слегка откинулся на пятки и наклонил голову в качестве признательности. 

Бабочки в животе Хаммела взлетели вновь, но теперь это не имело ничего общего с нервами. Каким-то образом им удавалось разговаривать друг с другом, как Дом с сабом, и не подкреплять это гневом или похотью. Впервые Курт почувствовал стопроцентную уверенность в том, кем он являлся: Доминантом, дающим своему покорному сабмиссиву инструкции. 

Хаммел продолжил, когда стало очевидно, что Блейн больше не собирался ничего говорить. 

– В общем, насчет контракта – думаю, до тех пор, пока у нас его не будет, мы можем полагаться на стоп-слово. Если я каким-либо образом сделаю что-нибудь, от чего ты почувствуешь себя некомфортно, ты можешь сказать его, и мы поговорим. У тебя ведь есть стоп-слово? 

Андерсон вновь посмотрел на него. 

– Эмм… конечно, декрещендо для «помедленнее», и для остановки… 

– Фермата? – не сдержавшись, прервал его Курт. 

– Вообще-то, цезура*. 

Хаммелу не хотелось разрушать свой образ Доминанта, но попытка провалилась, и он широко улыбнулся Блейну. 

– Боже, они мне нравятся! Ты себе даже не представляешь, Блейн. Сама мысль о стоп-словах меня до смерти пугала. Типа того, что, боже, я могу все испортить настолько, что тебе придется его применить. Но эти же кажутся каким-то естественным изменением темпа. Черт, они потрясающие. 

Уголки губ Андерсона немного приподнялись, и он снова прикоснулся к колену Курта. 

– Говори. 

– Именно по этой причине я их и выбрал. Мне всегда казалось, что я каким-то образом все испорчу, если произнесу их. Но с этими, кажется, что я лишь беру передышку. 

Неосознанно Курт протянул руку и погладил мужчину по щеке в качестве одобрения и признательности. 

– Они просто идеальные, Блейн. 

Андерсон подался вперёд на прикосновения Курта, и очередная волна возбуждения обдала тело Доминанта. Теперь это казалось таким естественным. И Хаммел наслаждался этим контактом еще какое-то время, прежде чем откинуться на спинку и перейти к последней, наиболее важной части. 

– Хорошо. Для дальнейшего я хочу, чтобы ты спрашивал свободно, не нужно просить разрешения. Нам следует решить, что станем делать с… публичным аспектом наших отношений. 

В ту же секунду напряжение вернулось в тело Блейна, и Курт инстинктивно наклонился, прикасаясь к его лицу. Поглаживая его скулы, Хаммел дождался, пока мужчина вновь станет в состоянии говорить. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты воспринял это неправильно, – осторожно начал он. 

– Честность, помнишь? – подсказал Курт. 

Андерсон сглотнул. 

– Хорошо. На самом деле, я чертовски напуган, что люди обо всем узнают. И я в курсе – то, что мы родственные души вроде как меняет все, но я не вижу, как остальные – учителя и ученики – смогут воспринимать меня серьезно, если будут знать…

– Что я твой Дом? – Хаммел сделал попытку ему помочь. 

Взгляд Блейна скользнул от стен к потолку, пытаясь найти точку где-либо позади Курта. 

– Что я прихожу домой и подчиняюсь одному из своих учеников. Одному из _их_ учеников, – он пожал плечами, пытаясь подыскать правильные слова. – Я помню, как чувствовал себя... раньше… когда слышал, что один из учителей состоит в связи с учеником. И хоть я сознавал, что это было судьбой, на деле от этого новость не становилась… правильной. 

Блейн вновь посмотрел на Курта, который пытался контролировать свою реакцию. Он не был глупым. И никогда не думал, что Андерсон будет испытывать радость по поводу их разницы в возрасте. Однако Хаммел не мог отрицать, что слышать размышления Блейна было больно. Как и знать, что он прав. Люди всегда будут считать их союз неправильным, несмотря на то, что говорит закон – по крайней мере, пока Хаммел не повзрослеет. Поэтому слышать такое от Блейна, словно подстегивало его собственные страхи и неуверенность. Но Курт точно знал, что сейчас он должен отложить в сторону все свои эмоции и, выполняя работу Дома, убедиться в безопасности собственного саба. Поэтому Хаммел, ощущавший себя невероятно подавленным после речи Андерсона, взял себя в руки. 

– В некотором смысле, это может быть и проще, – решился он. – Ты вообще думал о том, что нам все время придется скрываться и прятаться? 

– Я просто не могу. Прости. Я не готов. 

Видеть, что Андерсону так же больно, тоже помогало. И попытки улыбнуться с треском провалились. 

– Хорошо. Ты пошел мне навстречу в вопросе секса, поэтому я соглашусь с тобой здесь. Однако, я настаиваю на двух вещах. 

– Хорошо.

– Мы скажем моим родителям. Я не буду им лгать, поэтому, если мы собираемся проводить время вместе, они должны знать. 

Блейн прикусил губу, но с согласием кивнул. 

– И ты наденешь черный браслет, – Андерсон хотел было что-то сказать, но Курт прервал его. – Мне необходимо, чтобы остальные были в курсе: ты нашел свою родственную душу, пусть им и неизвестно, что это я. Ты можешь сказать им все, что угодно – любые детали, которые сочтешь для себя комфортными. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты носил черный браслет. 

Блейн улыбнулся. 

– Я собирался сказать, что, конечно же, хочу надеть твой браслет. Я и сам хочу, чтобы люди знали, что я нашел свою родственную душу. Для любого саба подобный союз – очень серьезная штука. 

Хаммел подарил ему ответную улыбку – в этот раз самую настоящую. 

– Тогда отлично. Я принесу его завтра, – Курт взял со стола свой листок и аккуратно сложил его, после затолкав в сумку. – Таким образом, я заканчиваю свой список важных для обсуждения тем. Еще что-нибудь, что ты бы хотел сказать? 

– Мне кажется, ты затронул все, что нужно. Так что я в порядке. 

– Хорошо, – парень разглядывал Блейна еще какое-то время, пытаясь утихомирить этих бабочек. Он ожидал, что часть без разговоров будет более пугающей, чем часть с ними, однако, размышляя об этом, Курт решил, что хочет этого. Хочет дать Андерсону что-нибудь взамен. Хочет показать, что не собирается обречь его на полностью лишенную секса жизнь. И, как и со всем остальным, начинать было сложнее всего. 

Солнце уже садилось, и лучи, просачивающиеся через окна, удивительно освещали его, обрамляя его голову, словно нимбом. Блейн выглядел таким красивым и ожидающим чего-то, стоя на коленях и сложив руки. Хаммел обещал себе, что постарается доверять собственным инстинктам, поэтому соскользнул с кресла и опустился рядом с сабом, чьи глаза расширились от удивления.

Прикасаться к лицу Андерсона было так естественно, что Курт сделал это снова – он стал поглаживать кончиками пальцев виски и, пересекая щеки, сильнее надавливать на покрытую легкой щетиной сильную линию челюсти. Блейн потерялся во взгляде Хаммела, и Курт почему-то был уверен, что тот старается стоять смирно, не требуя ничего большего. Но его губы слегка распахнулась, и Курт не мог сопротивляться им – таким полным и розоватым, – поэтому нежно и медленно поцеловал Блейна, одной рукой обнимая его за шею сзади.

Когда Хаммел отстранился, Андерсон сделал то же самое, что и в те предыдущие два раза – он потянулся за ним, словно был сделан из железа, а губы Курта притягивали его, как магнит. Хаммел надеялся, что Блейн никогда не перестанет делать этого. Потому что так он чувствовал себя как никогда желанным.

Дождавшись, пока Андерсон откроет глаза, Курт заговорил.

– Я хочу сделать кое-что, – произнес он. – Хочу дать тебе что-то. Награду. За то, что воспринял это – воспринял _меня_ – так серьезно, хорошо?

Блейн кивнул. Хаммел встал (этот пол серьезно был убийственен – Курт понятия не имел, как Андерсон с этим справляется) и взял подушку для своих коленей, бросив её на пол позади Блейна, который был удивлен этим действием – но парень знал, что ни за что не сможет сделать это лицом к лицу. Пока нет. А он был полон решимости исполнить задуманное. Курт хотел этого, просто не знал, как сильно он хочет, чтобы на него смотрели.

Свет отражался тысячами бликов в волосах Андерсона, и Хаммел поднял туда руку, пропуская пальцы через мягкие кудряшки. И точно так же, как раньше, Блейн закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями Дома. Курт же скользнул ниже, опускаясь на нежную кожу шеи, и Андерсон наклонил голову, даруя больше пространства для касаний.

Невероятно прекрасное зрелище Блейна, замершего в идеальной позе подчинения, заставило Хаммела внезапно понять, что он хочет гораздо _большего_ , поэтому парень немедленно опустился на подушку и прижался губами к шее мужчины. Хриплый вздох, вырвавшийся из горла Блейна, стимулировал его в самом хорошем смысле, и Курт легкими касаниями принялся ласкать плоть Андерсона, опускаясь туда, где манящая кожа исчезала под воротником. Поглаживая руки Блейна, Хаммел осторожно сжимал упругие мышцы, продолжая свой путь все дальше и дальше, пока не оказался на бедрах мужчины. И Блейн, протянув ладони, положил их сверху, переплетая пальцы с пальцами своего Дома.

Курт же вернулся к поцелуям, лаская и дразня языком нежную кожу. Ее вкус, и это ощущение мягкости и легкой грубости, чувство мужчины рядом с собой одурманивало. Андерсон даже не пытался сохранять молчание, издавая восхитительные звуки, вздохи и стоны и крепче сжимая руки Хаммела. К тому времени, как Курт оказался около ушка, он вообще не мог найти уважительной причины для дальнейшего смущения.

– У тебя стоит? – прошептал он.

Все тело Блейна задрожало от удивления, но сейчас Хаммел был на пике возбуждения, поэтому сильнее прижался к сабу, обводя язычком податливое ухо.

– Я что, должен повторить свой вопрос? – поинтересовался Курт, когда Андерсон продолжил хранить молчание.

– Да, – выдохнул Блейн.

– Да, я должен повторить?

– Да, у меня стоит, – ответ вырвался полувздохом.

Курт тоже был возбужден, но почти не замечал этого, полностью фокусируясь на Блейне. Он хотел сделать это для своего саба. А потому отстранился от ладоней Андерсона, вновь возвращаясь к его рукам.

– Расстегни свои штаны.

На этот раз Блейн полностью повернулся, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на Хаммела с удивлением или настороженностью – Курт не был полностью уверен. Однако знание того, что он мог вот так спокойно повергнуть Андерсона в состояние молчаливого шока, взволновало Хаммела.

Один ноль в пользу Дома-девственника.

– Что... ты... – попытался найти слова Блейн, но Курт обхватил его за подбородок и мягко и настойчиво повернул его голову обратно.

– Думаю, ты прекрасно меня слышал. Расстегни свои штаны. Или ты хочешь остановиться?

Рука Блейна рванулась к переду брюк, неловко цепляя пуговицу и опуская вниз упрямую собачку. После этого мужчина остановился, как и всегда точно подчиняясь командам Хаммела.

Курт продолжал гладить его руки по всей длине, но не слишком вытягивал вперед голову, не совсем уверенный в том, как много готов сейчас увидеть. Сама идея была невероятно возбуждающей, но смотреть в действительности могло сильно отличаться от того, чтобы осознанно делать это.

– Достань его.

Курт заметил, как руки Андерсона, теперь уже заметно дрожащие, потянулись вперед, скользнули за пояс белья, и через несколько секунд полностью возбужденный член Блейна был освобождён от плена ткани.

Теперь настала очередь Хаммела вздыхать, и легкая дрожь потрясла тело Андерсона. Конечно, Курт раньше видел обнаженных парней, но никогда со вставшим членом и никогда в ситуациях, где ему действительно было позволено смотреть. Блейн был прекрасен – длинный и толстый – и Хаммелу хотелось сделать гораздо больше, чем простое созерцание. По опыту прикосновений к собственному телу он знал, какой мягкой здесь будет кожа, обтягивающая твердый, как сталь, член. Прерывистое дыхание Курта было почти таким же, как и у Андерсона, но сейчас ему было необходимо сделать все так, как он запланировал. А потому Курт потянулся к своей сумке, зашарив внутри в поисках небольшой бутылочки.

– Протяни мне свою руку, – сказал он Блейну.

Не открывая глаз, Андерсон вытянул правую руку. Курт наклонил бутылочку и вылил в ладонь мужчины щедрое количество смазки, стараясь не отвлекаться на собственное имя на запястье Блейна.

 

х х х х 

 

Теперь же Андерсон, казалось, понял, в чем состоит план Хаммела, потому что после этого действия он резко вдохнул, застыв на мгновение. Курт вновь принялся целовать его шею, медленно поднимаясь к другому уху и покусывая мочку.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, что привык делать. Когда один. Когда ждал меня, – уткнувшись носом в мягкое местечко позади ушной раковины, Хаммел глубоко вдохнул его запах. – Прикоснись к себе для меня, Блейн.

Андерсон низко и протяжно застонал, безо всяких сомнений потянувшись вперед и принимаясь ласкать себя по всей длине, задевая головку большим пальцем каждый раз, оказываясь наверху. Мужчина откинулся назад, сильнее прижимаясь к груди Курта, и Хаммелу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы громко не выкрикнуть своё восхищение этим движением – то, как Андерсон опирался на него, полагался и доверял, очередной раз доказывало правоту его слов этим утром. _Ты все делаешь правильно._

– Помни, тебе нельзя кончать. Скажи мне, когда будешь близко, – упершись подбородком в плечо Блейна, Курт продолжил поглаживать его руки и торс, разглядывая, восхищаясь и возбуждаясь от того, как ладонь Блейна уверенно двигалась вверх и вниз. Когда пальцы Хаммела нечаянно задели напряженный сосок, твердым камешком выделявшийся под рубашкой, Курт услышал резкий и прерывистый вздох саба и пожалел, что не заставил его снять с себя одежду. Это в любом случае не остановило парня, тут же продолжившего ласкать соски через ткань, и звуки, то и дело срывавшиеся с губ Андерсона, делали с ним что-то невероятное – Курт не хотел, чтобы они вообще прекращались.

Блейн продолжал дрочить, то и дело срываясь на стоны и вздохи, пока, наконец, не замедлился, произнеся хриплым голосом:

– Я близко. Я очень, очень близко.

Так быстро? Хаммел почувствовал триумфальную дрожь по всему телу от осознания, что так скоро смог довести мужчину до грани.

– Остановись, но руку не убирай.

Блейн крепко сжал ладонь вокруг себя. Курт мысленно досчитал до десяти, давая сабу немного времени, чтоб остыть, и произнес:

– А теперь медленно… сохраняй себя так близко, как сейчас. Но не кончай, пока я не скажу.

Андерсон запрокинул голову на плечо Дома и зарычал от переполнявших его ощущений. Он в спокойном темпе продолжил водить рукой вверх и вниз, не забывая каждый раз слегка поддразнивать головку. Сейчас он мелко дрожал с ног до головы, и Курт пожелал, чтобы их позиция позволяла ему самому потереться стояком об спину Блейна. Но, может, это и к лучшему. Хаммелу не слишком нравилась идея кончить в собственные штаны.

Курт позволил Андерсону сохранять темп еще несколько минут, упиваясь весом его тела и лаская пальцами напряженную шею, тяжело поднимающийся кадык, и шептал на ушко:

– Ты потрясающий, Блейн. Боже, просто совершенный. Такой прекрасный.  
Каждое слово исторгало из горла саба слабые звуки, заставляя кожу вибрировать под настойчивыми пальцами Курта.

– Пожалуйста, – наконец, сдался он. – Можно мне кончить? Я должен кончить.

– Ты можешь сделать еще немного? Еще хотя бы пять раз?

Андерсон застыл, вызывая у Хаммела сомнения по поводу его намерений, но после судорожно закивал.

– Пять раз, медленно и осторожно, а потом ты можешь кончить в любое время, когда захочешь. Считай их для меня.

Блейн слегка наклонил голову, теперь упираясь лицом в изгиб шеи Курта, и его мягкие кудряшки щекотали подбородок Дома.

Он считал свои действия слабым голосом, согревая дыханием кожу Хаммела и медленно подводя себя к завершению пятью точными движениями. Теперь прятаться было самой последней мыслью Курта – он хотел увидеть каждую секунду оргазма Блейна.

На пятый раз Андерсон неожиданно остановился.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он.

– Я уже сказал, ты можешь кончить.

Курт почувствовал, как дрожит мужчина.

– Обними меня. Пожалуйста.

Хаммел не смог бы описать то чувство, что охватило его при этих словах – это вовсе не было желанием или возбуждением. У него не было названия, однако оно сумело увлажнить глаза Курта, который немедленно обхватил Блейна в крепком объятии. Весь воздух покинул тело мужчины в одном глубоком и длинном выдохе, и Андерсон повернулся, чтобы прижаться губами к шее Курта, после чего быстрее начал водить рукой по члену. Он напрягся и кончил через несколько секунд, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике и останавливаясь, изливая белую сперму на черную ткань рубашки.

Хаммел хотел смотреть, однако так сильно был поглощен тем, что обнимал своего саба, поддерживая его и бормоча нежные слова на ушко, что пропустил сам момент оргазма. Но Курту было все равно. Он изо всех сил пытался не заплакать, переполненный эмоциями и все еще очень возбужденный. Единственное, что сдерживало его, чтобы не начать лихорадочно тереться об Андерсона, была цена этих штанов.

Об Андерсона, его прекрасного, удивительного Блейна, теперь обмякшего в его руках, тяжело дышащего и цепляющегося за руку Курта чистой ладонью. Хаммел обнимал его так долго, как только мог, но, насколько бы сильно он не ненавидел даже мысль прерывать этот послеоргазменный момент, его ноги оцепенели, и Курт был уверен, что они отвалятся, если он немедленно не начнет двигаться.

– Тебе нужно сесть, – предупредил Курт, больше не в силах сдерживаться, – иначе я упаду.

Андерсон тут же подался вперед, все еще тяжело дыша, и Хаммел вытянул свои ноющие ноги, сдвигаясь немного и усаживаясь перед своим сабом. Глаза Блейна все еще были закрыты, и, когда он открыл их, желание заплакать вновь посетило Курта. Потому что в них он видел океаны эмоций.

Смотря в них, Хаммел безо всяких сомнений понимал – он сделал что-то правильное. Наклонившись, Курт обхватил Блейна за шею и притянул к себе в отчаянном, крепком поцелуе, подчиняя себе его рот, и Андерсон, охотно открывая его, отдавался ему полностью.

Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, взгляд Блейна был чистым и незамутненным.

– Это было удивительно, – осторожно произнес он. – Я не ожидал...

Курт широко улыбнулся.

– Да, я такой. Всегда всех удивляю.

– Боже, это уж точно, – Андерсон потянулся и прикоснулся к лицу парня. – Спасибо.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, как два влюбленных ребенка, но затем глаза Блейна широко распахнулись.

– Боже, ты ведь не кончил. Хочешь, я...

– Нет, все в порядке, – тут же постарался успокоить его Хаммел. – Я _не_ собираюсь кончать в эти штаны и не уверен, что готов к чему-то большему. Двигаемся в моем темпе, помнишь? – Курт не стал упоминать, что этот самый темп подразумевал неистовую дрочку чуть позже. – Кроме того, мне хотелось, чтобы сегодняшний день был для тебя. Моим будет завтрашний.

– А что будет завтра?

Хаммел почувствовал, что его ноги приходят в норму, поэтому встал и направился в сторону кухни.

– Завтра, если ты ничем не занят, мы пойдем на настоящее свидание. Пообедаем, может, выпьем кофе после. Я собираюсь заехать за тобой, а потом заплатить за все, – обнаружив на столике рулон салфеток, Курт отнес их Блейну, который все еще сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и опершись на стоящее позади кресло.

– Я свободен.

– Отлично.

Последовавшая далее тишина была немного неловкой, но теперь Курт знал, как с ней справляться. Нагнувшись, он снова поцеловал Андерсона, поддразнивающим движением облизнув его губы, а после, отстранившись, рассмеялся, когда Блейна вновь потянуло за ним, как магнитом.

– Что?

– Мне просто нравится тебя целовать, – ответил он и протянул салфетки сабу, усаживаясь рядом.

– Я должен спросить... где, черт возьми, ты взял смазку? – поинтересовался Андерсон, обчищая себя и застегивая штаны.

Хаммел рассмеялся вновь.

– Моя мачеха – медсестра. У нас дома есть чертовски полезная аптечка первой помощи, – потянувшись за мужчину, Курт схватил бутылочку. – Видишь? Она стерильная.

– Ладно, я впечатлен.

Хаммел отбросил ее назад, надеясь, попасть в сумку, а затем взял руку Блейна. Теперь его тело начало успокаиваться, и он позволил себе откинуть голову на сидение кресла. Осознав, что Андерсон рядом с ним слегка дрожит, Курт открыл глаза и обнаружил, что тот беззвучно смеется.

– Что смешного?

Блейн повернулся к нему.

– Ничего, я просто сильно беспокоился из-за этого разговора.

– И я тоже! До смерти был напуган.

– Но ты не показывал этого. И был идеальным. Очень доминирующим.

– Значит, теперь тебе кажется, что все удастся? – поддразнил Хаммел.  
Блейн преувеличенно наморщил лоб, словно серьезно раздумывал над ответом.

– Ну, поначалу было немного неловко. Но мне кажется, что последняя часть прошла очень и очень хорошо.

Оба рассмеялись после этих слов, и Андерсон чуть пододвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее на плече Курта. Хаммел же, не раздумывая дважды, потерся щекой о его волосы.

Это счастье, подумал он.

Курт больше не был одинок.

И никогда не будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **«ми» второй октавы** – где именно находится эта прелесть можно увидеть тут http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/94/Octaves-notes-ru.svg/800px-Octaves-notes-ru.svg.png , а услышать тут http://ra-studio.narod.ru/teoria/vusota_zvykov/65e2.mp3
> 
> * **«я учился в Университете штата Огайо, а дипломную работу писал в Нью-Йорке»**. Ваш покорный слуга так же близко знаком с географией, как пингвин с пальмами, а потому наивно полагал, что раз Огайо и Университет штата Огайо, то должны они находиться где-то на расстоянии десяти автобусных остановок хD   
>  Ан нет, Гугл карты говорят мне, что пора садиться за учебники. Путь пианино Блейна проходил по маршруту Вестервилль – Университет штата Огайо – Нью-Йорк – Огайо. Скажу вам, что и сам не откажусь теперь быть этим самым пианино :) (карта прилагается http://pikucha.ru/iccOo )
> 
> * **Декрещендо** – постепенное уменьшение интенсивности звука.   
> **Фермата** – остановка темпа, как правило, в конце музыкального произведения или между его разделами.  
>  **Цезура** – внутристиховая ритмическая пауза на постоянном месте в стихотворной строке, расчленяющая стих на два полустишия (в литературе); деление музыкального предложения на части, требующее соответствующего оттенения и при исполнении (в музыке).   
>  Как вы видите, наш историк в душе тот еще музыкант ;)   
> Слова использовались в качестве «помедленнее», «стоп» – догадка со стороны Курта и «стоп» со стороны Блейна соответственно.)


	9. Chapter 9

Охладить свое возбуждение и покинуть апартаменты Андерсона оказалось сложнее, чем думал Курт. Ритуал надевания друг на друга браслетов, что они проделали, со стоящим на коленях на своей маленькой подушечке Блейном, был невероятно интимным, от чего член Курта заинтересованно дрогнул. А затем, когда Хаммел бродил по комнате, собирая свои вещи, и, развернувшись, застал Андерсона, соблазнительно прислонившегося к двери, парень не удержался и тут же с силой прижал его к стене, напоминая своими губами и языком, кому принадлежит саб.

А после Блейн _снова_ проделал эту штуку с магнитом, и Курту пришлось придумать какую-то ложь, когда он с хихиканием прервал поцелуй, ведь ни за что на свете Хаммел не собирался рассказывать ему правду, рискуя заставить Блейна засомневаться в себе и прекратить это. 

К счастью, Хаммелу предстояла двадцатиминутная поездка домой, чтобы привести тело и разум в порядок. С последним было сложнее. Курт чувствовал, будто до кончиков пальцев наполнен какой-то счастливой эйфорией, которая, поднимаясь по груди, превращалась в абсолютно неконтролируемую улыбку до ушей. Все его страхи и опасения насчет секса, а также о том, что Курт не будет достаточно хорош, испарились, и на их место пришло уже знакомое ощущение Блейна – его выгибающееся навстречу Хаммелу тело, и то, как он прижимал голову к плечу Курта, кончая по приказу Дома. Пожалуй, это было последним, о чем должен был думать парень, намереваясь провести остаток вечера в компании отца, Кэрол и Финна. 

Боже мой, Финн. А что, если Рейчел поделилась с ним своими подозрениями о том, что Курт встретил кого-то? Будет ли Хадсон настолько глуп, чтобы упомянуть об этом за ужином? Его отец ни за что не пропустит такую новость. Хаммел хотел рассказать им, но не сегодня. Ему нужно время, чтобы все это спланировать. 

Одной такой мысли оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы Курт пришел в себя, и к тому времени, как он завернул на стоянку около дома, все его навыки актерского мастерства восстановились в полной мере. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Как выяснилось, Финн был слишком поглощен собственной жизнью, чтобы создавать брату проблемы. Когда вся семья перешла к жареной курице с печеными помидорами, Хаммел все еще расспрашивал его о планах тренера Бист на грядущий футбольный сезон, и под конец даже Кэрол начала странно на него поглядывать. 

Когда ужин закончился, оба парня вызвались убрать со стола. 

– По телевизору сегодня показывают новый «Форсаж», – сказал Берт. – Кто-нибудь хочет посмотреть? 

– Эээм, я позже встречаюсь с Рейчел, – Финн приподнял внушительную кучу тарелок и кружек. 

– Да, прости, пап, – подтвердил Курт. – Новый учитель истории назначил нам тест в понедельник, и, если я хочу освободить хоть немного времени на выходных, то стоит уже сегодня засесть за учебники. 

– Мне на самом деле не нравится этот парень, – пробормотал Финн, пытаясь пристроить еще одну кружечку на вершину своей посудной башни. 

У Хаммела что-то кольнуло в груди. Он уставился на брата и спросил, как понадеялся, спокойным и ровным голосом: 

– Ты ведь даже не знаешь его, так? Разве ты учишься не у Миссис Делпортилло? 

– Да, но Рейчел говорила о нем, не умолкая. Если еще раз мне придется услышать, как «его глаза просто сияют подчинением»… Глаза не могут так сиять! И по тому, как она рассыпается в комплиментах, можно подумать, что он ее родственная душа. 

Кэрол погладила сына по руке. 

– Рейчел любит тебя, дорогой. Ты ведь знаешь это. 

Хаммелу пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы перестать мечтать о глазах Блейна, а после он заговорил. 

– Он не ее родственная душа, Финн. 

– Да? А с чего ты взял? Ты ведь не знаешь, что написано на ее метке. Черт, даже я не знаю, что там. 

– Я знаю, потому что он гей, – Хаммел поднял свою часть посуды и направился в сторону кухни. 

– Подожди-ка! – позвал его Хадсон, увязываясь следом за ним со своей посудной башенкой. – Ты в этом уверен? 

Курт освободил руки и открыл посудомоечную машину. 

– Абсолютно, – ответил он. – Тебе совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. 

– Значит, это какая-то специальная штука? Вы, парни, можете чисто инстинктивно почувствовать друг друга? 

Хаммелу пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сохранить нейтральное лицо. 

– Да, Финн. Это специальная штука. 

Родители последовали за ними в кухню вместе с остатками посуды, и все принялись за уже отлично разученную рутину по уборке. 

– Но ведь она не затыкаясь о нем говорила! – настаивал Хадсон. 

Кэрол улыбнулась. 

– Ох, дорогой, – произнесла она, – это всего лишь фантазии о сексуальном учителе. Все девушки проходят через это. Полагаю, он действительно сексуальный, – спросила она у Курта. 

– Очень сексуальный, – с улыбкой ответил тот. 

– Она точно так же влюбилась в мистера Шу в прошлом году, – припомнил Финн, ополаскивая тарелки и протягивая их брату. 

– Вот, пожалуйста, – многозначительно кивнула Кэрол. – Всего лишь небольшая и забавная фантазия. Ты же – ее реальность. 

Позднее, когда Курт, наконец, остался один в своей комнате с бутылочкой специальной медицинской смазки, то мечтал он вовсе не о сияющих подчинением глазах Блейна, и не об идеальном изгибе его попки, и даже не о его руке, в быстром темпе скользящей по розовому члену. Скорее, он фантазировал о тактильных ощущениях, лаская себя все сильнее и быстрее. О небольших и возбужденных сосках саба, прикрытых тонкой тканью рубашки. О том, как Курт прикасался губами к местечку на шее Блейна, где дневная щетина начала проступать на нежной коже. И о тяжести. Больше всего он фантазировал о тяжести Андерсона напротив его тела, о том, как тот запрокинул голову ему на плечо, опираясь на своего Дома, полагаясь на него. Доверяя свое удовольствие рукам Курта – метафорически, если не буквально. 

Хаммел даже не стал замедлять темп. Он слишком много за сегодня возбуждался и вновь сбрасывал напряжение. Курт мастурбировал с какой-то отчаянной скоростью, позволяя наслаждению буквально выстреливать в каждой клеточке его тела, и, когда Хаммел, наконец, кончил, его мысли были заняты воспоминаниями о том, как Блейн обмяк в его руках, приоткрыв рот напротив его подбородка, поддаваясь волнам оргазма лишь потому, что это позволил Курт. 

Хаммел с уверенностью мог сказать, что это был самый сильный и чувственный оргазм за всю его жизнь. 

Но, несмотря на прошедший эмоциональный день с Андерсоном и пережитое удовольствие, оставившее его пресытившимся и слегка ленивым, спал Курт беспокойно. Его сны были темными и бесформенными, о которых он никак не мог вспомнить утром. Из-за этого где-то на задворках сознания мелькало какое-то неприятное чувство, мысль о том, что что-то не так. Но Хаммел не мог вспомнить, как бы сильно ни пытался, поэтому решил оттолкнуть беспокойные воспоминания и сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы получше приготовиться к своему самому первому свиданию. 

Когда Курт сказал Блейну, что этот день будет для него, он действительно имел это в виду. Сегодня Хаммел не собирался волноваться о том, чтобы вести себя как Дом, или, чтобы говорить и действовать правильно. Сегодня Курт намеревался расслабиться и быть тем, кем являлся в действительности: подростком, который пошел на первое свидание со своим невероятно сексуальным бойфрендом. 

Хаммел потратил кучу времени на то, чтобы принять душ, привести себя в порядок и подобрать отличную одежду (узкие джинсы, шуршащая белая рубашка и длинный тонкий шарф, который Рейчел подарила ему на прошлое Рождество), а после спустился вниз, перехватил на кухне половинку пончика и вышел за дверь, пока никто не заметил. 

Его первой остановкой стал магазин, где Хаммел в специальном отделе потратил кучу времени на выбор подходящего черного браслета из тех, что были разложены по полкам рядом с бумажниками и другими аксессуарами. Тот, который выбрал Курт, был простым, но прекрасным: темная блестящая кожа с небольшими, практически незаметными проколами по краям. Продавщица не смогла сдержать своего удивления, когда такой юный парень стал расплачиваться за черный браслет, но все же упаковала для него покупку в коробку, и Хаммел прибыл к дверям Андерсона как раз в двенадцать, предусмотрительно держа в руках подарок. Он четыре раза отрывисто стукнул в дверь, которая открылась так быстро и внезапно, что парень едва успел опустить кулак. 

Блейн выглядел, как и всегда, просто превосходно, одетый в красную водолазку, которая выгодно облегала все изгибы его тела в самом что ни на есть аппетитном смысле. Он немедленно оглядел Курта с ног до головы, вскоре остановившись на коробочке в руках парня. 

– Это для меня? – с улыбкой спросил Андерсон. 

– Да, – ответил Курт, – но ты его пока не откроешь. Может быть, после обеда, – Хаммел прошел мимо Блейна в гостиную и поставил свою ношу на кофейный столик. Когда он развернулся, мужчина оказался вплотную к нему, в ожидании приподняв голову. 

– Что? – поинтересовался Курт. 

– Разве мне не положен приветственный поцелуй или что-то в этом роде? 

– Я точно знаю, что поцелуи происходят в конце свидания, а не в начале. Ты не слушал вчера, когда я говорил, что мы все сделаем правильно? 

– Слушал, – слегка надувшись, произнес Андерсон. – Я просто подумал… что с тех пор, как я кончил в твоих объятиях прошлым вечером, возможно, мы могли бы перескочить через кое-какие формальности. 

Хаммел даже не обратил внимания, что жутко покраснел при упоминаниях прошлого вечера. Ему всего шестнадцать, а значит положено краснеть, когда кто-то говорит о сексе. 

– Ты пропустил ту часть, где я рассказывал тебе, что раньше _ничего такого_ не делал? Это мое первое свидание, и мы будем следовать всем правилам. 

– Хорошо, – рассмеялся Блейн и, признавая поражение, поднял руки. – Все, что ты захочешь. Ты приказываешь – я повинуюсь. 

– Ага! – произнес Курт, открывая дверь и придерживая ее для Блейна. 

Андерсон же приоткрыл шкаф и вытащил оттуда пиджак. 

– Знаешь, – проговорил он, проходя мимо Курта, – ты никогда не ассоциировался у меня с человеком, который говорит «ага». 

– Боже! Неужели я начал перенимать привычки у Финна, – Хаммел последовал за мужчиной к машине, немного подпрыгивая, как шестилетний ребенок перед посещением Диснейленда. Ему было плевать, что это выглядит недостойно. Он действительно чувствовал себя ребенком в парке развлечений. 

– Кто такой Финн? – спросил Блейн, забираясь на переднее сидение. 

Этот разговор занял у них практически все время, пока парни добирались до ресторана за пределами Лаймы, адрес которого Хаммел обнаружил в Интернете. Он пытался найти такое местечко, где бы они точно не наткнулись ни на кого из знакомых, и эта тихая кафешка казалась просто идеальной. По пути он рассказывал Андерсону о семье, завершая все это повествованием о своей влюбленности в Хадсона и об их первой попытке пожить в одной комнате, оказавшейся полным провалом. Курт же узнал, что родители Блейна были состоятельной и уважаемой парой, достигшей своеобразного заката отношений, чему очень способствовало то, что Блейн был целеустремленным и серьезным студентом в колледже, а его старший брат слонялся по Голливуду в попытках что-либо заработать своими актерскими навыками. 

– Подожди, так твой брат – Купер Андерсон? – спросил Хаммел, как только официантка принесла им напитки и приняла заказ. Блейн был полностью очарован тем, что все сэндвичи и салаты в меню были названы в честь птиц, поэтому и сам стал походить на шестилетнего ребенка, особенно когда попросил принести ему Австралийского Орлика с Рубиновогорлым Колибри. 

– Да, – вздохнул он, – и да, он тот самый Купер Андерсон из нашумевшей комедии. 

– ‘'Battle of the Badge!’ Моя мачеха просто обожает это шоу! Дождись момента, когда я расскажу ей об этом… – произнес Курт прежде, чем понял, что повлечет за собой подобное действие. 

– Да, насчет этого… 

Курт сделал глоток своей диетической колы. 

– Думаю, нам просто стоит сделать это. Чем раньше, тем лучше. Обычно мы собираемся вместе на поздний завтрак в воскресенье, потому что мастерская закрыта в этот день, поэтому я подумал, если ты хочешь прийти завтра и… сделать решительный шаг? 

Блейн неуютно поежился на сидении. 

– Что, если они возненавидят меня? 

– Ты моя родственная душа. Это единственное, с чем они не могут поспорить. Они могут попытаться и установить правила: когда мы можем видеться, где и как часто, но держать нас на расстоянии друг от друга им не удастся. 

Эта тема немного свела на нет жизнерадостный разговор, но вскоре официантка вновь оказалась около стола, расставляя на поверхности заказ. После этого они стали разговаривать на легкие и отвлеченные темы, вроде того, получит ли Курт хоть когда-нибудь свое право на соло, а также, просто невероятный вкус блюда (по мнению Блейна) под названием Колибри. Курту нравилось видеть эту новую, причудливую сторону Андерсона. Себя же Хаммел считал более практичным и приземленным, но те, кто хоть иногда обращал внимание на его гардероб, могли с уверенностью сказать, что и у него были свои причуды в характере. 

В целом же, все шло по плану и просто прекрасно. Блейн не сказал ни слова, когда принесли счет, и Курт потянулся за бумажником. Затем Андерсон позволил парню провести его к Навигатору и придержать дверь, чтобы Блейн смог забраться внутрь. 

Следующая их остановка была в небольшой кофейне, очередной Интернет-находке, где оба снова заказали напитки и удобно расположились в креслах, стоящих вокруг крошечного стола. 

– Так почему же кому-то в голову может прийти мысль покинуть Нью-Йорк и вернуться в Огайо, чтобы стать временным преподавателем? – спросил Хаммел, осторожно отпивая обжигающий мокко.

Блейн пару минут провел в размышлениях. 

– Думаю, мне просто нужны были перемены, – пожал он плечами. – Я буквально всю свою жизнь провел в школе. Предполагалось, что я начну работать над своей ученой степенью этой осенью в Нью-Йоркском Университете. Но затем у меня произошел своеобразный кризис, мне кажется. Я понял, что мои мечты о преподавании английского или истории где-нибудь в частном колледже в Новой Англии вовсе не были мечтами. Я лишь следовал по пути наименьшего сопротивления. 

– Тогда какая же у тебя мечта? 

Блейн вновь засомневался. 

– Ты слышал когда-нибудь о музыкальной терапии? 

– Что это? 

Андерсон отпил из своего стакана. 

– Ну, вообще название вполне буквально отражает смысл: использование музыки в качестве терапии. Но суть не только в том, чтобы, знаешь, делать людей счастливыми с помощью музыки, хотя это является одной из составляющих. Определенная последовательность звуков или даже форма звучания может оказывать психологический эффект на мозг. 

– Серьезно? 

Блейн поставил кофе на столик и наклонился ближе к Хаммелу. Возбуждение от рассказа о чём-то, что мужчину действительно увлекало, просто осветило его лицо. 

– На самом деле, это просто удивительно. Например, когда ты играешь определенно подобранную композицию во время терапии, некоторые больные учатся ходить быстрее. 

– Вау, – выдохнул Курт. – Это, кажется, и правда подходит тебе. Но тогда из-за школы ты должен будешь начать все с начала? 

Андерсон вновь пожал плечами. 

–Я ещё не сдал экзамены на степень бакалавра, что, возможно, и неплохо, но, вполне вероятно, мне придется начать все заново, и я не знаю… то есть, теперь, когда я встретил тебя… и у тебя все еще остался год в школе, а я понятия не имею, чем ты хочешь заняться дальше… 

Курт, наверно, должен бы чувствовать какую-то ответственность за эту ситуацию, из-за которой Блейн стал переосмысливать свои цели и планы, но сейчас он был слишком счастлив от того, что Андерсон думал об их совместной жизни и все такое. 

– Значит, твой малолетний бойфренд пробил брешь в твоих амбициях, а? 

Блейн слегка рассмеялся и опустил взгляд, что можно было даже принять за робость. 

– Очень мило было вставить слово на «Б» вот таким образом. Очень умно. 

– Я так и думал. 

Андерсон делал очередной глоток. 

– А ты вовсе не он, знаешь? – небрежно бросил он. 

У Хаммела больно сдавило в груди. 

– Не твой бойфренд? – спросил Курт. 

– О, Боже, ну, разумеется, ты мой парень, – уверил его Блейн, и Хаммел облегченно выдохнул. – После прошлого вечера, думаю, это самое меньшее из того, как я могу тебя назвать, – мужчина опустил стакан и понизил голос. – Ты вовсе не малолетка. Шестнадцатилетние в Огайо уже считаются совершеннолетними. 

– Откуда мне знать, что ты действительно хочешь найти выход? – Андерсон вновь опустил взгляд на стол, и его лицо слегка окрасилось прелестным румянцем. Курт быстро оглядел кофейню – которая сейчас больше напоминала пустыню – и протянул руку, повернутую ладонью вверх. – Дай мне свою руку, – произнес он. 

Блейн и сам окинул взглядом помещение, после чего выполнил сказанное, соединив их ладони. 

– Я обещаю, что мы вместе найдем какое-нибудь решение, – сказал Курт. – Нью-Йорк – тоже моя мечта, знаешь. Так что, быть может, ты подождешь еще годик, а, может, ты поедешь туда без меня на какое-то время... – Хаммел не смог сдержать легкой дрожи удовольствия, когда Андерсон быстро отрицательно покачал головой, – …но я не собираюсь соглашаться на что-то меньшее, кроме как исполнений и твоей мечты, и моей. Нам просто нужно будет найти способ. 

Блейн осторожно сжал его руку. 

– Я начинаю верить в то, что ты действительно можешь воплотить любую мысль, которая придет тебе в голову. 

– И не забывай об этом. 

Они просто улыбнулись друг другу; очередное, о чем Хаммел вскоре будет фантазировать, так это вот такие влюбленные моменты. Он не думал, что когда-либо устанет от того, как эти прекрасные, глубокие глаза смотрели в его. Курт позволил своим пальцам медленно продвинуться под ладонью Блейна, и тот сделал то же самое в ответ на это, так же осторожно поглаживая в ответ. Эти легкие прикосновения казались более чувственными, чем должны были, разжигая сотни мельчайших искорок наслаждения в каждой клеточке тела Курта. 

– Так как продвигается твое первое свидание? – спросил Андерсон. 

– Думаю, это можно определить, как самое лучшее первое свидание в мире. 

– И ты уже решил что-нибудь о поцелуях на прощание? 

Хаммел улыбнулся. 

– Играй честно… 

– Блейн Андерсон?! 

Блейн немедленно отдернул руку, и оба взглянули вверх на высокого привлекательного блондина, приближающегося к их столику со стаканом кофе в руке. Он улыбался широко, во все тридцать два зуба, и с удивлением смотрел на Андерсона. 

– Я так и думал, что это ты! О. Мой. Бог! 

Блейн обтер ладони о свои штаны и несколько натянуто улыбнулся блондину. 

– Кев! Ничего себе. Вот это сюрприз. 

– Знаю! – Кев придвинул стул от ближайшего столика к их и бесцеремонно сел рядом. – Сколько времени прошло? Четыре года, так? Просто удивительно! 

– Да… – Блейн не отводил глаз от блондина, и, казалось, вспомнил о присутствии Курта только тогда, когда Кев многозначительно посмотрел на парня. – Кев, это мой… 

Хаммел тут же подпрыгнул на месте, стараясь спасти его и не выглядеть при этом разочарованным. Они сами решили повременить с этим, в конце концов. 

– Я Курт, – он протянул руку, которую блондин крепко пожал в ответ. Хаммел заметил браслет на его левом запястье в ту же секунду, когда собеседник заметил такой же у Курта. 

– Кевин Чамберс. Приятно познакомиться, Курт, – он стал переводить взгляд с одного парня на другого, пытаясь определить статус их взаимоотношений. – Блейн Андерсон, – вновь повторил блондин, и Хаммел не был уверен, что ему понравился тон его голоса. Блейн же, казалось, пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на двух Домов, между которыми сидел. 

– Так как вы познакомились? – заставил себя спросить Курт, прежде чем это сделал бы Кевин. 

– Мы вместе учились в Университете штата Огайо, – ответил Андерсон. 

Кевин громко и радостно рассмеялся. 

– Ну, можно и так сказать. Не то, чтобы мы вместе посещали хотя бы один класс. На самом деле, мы просто трахались в Университете штата Огайо. 

– Кев! – Блейн отчаянно покраснел, и, о да, Курту точно не нравился этот парень. 

– Ох, прошу прощения, – Кевин понизил голос практически до шепота. – Я что, не должен был выражаться рядом с…. – он качнул головой в сторону Хаммела. Теперь Блейн выглядел еще более смущенным, а Курт схватил со стола свой стаканчик и сделал огромный глоток, заставляя себя взять под контроль эти новые чувства, раз за разом пронзавшие его тело. Он был абсолютно уверен, что это были чувства Доминанта, и ему вовсе не хотелось сорваться на публике, когда они только-только решили сохранить все в тайне. 

Кевин вновь с подозрением посмотрел на них, словно не доверял своим глазам и инстинктам. В конце концов, он повернулся к Андерсону и улыбнулся. 

– Ну что же, в таком случае, я очень рад был тебя увидеть. Никогда не думал, что выпадет такая возможность, – блондин положил ладонь на руку Блейна, прямо над браслетом. 

– Не прикасайся к нему, – не подумав, сказал Курт настолько изменившимся голосом, что едва узнал себя сам. 

Кевин резко вскинул голову, посмотрев на Хаммела так, словно бросал ему вызов – но руку не убрал. Однако, сам Андерсон выбрался из захвата и, как будто прося прощения, взглянул на Курта, отчего стал выглядеть еще более виноватым. 

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал он. – У Кева всегда были проблемы с границами. 

Кевин все еще разглядывал Курта, уже начиная догадываться – Хаммел был уверен – но не в силах поверить этому. Затем он как-то слишком осторожно улыбнулся Курту. 

– Да, я не всегда признаю любого вида границы. Блейну даже пришлось пересмотреть некоторые из них после того, как мы провели какое-то время вместе. Но я абсолютно уверен, что оно того стоило. 

Хаммел дрожал от полноты эмоций, охвативших его, а также от усилий держать себя в руках. Так или иначе, он почему-то знал: это не закончится хорошо. 

Кев снова повернулся к Андерсону и понизил голос. 

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы забросить твоего маленького братишку домой, а затем воссоединиться вновь, Блейн? Прошло четыре года. Слишком много времени – пора бы повторить, – и он очередной раз с осторожностью переместил свою ладонь к руке Блейна, поглаживая прямо над браслетом. 

С Курта было достаточно. Чувство собственника с невероятной силой сотрясало его. Он вскочил со своего места и уставился на блондина. 

– Я сказал, не прикасайся к нему. 

Кевин встал с кресла так же быстро, как и собеседник, поворачиваясь так, чтобы быть нос к носу с Куртом. 

– Я не вижу на нем черного браслета, – с надменной улыбкой проговорил он, – а значит, единственный человек, который может указывать мне, прикасаться к нему или нет – это сам Блейн. 

Оба развернулись к Андерсону, который с отчаянием продолжал сидеть, поглядывая вниз так, словно желал испариться. 

Курт был пацифистом – он всегда был пацифистом. Хаммела обижали достаточно, чтобы он хотел кому-то причинить боль самостоятельно. Но сейчас он был уверен, что, разрываясь между его гормонами и Доминантскими гормонами Кева, кто-то точно пострадает. Курту действительно очень хотелось увидеть кровь на этом самодовольном лице. И лишь подобная мысль должна была заставить его развернуться и уйти прочь, но собственное тело просто не позволяло ему. 

Хаммел вытащил ключи из кармана и бросил их на стол. 

– Подожди меня в машине, Блейн. 

Ожидая ответа, Кевин улыбнулся еще шире. А дыхание Курта стало чересчур громким даже для его собственных ушей. Ведь Андерсон не двинулся с места. 

_Блейн не двинулся с места._

И вновь оба Дома резко развернулись в сторону Андерсона. Курт даже не был уверен, какая эмоция и на лице какого Доминанта заставила мужчину выглядеть, словно перепуганный олененок в свете фар. Ему было все равно. Внезапно его потрясло осознание собственной просто невероятной глупости. И в течение очень долгого мгновения все, что мог делать Хаммел – это просто застыть в изумлении, пока все вокруг рушилось с невероятным треском, а _Блейн не двигался._

Тогда двинулся Курт. 

Он протиснулся мимо Кева, который улыбался так, словно выиграл какой-то трофей, оттолкнул в сторону его стул, схватил ключи со стола и, развернувшись, вышел из здания. 

Когда Хаммелу было десять, отец рассказал ему, что Санты не существует. Мужчина был деликатен так, как только мог, беспокоясь, что Курт разозлится или почувствует себя преданным, но ничего такого не было. Он всего лишь ощущал себя полным дураком. Когда Берт произнес вслух эти слова, они прозвучали самыми очевидными на свете, будто ничего волшебного просто не могло быть на самом деле, и Курту, осознавшему всю глубину собственной доверчивости, показалось, что он полный идиот. Это было унижением, которое причиняло боль – знать, что взрослые обманывали его все эти годы. 

Именно те же чувства переполняли его сейчас, когда Курт пересекал стоянку. Хаммел дрожал от злости и унижения. Боже, каким же идиотом он был. Курт позволил убедить себя – позволил Блейну убедить себя, что каким-то образом всех его жалких попыток окажется достаточно. Андерсон говорил правильные вещи, но в реальности это было сплошным притворством. Может, мужчина просто пытался выжать все хорошее из плохой ситуации. Но в ту же секунду, как на горизонте показался настоящий Дом, Андерсон немедленно отказался проявить подчинение, не последовал прямому приказу Курта, и даже не пожелал должным образом представить его этому мудаку. 

Да, неприятное ощущение, которое мучило Хаммела с прошлой ночи, оказалось предчувствием. 

Курт забрался на водительское сидение, все еще подрагивая. Ему лишь нужно было держать себя в руках до тех пор, пока не приедет домой. А после можно будет спрятаться в своей комнате и едва ли не буквально развалиться на кусочки. 

Хаммел даже не осознавал, что Блейн последовал за ним, пока пассажирская дверь не открылась и мужчина не сел в автомобиль. Он обхватил себя руками, словно старался сжаться до такой степени, чтобы стать практически незаметным. 

– Ты должен позволить мне… – начал Андерсон тихим, тихим голосом. 

– Заткнись. 

Если раньше Блейн просто пытался объясниться, то сейчас, Курт был уверен, что готов расплакаться. 

Андерсон замолчал. Хаммел же завел двигатель и вывернул на дорогу. 

Несчастно облокотившись на пассажирскую дверь, Блейн раз за разом мысленно проклинал себя. Он все разрушил. Он все разрушил, и теперь Курт был просто разъярен; вполне возможно, что теперь между ними все кончено – Андерсон точно не знал причины, но он был ужасно напуган. 

Блейн понимал – Курт подумал, будто его нерешительность связана с тем, что саб хотел пойти с Кевом, но это было неправдой – не совсем, однако Андерсон не знал, как правильно объяснить ему это. Просто присутствие Кевина напомнило ему ту ночь, что они провели вместе. Она была просто потрясающей, и Дом так умело обошел множество из ограничений Андерсона. Блейн все еще мог почувствовать широкий кожаный ремень, опускающийся на его задницу, его бедра и нижнюю часть спины. Саб просил, просто умолял о милосердии, но все же не произносил стоп-слово, поэтому Кев продолжал толкать его все дальше, давить на него – Блейн ощущал все это после еще на протяжении нескольких дней – пока даже звуки собственной мольбы не стали возбуждать его, оставляя где-то на границе выносливости. 

Затем Кев приказал ему опуститься на колени и заставил отсосать ему – медленно, поддразнивая детальными описаниями того, как же это хорошо, пока Андерсон в отчаянии трахал горячий воздух, подрагивая от боли, наслаждения и оставаясь полностью нетронутым. Кевин опустил Блейна на кровать, где даже мягкое одеяло казалось грубым материалом для его исстрадавшейся спины, и стал ласкать его, дрочить и поглаживать до тех пор, пока собственное тело не восстановилось для следующего раунда, после чего трахнул его, медленно и осторожно, запрещая кончать, превращая Блейна в бессвязное и умоляющее, нуждающееся только в одном существо. А после того, как Дом кончил второй раз, то принялся сосать Андерсону так же медленно, как заставлял делать до этого Блейна, наконец, позволив испытать оргазм такой силы, который, по мнению саба, отнял несколько лет его жизни.

Блейн обожал каждую секунду этого. 

И здесь, в кофейне, столкнувшись с Кевом, с воспоминаниями о том, что Кевин сделал с ним и для него, весь оптимизм, которым Андерсон медленно наполнял себя насчет их с Куртом отношений, испарился в несколько мгновений. Он не хотел Кева. Кевин был лишь парой рук, умелыми губами и членом. Но Андерсон отчаянно желал того, что он с ним делал. И не имело значения, как сильно старался Хаммел или каким замечательным было то, чем они занимались прошлой ночью, – Курт был на расстоянии лет, _многих лет_ от такого. Поэтому приказ Дома там, в кофейне, застал его в момент этого осознания, и Блейн просто… не смог. Не смог сделать этот шаг, выбирая Курта и все, что он предлагал. Не с Кевом и все, что предлагал он, разглядывая Андерсона так, словно хотел съесть живьем. 

Хаммел просто вел машину, стальной хваткой вцепившись в руль, и все эмоции, вибрирующие внутри него, словно волнами исходили от парня, заполняя пространство автомобиля. Он был так разъярен, что Блейн до сих пор не мог понять, хочет ли он заплакать, попытаться извиниться или же как-то защитить себя. Поэтому Андерсон продолжал сидеть в этой отчаянной тишине до тех пор, пока Навигатор не подъехал к его дому. 

Никто не двигался с места; казалось, Курт вообще не собирается выходить наружу, а Андерсон вовсе не собирался покидать автомобиль, тем самым предоставляя Дому возможность просто уехать. В конце концов, Хаммел повернул ключ зажигания, останавливая двигатель, и выбрался наружу. Он обошел автомобиль спереди и открыл дверь со стороны Блейна. Андерсон не двигался. 

– Убирайся из машины, – Курт даже не смотрел на него, а его голос был таким холодным, что вполне мог заморозить и огонь, а также уверенным, ровным и абсолютно не допускающим возражений. Но Блейн чувствовал все эмоции, бушующие под этой маской. 

– Зайди со мной внутрь. Пожалуйста. Просто позволь мне. 

– Убирайся. Из. Машины. 

Даже при нынешнем непонятном статусе их отношений, Андерсон не мог ослушаться. Он встал со своего места; выбираясь наружу, и постарался пройти достаточно близко Дому, чтобы задеть плечом; но Курт отступил назад, избегая любого контакта. 

– Пожалуйста… – вновь попытался Андерсон. 

Хаммел стоял неподвижно, как статуя, и ни один мускул на его лице и теле не дрогнул. Он просто смотрел в пустое пространство и ждал. 

В конце концов, проигравший Блейн развернулся и направился к парадному входу. Позади послышался стук автомобильной дверцы, но до тех пор, пока Андерсон не зашел внутрь и не услышал звука закрывающейся двери, он не понимал, что Курт следует за ним. Блейн не был уверен, стоит ли надеяться или бояться, но все же заставил руки не дрожать, ключом отпирая собственную квартиру. 

Оказавшись внутри, мужчина сбросил с себя пиджак на небольшой кофейный столик у входа, а затем сделал два шага вперед и упал на колени. Он склонил голову, положив руки на бедра. Сейчас Андерсон хотел лишь сделать себя незаметным и покорным настолько, насколько это возможно, пока Курт не успокоится достаточно, чтобы поговорить или хотя бы посмотреть на него. Блейн отчаянно цеплялся за тот факт, что сейчас Дом находился здесь, вместо того, чтобы ехать к себе домой, и это было его единственной надеждой. 

Мужчина услышал, как дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась – он готовил себя к оглушительному треску – и Курт замер, оставаясь спиной к нему, цепляясь за дверь как за спасительный круг. Когда он, наконец, развернулся, то, проигнорировав Андерсона, медленно направился в сторону кофейного столика и, оказавшись рядом, взял в руки коробочку с подарком, все еще стоявшую там. Затем одним точным движением он швырнул ее – с силой – Блейн даже услышал глухой звук от затраченных усилий – в кухню. Коробка ударилась о холодильник и упала на пол. 

Казалось, это пробило брешь в обороне Курта. Ключи, громко звякнув, выскользнули из его руки. Хаммел шумно и с содроганием задышал, странным образом немного раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и все так же не обращая внимания на Андерсона. Когда, наконец, Курт смог посмотреть на него, то Блейн заметил – парень выглядел таким хрупким, молодым и до боли _разочарованным_. Андерсону немедленно захотелось лечь ничком на пол и умолять о прощении. 

– Это было не из-за Кева, – попытался объяснить он. – Ты должен…

– Я знаю, что это не из-за Кева! Я не идиот! – Курт остановился прямо напротив Блейна, и саб поднял взгляд на лицо, которое каждой своей черточкой выражало боль и гнев – какая-то часть Андерсона даже захотела сбежать от этого, спрятаться как можно дальше. Но другая – гораздо большая – так сильно мечтала все это исправить и вернуть к жизни того прекрасного и счастливого Курта, всего несколько часов назад шагающего вприпрыжку по коридору. 

– Я глупо повел себя в кофейне. Я был ошеломлен, увидев его там, и я… я просто облажался. Но ведь это не значит, что мы не в порядке. 

Хаммел просто смотрел на него, обхватив себя руками, словно пытался защититься и не рухнуть прямо здесь от боли и разочарования. Его губы слегка дрожали, а глаза блестели непролитой влагой. Но затем Курт покачал головой и, когда заговорил, казалось, что он произносит это только для себя. 

– Я не могу. 

Блейн резко замотал головой, не веря своим ушам. 

– Ты можешь. Мы можем. Это была всего лишь одна глупая ошибка и мне так жаль… 

Хаммел продолжал стоять на месте, разглядывая его своими прекрасными глазами, которые смотрели словно сквозь него, раскрывая для себя все секреты. Вскоре Курт попытался заговорить и кашлянул, будто звук отказывался покидать горло, но все же сказал:

– Ты никогда не произносил мое имя. 

– Это неправда, – тут же отмел это заявление Андерсон. Но как только слова слетели с его губ, он понял, что это правда. 

–Ты сказал его ровно два раза. Один после того, как я признался тебе в том, кто я, а второй, когда мы были на уроке. 

Боже, Хаммел был прав, но все же Блейн не мог заставить себя признаться в этом вслух, не в ту секунду, когда слезы выступили на глазах парня. Он словно на автомате смахнул их ребром ладони, как будто плакать для него было так привычно, что Курт даже не замечал этого. 

– Прошлой ночью я должен был… 

– Но ты не сказал, Блейн. И никогда не говорил. И я знаю, почему, – теперь он стал расхаживать по комнате, выпуская пар. – Ведь если бы ты назвал меня Куртом, это бы значило, что ты смирился: я – это она. Что я единственная родственная душа, которую тебе довелось получить. А ты не можешь допустить этого. Сколько бы ты не говорил о том, что хочешь дать шанс нашим отношениям, ты все равно не можешь отпустить эту фантазию из собственной головы, – Хаммел остановился напротив него, вновь смахивая слезы, которые все равно продолжали скатываться по раскрасневшимся щекам. Курт смотрел на Андерсона с такой печалью и жалостью, что в груди Блейна завибрировало отчаянное желание объяснить это или как-то исправить. Но Хаммел был прав. Он был невероятно прав, и Блейн не знал, как же теперь ему поступить.

– Все, что бы я ни делал, никогда не будет для тебя достаточно хорошим, не так ли? 

– Оно и сейчас является таким. Я говорил тебе, что готов подождать, – Андерсон должен был найти способ заставить парня понять. 

Курт покачал головой. 

– Но я не могу. Я не могу быть с тем, кто ожидает лишь того, как я стану кем-то другим. Я не могу задумываться каждый раз, решишь ли ты вести себя, как саб, тогда как на деле им не являешься. Я не могу сравниться с этой идеализированной версией себя, которую ты придумал, когда мне было три года. Я заслуживаю большего. Я заслуживаю лучшего, – Хаммел запустил ладонь в свои волосы. – И если это означает, что я должен отказаться от своей родственной души, ну что же… Тогда мне придется сделать это. 

_Лучшего._ Это слово пронзило сердце Блейна, как стрела. Потому что за всеми этими волнениями и беспокойствами, сможет ли Курт быть достаточно хорошим для него, Андерсону никогда не приходило в голову подумать, а сможет ли он быть достаточно хорошим для Курта. И теперь Блейн отчетливо видел это: он был абсолютно не тем, в ком нуждался Дом. Все его мыcли всегда были заняты им самим – что Курт мог бы сделать для него, как Курт мог бы прикоснуться к нему – и никогда Андерсон не задумывался, чего же хотел от него Хаммел и как дать ему это. Блейн уверял себя, что помогает Дому, тогда как все, что он делал – это наставлял его. Пытался заставить вести себя так, как Курт в его воображении. Андерсон ощутил горький комок в горле и вновь склонил голову, надеясь в этот раз справиться с собственными слезами. 

Вся энергия, казалось, покинула тело Хаммела, и теперь он просто стоял, все так же обнимая себя и тихо плача, даже не пытаясь скрыть это. 

– Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс, – вновь взмолился Блейн, вглядываясь в эти усталые голубые глаза. – Я знаю, я облажался, но я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы мы смогли все, клянусь Богом, очень хочу этого. 

Курт покачал головой. 

– Я не верю тебе, – с грустью произнес он. – Не думаю, что ты когда-либо сможешь повернуться к нему спиной. Он твое безопасное место. Он сдерживает тебя от того, чтобы по-настоящему раскрыться перед реальным человеком, который может также облажаться, разочаровать тебя или еще что. Может, я и не знаю в точности, что здесь делаю, но ты не можешь подчиняться нам двоим. И ты вручил свое сердце в его руки уже очень давно. У меня никогда не было даже шанса, – Хаммел перестал плакать, а какая-то часть его гнева, казалось, вернулась. Он поднял свои ключи, а затем вновь посмотрел на Андерсона. – Мне очень жаль, Блейн. 

Парень повернулся к двери. 

В эту секунду в голове Андерсона билась лишь одна мысль: что он не может позволить Курту выйти за эту дверь. 

– Нет, прошу тебя… пожалуйста, не уходи, – взмолился он. – Ты прав! Все, что ты сказал, это правда, но это вовсе не значит, что я не хочу тебя. Мы можем вместе найти способ… я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, обещаю, – сама мысль о том, чтобы просто смотреть, как Хаммел уходит из его жизни, казалась невозможной. Это означало отказаться от всего, о чем он когда-либо мечтал. И даже если разум подсказывал ему, что, возможно, все это к лучшему, и Дом действительно будет более счастлив без него, Блейн просто не мог позволить этому произойти. 

Но Хаммел уже схватился за дверную ручку. 

– Курт! – закричал Андерсон, вкладывая все свои чувства в это имя. 

Парень остановился. Он не повернулся к нему лицом, но все же замер на месте, не открывая двери. 

– Дай мне один шанс. Боже, пожалуйста. Ты можешь наказать меня, можешь игнорировать и даже накричать, если это необходимо, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста не выходи за эту дверь. Ты нужен мне, Курт. Я не смогу найти способ выбраться из всего этого без тебя. 

– Ты должен отпустить, – голос Хаммела был все таким же холодным. – Я не превращусь в одну секунду в твоего воображаемого друга. Ты должен его отпустить. 

– Я хочу, я просто не знаю, как, – и эта неприкрытая правда впервые прозвучала в его жизни. Блейн ощутил, как его глаза наполнились слезами. – Но ты знаешь. Ты должен, потому что сказал, что ты – единственный, кто может дать мне то, в чем я нуждаюсь. Так вот, мне это необходимо. Пожалуйста, останься. Помоги мне. 

Курт развернулся. Больше он не выглядел печальным. Его тело еще слегка дрожало, но лицо выражало решительность, настороженность и, может, немного злости на Блейна за то, что тот бросал ему в лицо его же слова. Хаммел смотрел на Андерсона, стоящего на коленях на полу; он оглядывал его с ног до головы, словно пытался выяснить для себя, стоит ли Блейн всех усилий. Но все же Андерсон видел, что Курт хочет его. Хаммел дрожал, сражаясь на границе двух решений, и Блейн инстинктивно знал, что должен немного подтолкнуть свою родственную душу, если оставалась еще хоть одна надежда на счастье. 

– Пожалуйста, Курт. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Просто скажи, и я клянусь, я сделаю это. 

Хаммел глубоко вдохнул и решительно сжал губы. Что-то в его теле поменялось, поведение Курта полностью изменилось, и Дом отошел от двери. 

– Хорошо, – произнес он, и Блейн почувствовал огромную волну облегчения, затопившую его тело. Хаммел вновь бросил ключи на столик и повернулся к сабу, всем своим существом выражая контроль. 

– Раздевайся.


	10. Chapter 10

Блейн широко открыл рот и уставился на Курта, неспособный даже осознать прямой приказ. Он совершенно не ожидал услышать это от Курта в данный момент. На какое-то мгновение Блейн подумал, что, возможно, ослышался, потому что этого не могло быть на самом деле – после всего, что было сказано между ними, Хаммел просто не мог приказать ему снять с себя всю одежду. 

– Я не стану повторять дважды. 

_Слушайся Курта. Не задавай никаких вопросов. Делай так, как тебе говорят._

Блейн принялся повторять эти слова, как мантру. Если он хотел, чтобы Курт остался здесь, или вообще остался в его жизни, тогда придется найти способ и захлопнуть дверцы в те части разума, которые хотели все понять и проконтролировать. Блейн взялся за края свитера и футболки и разом стянул их через голову. Ткань на секунду загородила обзор, а когда снятая одежда оказалась у него в руках, Курта уже не было рядом. Андерсон услышал, как в кухне – боже мой, в кухне! – парень загремел дверцами шкафчиков в поисках чего-то. 

Блейн приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы снять штаны, трусы, обувь и носки, а затем запаниковал, не зная, что же с ними делать. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что Курту вовсе не понравится, если одежда будет разбросана по всему полу, поэтому он разложил ее на небольшой полке под столиком, на который ранее положил свой пиджак. После этого он тут же опустился в исходную позицию на коленях как раз к тому времени, как Курт вернулся с пустыми руками и встал перед ним. 

В таком положении Андерсон должен был чувствовать себя беззащитным и уязвимым, но на самом деле случилось обратное. Это было подчинение – настоящее, знакомое и странным образом успокаивающее. Блейн поднял взгляд на Курта, который будто бы и не обращал внимания на его наготу. Хаммел лишь смотрел ему в глаза и, хоть дыхание его все равно оставалось частым и прерывистым, он не выглядел разъяренным. Блейн вообще не был уверен, что тот чувствует. 

_Слушайся. Наблюдай. Жди._

– И браслет тоже, – произнес Курт. Его голос не выдавал никаких эмоций. Теперь Хаммел полностью контролировал себя. 

Блейн приподнял руку и протянул ее в сторону Курта, но тот даже не пошевелился. 

– Ты сказал, что мы всегда будем… – начал было Андерсон. 

– Сними его, Блейн, – все еще прекрасно контролируя себя, отстраненно ответил Курт. 

Значит, это было своеобразной проверкой, осознал Блейн. Курт еще не решил, что же будет делать. У Андерсона все еще оставался маленький шанс, что на этот раз он не облажается. Блейн расстегнул и снял браслет. Не зная, куда его положить, он протянул кожаную полоску Курту. 

Хаммел принял браслет и отложил на кофейный столик. Затем он встал на колени перед Блейном, и они оказались так близко друг к другу, что Андерсон заметил, как Курт осматривает его тело, заметил небольшие прорехи в его самообладании, и на секунду, всего лишь на секунду Андерсон решил – тот, возможно, просто поцелует его и скажет, что все будет хорошо. 

– Вытяни руки. 

Курт был всего в нескольких миллиметрах и сам вполне мог обхватить его запястья, если бы захотел, но Блейн подчинился, вытянув руки так далеко, как только мог. Курт вел себя отстраненно грубо и, можно сказать, по-деловому. Он повернул руки Андерсона ладонями вверх и наложил правую на левую, а затем потянулся к своему длинному шарфу, повязанному вокруг шеи, и принялся развязывать его. 

Курт собирался связать ему руки. 

Блейн думал, что приказ раздеться был самым неожиданным, но это оказалось совсем за гранью, и у Андерсона даже не было времени осмыслить происходящее. Он вновь широко раскрыл рот – казалось, контроль над этой частью его тела был окончательно потерян. Блейн принялся рассматривать Курта, в надежде уловить хоть намек на то, что должно было произойти, но тот сосредоточил всё своё внимание на обматывании его рук шарфом. Хаммел начал с запястий, уложив ткань ровно над меткой, и двинулся к локтям, а после снова вниз, завязывая мягкий материал крест-накрест и закрепляя некрепким узелком. Концы шарфа были достаточно длинными и свисали до пола. 

_Жди,_ повторил про себя Блейн. _Слушайся. Подчиняйся._

Из-за странной позиции Андерсон выгнул спину и плечи вперед. Вскоре и другие части его тела пришли в движение; он почувствовал, как член начал пульсировать и немного подниматься вверх. Блейн даже задумался, заметил ли это Курт. 

_Ни о чем не думай. Делай все, что нужно._

Когда Хаммел, наконец, оторвался от лицезрения своих трудов, он казался таким же удивленным, как Блейн. Дом посмотрел на него так, словно боялся своих действий и возможности, что Андерсон воспротивиться ему. На Блейна снизошло озарение, что сейчас должно произойти нечто значительное. Ему хотелось заслужить доверие Курта, продемонстрировать, что он действительно готов подчиняться и быть честным. Андерсон опустил взгляд и наклонил голову, надеясь, что Курт увидит это. 

_Делай то, что должен. Я твой._

Должно быть, это стало верным движением, потому что Курт глубоко выдохнул, словно подготавливал себя к чему-то, а затем произнес: 

– Подойди и встань лицом к стене. 

Он не собирался помогать Блейну подняться, поэтому сабу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы выполнить это без помощи рук. Курт тоже встал и кивком головы указал в направлении стены рядом с кухней. Андерсон направился туда и, не поднимая взгляда, встал так близко к вертикальной поверхности, как только позволяли связанные руки.

_Прекрати ломать голову. Просто выполняй._

Курт отправился на кухню и взял что-то, затем вернулся обратно и встал рядом с Блейном так, чтобы тот мог увидеть, какой предмет он держит в руках. Это оказалась деревянная ложка. Поначалу это показалось чудовищно нелепым, и Андерсон совершенно не мог представить, что же собирается делать Курт. Но через какое-то время – стыдно признаться, гораздо большее, нежели необходимо – до него стало доходить, что, учитывая собственное положение у стены, Хаммел собирался отшлепать его. Деревянной ложкой. Андерсон бы даже позабавился; это казалось таким смехотворным, принимая во внимание все те предметы, которыми его шлепали ранее, но сейчас он гораздо больше был поглощен тем фактом, что Курт собирался его наказать. 

Никто и никогда не наказывал Блейна. 

Он разыгрывал наказания десятки раз – по запланированным сценариям и абсолютно спонтанно, – но, какими бы ни были правила игры, это никогда не было настоящим. Блейн не был ни с кем в настолько длительных отношениях, чтобы установить правила и последствия за их нарушения. Но это все было по-настоящему. Один лишь взгляд на выражение лица Курта говорил о том, насколько все реально и важно, и Блейн вполне мог облажаться на этот раз, потому что понятия не имел, какого же черта Хаммел хочет от него. 

_Не думай. Не задавай вопросов. Просто выполняй._

Тогда Курт прикоснулся к нему, обхватив запястья и вытянув руки так, что они уперлись в стену, и его метка, Курт Хаммел, оказалась прямо перед глазами Блейна. Андерсон уставился на нее, и оба парня замерли в тишине. Нервное ожидание кольнуло где-то внизу живота. Какое-то чувство беспокойства окутало Блейна с ног до головы, словно туман, и ему отчаянно хотелось понять, что же здесь происходит. 

– Посмотри на меня, – Курт встал рядом, и Блейну потребовалось лишь немного повернуть голову, чтобы подчиниться приказу. Блейн на секунду задумался, настанет ли то время, когда он перестанет встречать новых Куртов, потому что каждый последующий был не таким, как предыдущий. Хаммел был невероятно уверенным в себе, очень серьезным и настроенным на результат. Он потерялся во взгляде Блейна, и, казалось, Андерсону больше нечего было скрывать. Смотря вот так на Курта, Блейн все же мог одновременно видеть серебряные линии метки на своем запястье. Имя было там, как и человек рядом, и внезапно в горле Блейна образовался какой-то комок. 

– Почему я наказываю тебя? – тихо спросил Курт. Чем более взвинченным чувствовал себя Блейн, тем увереннее становился Хаммел. 

– Я не подчинился тебе в кофейне. 

– И?

Блейну не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос. Ему не хотелось погружаться в чувство вины и сожаления еще глубже, чем сейчас. Но глаза Курта были всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и Андерсон не мог отпустить его. 

– И я не был честен с тобой, – Блейн перевел взгляд на свою метку. – Или с самим собой. 

Ему показалось, что он заметил, как изменилось дыхание Курта; от этого Блейн почувствовал себя немного лучше, раз уж Хаммел был так же вовлечен в ситуацию, каким бы всеконтролирующим он не казался. 

– Что написано на твоей метке, Блейн? – Боже, это было так похоже на обычный разговор, случайный вопрос, который мог бы задать любой человек. Блейн почувствовал, словно из легких выкачали весь воздух. 

– Курт Хаммел, – Андерсону пришлось буквально столкнуть это имя со своих губ. 

Ложка с громким звуком опустилась на правую ягодицу Блейна. Перед этим не было никакого предупреждения, ни один мускул на лице Курта не дрогнул, и Блейн громко вздохнул. Боль была настоящей, но эфемерной: сильный шлепок, зуд от которого быстро сошел на нет. И даже после удара Курт остался невозмутимым. Что бы он в этот момент не чувствовал, все это Хаммел держал под контролем. 

– Ты будешь повторять это после каждого шлепка. Это все, что ты должен делать. Просто говорить мое имя. 

Блейн не поворачивал головы, поэтому в зоне его видимости оставалась только белая стена, аккуратные буквы его метки, и серые глаза с оттенками голубого и зеленого, которые ни на секунду не переставали смотреть на него. Каким-то непостижимым образом Курту удалось переместиться на левую ягодицу, не переводя взгляд, и вскоре последовал второй сильный удар. 

– Курт Хаммел. 

Это ведь должно быть просто, так? Принимать шлепки (его раньше ударяли и сильнее), произносить имя, и Курт будет удовлетворен. Он останется. Блейну нужно лишь стоять неподвижно, смотреть ему в глаза и повторять два слова. 

– Курт Хаммел. 

Но комок в горле становился все больше. Имя, когда он произносил его, что-то задевало внутри груди, и этого не должно было случиться. Произнесение чьего-то имени не должно было оказаться чем-то таким, не должно было вскрывать изнутри, не должно было причинять боль куда глубже физической боли от ударов. 

– Курт Хаммел. 

После четвертого удара взгляд Курта стал чуть более требовательным. Блейн знал, что Курт _хочет от него чего-то_. Чего-то, что понимали даже комок в горле и тянущая боль в груди, но мозг все еще не мог осознать. 

_Слушайся. Смотри. Чувствуй._

Жалящая боль в заднице его, однако, мало волновала, и стала больше напоминанием этого пристального взгляда, имени на запястье, так тщательно обернутого шарфом Курта, а также дыхания, с которым вырывались два маленьких слова; лишь это он мог предложить в ответ. 

– Курт Хаммел. 

После шестого удара Андерсон стал задыхаться (почему он задыхается? Порка не была чем-то значительным. Курт даже не вспотел), и он знал, что не может отвести глаз от лица Хаммела, даже если бы сильно захотел. Эти глаза, и имя на запястье, и губы – все это, казалось, затягивало невидимую петлю вокруг Андерсона с каждым ударом деревянной ложки по нежной коже. Затягивало так же сильно, как комок внутри горла, и Блейну приходилось все сильнее напрягаться, чтобы произнести:

– Курт Хаммел. 

Эти глаза не отпускали его. Они пришпилили его к месту, словно насекомое к бумажной вывеске, и Блейн не мог спрятаться – негде было прятаться; этот взгляд словно пронзал его насквозь, выявляя все секреты своим мягким голубым сиянием, которое Андерсон никак не мог понять. Ведь оно так разительно отличалось от жалящих вспышек боли в теле. Этот взгляд хотел что-то от него, Блейн точно знал это, и ему необходимо было дать это, прежде выяснив, что же именно. 

– Курт Хаммел. 

Но выяснять было нечего. Не в этом был весь смысл. Главным было просто стоять, позволять этому взгляду видеть все, и быть тем, кем попросит его Курт в этот самый момент. 

Блейн и понятия не имел, что в груди его сложилась настоящая кирпичная стена, пока она с треском не начала рушиться. 

Его глаза наполнились слезами, и Блейн не знал, почему, какого черта здесь произошло; дыхание стало вырываться короткими и резкими вздохами, и Андерсон хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, хотел никогда больше не произносить это имя – он просто не мог себя заставить, но ложка опустилась вновь, и: 

– Курт Хаммел. 

А после слезы начали скатываться по щекам – Блейн плакал из-за какого-то имени, и это срикошетило ровно в стену у него в груди, которая ускорила свое падение, и вскоре через нее начал просачиваться яркий свет – Боже. Андерсон был так напуган. Кем он будет – кем он станет без защиты и поддержки этой стены? Но Курт, его взгляд, его имя, и эти шрамы, рассекшие кожу – Курт не мог любить его через стену. Никто не мог. Огромные куски падали с громким треском, и Блейн всхлипнул, а затем обрушилась оставшаяся часть, и в последний (или первый) раз Андерсон выкрикнул: 

– Курт Хаммел! 

Курт отступил; ложка упала на пол, как и Блейн, громко всхлипывающий, потому что яркий свет теперь сиял через него, задница просто горела, но никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя свободнее. Андерсон посмотрел на Курта, который в ответ взглянул на него, и он понятия не имел, о чем думает Доминант. Но это не имело значения. Не в его обязанностях было выяснять, что думает Курт или чего хочет. Хаммел сам скажет ему. 

Но ему необходимо было прикоснуться, почувствовать, как тело Курта удерживает его на этой земле, потому что Блейн плакал, парил где-то в неизвестности и впервые в жизни чувствовал себя полностью открытым без этой стены – ведь он нашел свой якорь. Блейн потянулся к ногам Курта, что вышло неловко со связанными руками, но Хаммел отступил. 

– Пожалуйста… Курт… – заплакал он, все еще протягивая руки. 

– Выпрямись, – раздался приказ. Андерсон отпрянул назад и выпрямился, устроив руки на бедре. Это и было его якорем – голос Хаммела, его команды, которым нужно было просто следовать. Всхлипы и рыдания все еще сотрясали его тело, но Блейн обнаружил, что сознание его кристально чистое. Дождись. Просто дождись Курта. 

Хаммел стоял и смотрел на него, и Блейн даже не задумывался, о чем тот размышляет, и сделал ли он что-то неправильно, или вообще что должно сейчас произойти. Курт приказал ему встать на колени. Он так и сделал. 

А затем раздался какой-то беззвучный сигнал, Хаммел неожиданно упал рядом с ним на пол и обхватил своими руками, рыдания Блейна усилились, и Андерсон даже не заметил, как неловко его связанные руки оказались зажаты между их телами. Он уткнулся лицом в выемку между плечом и шеей своей родственной души, а затем позволил слезам впитаться в кожу Курта, позволил себе насладиться теплотой рук Доминанта и нежным, прекрасным голосом, бормочущим на ушко: 

– Шшш. Теперь все будет хорошо. 

– Ты был просто потрясающим, Блейн. Я знал, что ты справишься. 

– Это было мое первое наказание, – он предложил эту новость Курту, как подарок, смеясь сквозь слезы, которые, казалось, лились по собственной воле, вне зависимости от состояния Андерсона. – Или первое _настоящее_ наказание. 

Блейн решил, что Курт, быть может, тоже рассмеется, но Доминант широко распахнул глаза и раскрыл рот, словно собирался улыбнуться, но Блейн так и не смог выяснить этого, поскольку тут же губы Курта оказались на его, и Хаммел проник в его рот своим языком, одной рукой обхватывая Андерсона за шею и притягивая ближе. 

Блейн не пытался кем-то притворяться. Он не пытался сдерживаться, лишь бы попасть в категорию идеальных сабмиссивов. Блейн встретился своим языком с языком Курта где-то посередине и поцеловал со всей страстью, наслаждаясь жаром и привкусом кофе, оставшимся с их свидания, которое было, казалось, вечность назад. Он ласкал его рот изнутри, целуя с жадностью и отчаянием, тихие звуки то и дело срывались с губ обоих. И Курт не останавливался. Он прижался к нему сильнее, выпрямляясь на коленях; Блейну даже пришлось наклонить голову назад, лишь бы не оторваться от него, и вдруг он почувствовал какое-то движение рядом с его руками, все также перевязанными шарфом и стиснутыми между ними. Это была грубая ткань джинс Курта, и под ней твердые очертания его члена. Возбужденного члена. 

Андерсон ожидал, что доминант немедленно отстранится ( _даже не ожидал, предчувствовал_ ), но вместо этого Курт подался вперед, целуя его еще сильнее и глубже, пока Андерсону не оставалось ничего другого, как предложить свой беспомощный рот. Член Хаммела все так же терся об его руки, а шарф оставался на прежнем месте. Курт двигал бедрами сильно и быстро, издавая громкие стоны, которые Блейн впитывал с жадностью, Доминант просто поглощал свое удовольствие, _используя_ тело Блейна – осознание этого пронзило Андерсона, словно стрелой. Член Блейна встал в ту же секунду. Саб немедленно стал царапать пальцами штаны Курта, пытаясь дотянуться хоть до чего-нибудь – до члена, мошонки, или чувствительного местечка между ними. Блейн понадеялся, что штаны, которые были на Хаммеле, легко можно будет заменить или почистить, потому что Андерсону казалось, если Курт сегодня не кончит, он просто умрет. 

Но внезапно Курт отстранился ( _не думай, не волнуйся, просто смотри и слушай_ ). 

– О Боже, мне так жаль. 

Блейну захотелось расплакаться. Он готов был умолять Хаммела не жалеть о том, что сделал – это было просто потрясающе и так сексуально. 

– Я должен был сразу сделать это. Боже, ты в порядке? 

Шарф. Курт говорил о шарфе. Он извинялся за то, что не развязал его сразу, и, не прекращая разговоров, принялся ослаблять узел и освобождать руки Блейна. Андерсон выдохнул с облегчением и обхватил Курта за шею сразу, как только тот закончил, и притянул к себе в очередном поцелуе. Он мог сделать это. Мог сделать все, что захочет. Курт скажет ему, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Даже лаская язык Андерсона и чувствуя руку саба между своих лопаток, Хаммел никак не мог перестать ругать себя за такое упущение. Он знал, что должен бы остановиться, может, вновь извиниться и удостовериться, что Блейн в порядке после порки и того эмоционального взрыва, который, казалось, произошел у обоих. 

Но это было так сексуально – гладить своими ладонями обнаженную спину саба, дразнить его, лаская у основания задницы (и Курт не мог отрицать, что именно это он и делал, ведь те звуки, которые издавал Блейн, когда пальцы Хаммела скользили все ниже, были невероятно возбуждающими), целовать открыто и глубоко. В его объятиях находился обнаженный, на все готовый и жаждущий подчиняться Блейн, а Курт был так сильно возбужден, и прижиматься к Андерсону уже давно вставшим членом было непередаваемо эротично. Всего лишь на минуту можно было отдаться этому. Он мог позволить себе потеряться в потрясающей красоте ощущения прикосновений, желания и поцелуев. 

Поэтому Курт глубже проник в рот Блейна и опустил пальцы ниже, поддразнивая возможностью пойти дальше. Андерсон чуть отклонился назад, на достаточное расстояние, чтобы выдохнуть в губы Курта его имя. А затем потянулся к ним вновь, рождая где-то глубоко в горле трепетный стон. 

Внезапно Курту стало необходимо видеть: он отстранился от Андерсона, который издал потрясающий протестующий звук, но покорно принял это, откинувшись назад, тем самым предоставляя своему Доминанту отличный вид на свое тело. 

Блейн стоял на коленях, смотря на Курта открытым и честным взглядом с, быть может, толикой робости, и Хаммел позволил себе просто разглядывать. На самом деле, у него даже не было выбора, потому что Блейн был прекрасен. Его тело было стройным, небольшим, но мускулистым, крепкие мышцы и мягкая кожа, темные соски, которые Курт непременно хотел взять в рот и услышать, на какие при этом звуки способен саб. 

Под его неприкрытым взглядом Блейн слегка дрожал, но член его оставался таким же раскрасневшимся и возбужденным. На какое-то мгновение Курт задумался, какую же доминантскую штуку он мог бы проделать, но тут же отмел эту мысль. Сейчас ему необходимо было лишь следовать своим инстинктам. Кроме того, его собственный член болезненно упирался в ткань штанов, и вид настолько распалённого Блейна лишь подогревал в Хаммеле желание сделать нечто большее. 

Для его рта угол был абсолютно неподходящим, но Курт протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по соску, и, да, звуки, издаваемые Андерсоном, были непередаваемо прекрасными, посылая по его телу волны наслаждения. Курт позволил себе пройтись ладонью по мышцам живота и опуститься ниже, к основанию бедра, лаская область рядом с членом, но никак не приближаясь к нему. 

– Пожалуйста… – выдохнул Блейн. 

– Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, – приказал Хаммел. 

– Боже, прикоснись ко мне. Пожалуйста, Курт. 

Блейн смотрел на него нежным и умоляющим взглядом – похожими на его голос. Курт оставил свою руку на месте, но второй приблизился к члену и практически невесомо коснулся головки, на кончике которой уже виднелась естественная смазка. Андерсон тут же закрыл глаза – его ресницы были все еще слипшимися и влажными от слез – и выдохнул тихое: 

– Спасибо. 

Это был первый раз, когда Курт прикасался к чужому члену, а как только ладонь его оказалась в этой области, убирать ее ему уже не хотелось. Хаммелу хотелось лишь чувствовать, узнавать и немного поиграть. Он провел пальцами по всей длине сверху вниз, скользя по мягкой коже, под которой скрывалась контрастно твердая эрекция. Курт поласкал немного уздечку, кружа под головкой подушечкой пальца, а затем поднялся к самому кончику и слегка ущипнул. Член Блейна дернулся вверх, поэтому Хаммел проделал это снова, радуясь такой отзывчивости саба. 

Глаза Блейна все еще были закрыты, и он тихо стонал, прерывисто вдыхая и выдыхая, но оставался спокойным и расслабленным, полностью отдаваясь во власть Курта. 

– Раздвинь немного ноги, – сказал Доминант, останавливаясь ладонью у самого основания члена. 

Блейн немного двинулся, подчиняясь, и снова отклонился назад. Курт опустил руку еще ниже, обхватывая пальцами мошонку Андерсона, нежно лаская ее, и из горла Блейна вырвался абсолютно животный рык. 

– Так хорошо? – спросил Курт. 

– Ммм, – все, что удалось ответить Блейну. 

Хаммел снова перекатил яйца в руке, а затем переместил ладонь, все еще находившуюся на бедре, к первой, лаская по всей длине члена, под головкой, и снова к основанию. Курт уселся на пятки, наблюдая, как возбужденный член Андерсона пульсирует в его руке. Он ждал. 

Через пару минут Блейн приоткрыл глаза, и в них было столько нужды, что Хаммел чуть было не сдался, позволив сабу дойти до оргазма. Чуть было. Но теперь Курт делал то, что хочется ему, а поэтому улыбнулся Блейну и произнес: 

– Ты снова можешь одеться. 

Андерсон широко распахнул глаза, не веря свои ушам, и приоткрыл рот, но в выражении его лица не было ни злости, ни разочарования. Нет. Там было что-то другое. 

В первое Рождество после смерти матери, Берт взял его с собой в качестве волонтера в один из приютов для бездомных в Лайме. Курту поручили раздавать подарки для детей, живущих там. Одна маленькая девочка, как он сейчас помнил, все время цеплялась за руку своего отца и пряталась за его ногой, но все же выбрала красивую куклу с мягкими светлыми волосами и симпатичным платьем. Курт вытащил ее из пакета и протянул девочке с улыбкой, но та не приняла подарок. Она просто смотрела на куклу, потом на него, и по глазам Курт видел, как сильно ей хотелось взять игрушку, но малышка не могла полностью поверить, что ей позволено иметь ее. 

Именно таким взглядом и одарил его Блейн. 

Через несколько секунд полнейшего молчания Андерсон заговорил. 

– Ты сказал, что я могу просить тебя… 

– Да, – ответил Курт. 

– Мы можем просто… можем просто полежать, обнявшись ненадолго? 

Он не должен был забывать об этом, напомнил себе Курт. Все знали, что после особо напряженной сцены или наказания сабмиссивы нуждались в физическом контакте и утешении. Блейн выглядел немного нерешительно, поэтому Курт просто улыбнулся. 

– Конечно, разумеется. Ты хочешь сначала одеться, или предпочтешь… остаться так? 

– Мне бы хотелось остаться так, если ты не против. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Курт. 

Он встал и протянул руку Андерсону, чтобы подняться на ноги. Но вместо этого Блейн обхватил его запястье, на котором все еще оставался кожаный браслет, прикрывающий метку. 

– Могу я?.. – начал он, поглаживая кожу пальцами. 

Курт кивнул, и Блейн медленно перевернул запястье, расстегнул замочек и снял браслет с руки. Он положил его на пол и с нежностью погладил серебристые шрамы, глядя на Курта с выражением невысказанной мольбы. И может слухи о физической связи между родственными душами не были голословными, потому что Хаммел точно знал, о чем именно его просит Блейн. 

– Блейн Андерсон, – с улыбкой произнес он, потянувшись вперед и откинув влажные прядки со лба саба. – Блейн Андерсон. Блейн Андерсон. 

После третьего раза Блейн взял предложенную ему руку и поднялся с пола. 

– Спасибо, – ответил он, а затем повел его в спальню, пересекая потемневшую гостиную. 

Вполне возможно, что это была чудесная комната, но Курт не видел ничего, кроме кровати, на которую он вот-вот собирался лечь с прекрасным и обнаженным Блейном. Он скинул ботинки и направился прямиком к постели, устраиваясь на ней и протягивая руку Андерсону, который все еще стоял в дверях. 

Тогда Блейн решительно двинулся к нему, укладываясь рядом с Куртом с тихим вздохом, и положил голову ему на грудь. 

Блейн действительно хотел только обниматься. Его член все еще был твердым, он упирался им в бедро Хаммела, но не предпринимал никаких действий, чтобы потереться об него – он просто лежал в объятиях Курта, одной рукой обхватив Дома за талию – или за то место, чуть ниже которого Хаммел до сих пор был возбужден. 

Курт должен был остановиться. Только что запретив это Блейну, он и сам не собирался кончать, но, в конце концов, ему было всего шестнадцать лет, он находился в постели с мужчиной – со своей родственной душой – и оставался крайне распаленным. Кроме того, он решил следовать своим инстинктам, и если эти самые инстинкты в данную минуту контролировались его членом, от этого они не становились неправильными. Курт протянул свободную руку и приподнял лицо Андерсона за подбородок, а после поцеловал, с легкостью проскальзывая языком в приоткрытый рот Блейна, и провел ладонью по его мускулистой руке, по твердым мышцам и ниже, по бедру, лаская область вокруг члена, не прикасаясь к нему самому. Тогда Блейн толкнулся вперед, едва потираясь о ногу Хаммела и тихо постанывая от усилий сдержать себя. 

Он не должен был делать этого. В намерения Курта действительно не входил оргазм Андерсона – слишком мало времени прошло после наказания, и подобный исход, вполне вероятно, стер бы невидимую грань между наказанием и наградой, что никак бы не одобрила книга «Доминирование. Для чайников». Но, в конце концов, если Хаммел не мог прикоснуться к члену своего саба, пока тот был обнажен и практически умолял его об этом, то когда мог бы? 

Это было достаточным подтверждением для Курта. Он позволил себе пройтись пальчиками по члену Блейна – практически невесомо, и Андерсон громко застонал и оттолкнулся, лег на спину и раздвинул ноги для удобства Курта. Хаммел прекрасно видел, как он напрягает свою задницу, сдерживая желание податься навстречу любопытной руке. Ничего сексуальнее Курт еще не видел, и его член запульсировал с новой силой. 

– Курт, – тяжело выдохнул Блейн. 

– Ммм? 

– Наверно, ты должен остановиться. 

Хаммел продолжил едва заметными прикосновениями гладить покрасневшую плоть. 

– И почему я должен остановиться? 

– Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы я кончил. А мне не хочется ослушаться твоего приказа. Не сейчас. 

И это было еще сексуальнее. Курт начал осознавать, что теперь ему придется иметь дело с абсолютно новым видом возбуждения. 

Он наклонился вперед, поддразнил ушко Андерсона своими губами, а затем прошептал: 

– У тебя есть какая-нибудь смазка? 

Блейн распахнул глаза, и Курт увидел там надежду. Он понятия не имел, на что именно надеялся саб, но, казалось, у него нет с этим никаких проблем, а потому Хаммел мог действовать согласно своим желаниям. 

– В тумбочке, – удалось произнести Блейну. 

Курту пришлось перегнуться через него, чтобы подобраться к верхнему ящику, а затем лечь всем телом, разыскивая внутри бутылек. Блейн глухо застонал, и этот звук вибрацией отдался в груди Хаммела. Обнаружив смазку, он лег обратно. 

Блейн смотрел на него так, словно ни одна сила в мире не могла заставить его отвернуться. Он наблюдал, как Курт выдавил немного жидкости на ладонь, и широко распахнул глаза, когда Доминант потянулся вниз и медленно скользнул по эрекции Блейна, поначалу лишь размазывая смазку, а затем принялся дрочить – крепко и быстро. 

– О Боже! Курт… 

– Не кончай. Скажи мне, когда остановиться. 

Блейн застонал, тяжело выдыхая, цепляясь одной рукой за покрывало, а второй потянулся к Хаммелу, обхватывая его за плечо. Он продержался дольше, нежели рассчитывал Курт, выдыхая на громких стонах, один из которых вскоре закончился резким: 

– Стой… остановись… 

Курт тут же убрал руку, наблюдая, как член Андерсона беспомощно дернулся в воздухе. Саб все еще чувственно стонал, и то, как Блейн старался взять под контроль собственное тело, являло собой невероятно эротичное зрелище. Курт был уверен на все сто, что никогда в жизни не был так сильно возбужден, а еще он был уверен, что сейчас зайдет гораздо дальше, нежели планировал, потому что оставлять все это в таком состоянии больше не входило в его намерения. 

Когда тело Блейна, казалось, немного успокоилось, и его дыхание перешло от отчаянных всхлипов на более нормальное, Хаммел вновь протянул руку и широкими, уверенными движениями снова стал дрочить ему. 

– Черт! Блять… – Андерсон выгнулся вперед, и до боли сжал ладонь, которой упирался Курту в плечо; Хаммел даже решил, что завтра на этом месте возникнет довольно-таки симпатичный синяк. Другой же рукой он ударил об изголовье кровати и с силой вцепился в крепкое дерево. 

– Скажешь, когда, – скомандовал Курт. 

Казалось, сейчас Блейну было даже не до стонов – он в немом крике открыл рот, сдерживая дыхание, и тишину в комнате нарушали лишь хлюпающие звуки от движений ладони Хаммела по члену, в ускоренном темпе приближающей Андерсона к оргазму. 

– Сейчас! Остановись! – с трудом прошептал Блейн, и вновь дернулся вперед, вскидывая бедра в попытках трахнуть воздух, когда Курт убрал руку. Его член отчаянно пульсировал, стукаясь о живот, и стояк Хаммела сочувственно завибрировал, столь же сильно желая разрядки. Курт инстинктивно прижался к губам Блейна, нуждаясь в физическом контакте, поглощая стоны Андерсона и подпитываясь его теплом. 

Через несколько секунд Блейн отстранился, тяжело и резко выдыхая, и, когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, посмотрев на Курта, Хаммел не обнаружил в его взгляде ни гнева, ни молчаливых просьб, ни даже разочарования. Блейн разглядывал его с восхищением. 

И тогда Курт понял, что этот момент – самый правильный, поэтому не раздумывая произнес: 

– Сними с меня штаны. 

Ни у кого не возникло сомнений в том, что за сегодняшний день Хаммел преуспел в своих стремлениях поразить Блейна, потому что в третий раз за несколько часов тот уставился на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, которые, правда, тут же крепко зажмурил. Но Курт сегодня был определенно в ударе, и, хоть Андерсон и казался немного выбитым из колеи, все же положительно относился к происходящему. 

– Чего же ты ждешь? – поторопил его Курт. 

Блейн снова посмотрел на него и немного ослабил хватку на плече Хаммела. 

– Я стараюсь не кончить, – признался он. 

Курт выгнул бровь и одарил его своим знаменитым взглядом настоящей дивы. 

– Я только и делаю, что слышу, какой же ты идеальный саб, – сказал он. – Так возьми себя в руки и сними уже с меня эти чертовы штаны. 

Курт понятия не имел, откуда взялись эти повелительные нотки, но если для Андерсона это было хоть вполовину столь же сексуально, как и для него, то он действительно был идеальным сабом; Хаммел готов был кончить от одного звука собственного голоса. 

Тогда Блейн подпрыгнул на месте, подчиняясь приказу, осторожно устроился между ног Дома, а затем расстегнул пуговицу на штанах и опустил собачку. После Блейн потянул брюки вниз – но только их, ведь он всегда строго выполнял команды, – и снял их с Курта, освободив его еще и от носков. Блейн отложил одежду на кровать и вновь встал на колени, представляя тем самым позу идеального сабмиссива – обнаженный между ног Дома с возбужденным членом. 

– Теперь трусы, – продолжил Курт. 

Блейн все еще выглядел немного шокированным, но легкая улыбка зародилась в уголках губ. Он осторожно приподнял боксеры Хаммела над возбужденным членом и опустил их вниз, поместив рядом с джинсами. Курт же, решив, что рубашку тоже можно исключить из дальнейшего представления, расстегнул две пуговки и стянул ее через голову. Блейн не двигался, но выглядел так, будто хочет съесть Хаммела живьем, а его член продолжал слегка подрагивать. 

Раньше Курт думал, что должен чувствовать себя неловко, вот так открыто находясь перед другим человеком абсолютно обнаженным и возбужденным, но это казалось таким правильным, и Хаммел, ни капли не смущаясь, взял ранее использованную бутылочку смазки и протянул ее Блейну, который никак не мог оторвать взгляд от красоты Курта. 

– Возьми ее, Блейн. Я хочу твою ладонь. Заставь меня кончить, – Хаммелу удалось произнести это спокойным и уверенным голосом, и Андерсон, наконец, потянулся к бутылочке, на секунду задержав свою руку в руке Курта. Теперь они оба дрожали от предвкушения, и Блейн вылил необходимое количество на раскрытую ладонь, после чего нерешительно уставился на Хаммела вопросительным взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что ему позволено сделать это. 

– Начинай, – поощрил его Курт. 

Он хотел открыто смотреть, как его прекрасный саб впервые в жизни дрочит ему, но при первом же прикосновении Хаммел закрыл глаза, позволяя себе только чувствовать. Блейн двигался медленно, но уверенно, опускаясь и поднимаясь по всей длине члена, а Курт, весь день так или иначе возбуждавшийся и вновь успокаивавшийся, немедленно испытал наслаждение в каждой клеточке тела. 

– Боже, почему, когда к тебе прикасается кто-то другой, это ощущается совсем по-другому? – выдохнул он. 

Блейн, вполне вероятно, усмехнулся, но Курт не мог сказать точно, потому что шум в его ушах перекрывал остальное. 

– Мужчины задавались этим вопросом на протяжении миллиона лет, – и Андерсон ускорил темп, выдыхая так же тяжело, как и Курт. Когда Хаммел был больше не в состоянии сдерживать тихие стоны удовольствия, Блейн стал издавать такие же звуки, словно наслаждение Дома было его собственным. Чувственность момента давно уже пересекла все границы выносливости, и в животе Курта разгоралось обжигающее пламя; он не мог понять, почему уже не кончил, а ласки Блейна все больше напоминали прикосновения любви и комфорта. 

Когда Курт достиг критической точки, когда единственным, что он мог слышать и видеть, это волны оргазма, вот-вот готовые его настигнуть, Андерсон остановился на какую-то долю секунды, позволяя своему Дому насладиться этим моментом вечности, а затем неуловимо повернул запястье и прошелся подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы наслаждение пронзило Курта – он замер и закричал от потока удовольствия, наполнившего его тело. 

В тот момент, когда Хаммел пришел в себя, небрежно раскинувшись на кровати, Блейна рядом не было, но он тут же появился вновь, держа в руках влажное полотенце. Саб принялся с нежностью обтирать Курта – после всего, что здесь произошло, именно эта забота и заставила Хаммела, наконец, осознать, что они сделали это. Каким-то непостижимым образом им все же удалось правильно занять свои позиции в качестве Доминанта и сабмиссива. Конечно, их все еще ожидал серьезный разговор – и даже не один – но на каком-то важном этапе все существенные решения оказались принятыми. 

Блейн свернул полотенце и отложил его на тумбочку. Все еще тяжело дыша, Курт протянул свои руки, и Андерсон устроился рядом, в его объятиях. Его возбуждение никуда не делось, но он не просил ничего большего, а лишь осторожно зажал свой член между их телами. Блейн казался таким же удовлетворенным, как Хаммел, и Курт не мог этого понять своим расслабленным сознанием. Хорошо, это можно было отложить на завтрашние разговоры. 

Андерсон слегка поежился и приподнял голову, разглядывая Курта, а Хаммелу удалось подняться ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать Блейна, поддразнивающим движением скользнув своим языком между губ Блейна, тем самым возрождая в памяти их самый первый поцелуй. 

– Если бы ты поинтересовался, – прошептал Андерсон, когда они отстранились друг от друга, – то я бы сказал, что у тебя не будет никаких проблем на занятиях для Доминантов. 

Курт захихикал, и Блейн одарил его своей знаменитой, яркой улыбкой, а затем снова устроился у него на груди, невероятно довольный собой. 

Поцелуи и смех, по всей видимости, восстановили работоспособность мозга, несмотря на то, что рядом все еще лежал обнаженный Блейн. Курт протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, ощущая, как член саба в такт замедляющемуся дыханию становится мягким. Каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что его дразнили весь день, отказывались подарить удовольствие от оргазма, чего не замедлил потребовать для себя сам Хаммел, Блейн все же умудрился безмятежно заснуть. 

За окном было практически темно, и Курт дождался, пока Андерсон окончательно отключится, прежде чем осторожно выбраться из-под своего сабмиссива, который в ту же секунду вцепился в подушку Хаммела, и встать с кровати. После Курт в темноте направился дальше по коридору. Очень странной была прогулка по чужому дому в полностью обнаженном виде, странным было чувствовать прохладный воздух на все еще чувствительной коже, но одеваться казалось занятием бессмысленным. 

На мгновение Курт застыл на пороге гостиной, оглядывая помещения и все признаки их недавних взаимодействий; разбросанные по полу вещи делали комнату похожей на поле битвы, все еще слегка освещенное лучами заходящего солнца, падающие через выходящее на запад окно. Одежда и ботинки Блейна находились под столом у двери. Шарф Курта, как и его браслет, лежали на полу рядом с кухней, а неподалеку валялась деревянная ложка. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Хаммел заметил в углу обернутую бумагой коробку, в которой до сих пор лежал черный браслет, – она оказалась там после весьма разгневанного броска Курта в сторону холодильника. 

Все это были какие-то небольшие предметы, но видеть их там, оставленными в порыве злости, страха или страсти, каким-то образом демонстрировало Курту, который все еще не мог полностью осознать это, события трех прошедших дней. Трех дней! Лишь в прошлый четверг Хаммел проснулся и отправился в школу, мечтая о романтике, надеясь на соло в Хоровом кружке и наслаждаясь тем фактом, что футболисты забыли дорожку к нему. Теперь же он стоял голым в квартире Блейна. Блейна, которого Курт отшлепал, которого дразнил (что было гораздо сексуальнее, чем он мог себе представить, и Курт заподозрил, что обнаружил свой первый кинк*), – Блейна, который заставил его кончить так, как Хаммел и не думал, что это вообще возможно. Блейна, который сейчас спал в своей постели, неосознанно ожидая возвращения Курта и его теплых объятий. Он был Доминантом. Он был Доминантом Блейна. И он будет им до конца своей жизни. 

Курт дрожал так сильно, что присел на диван, и это, вероятно, было абсолютно негигиенично, учитывая отсутствие на нем одежды, но ноги отказывались подчиняться Хаммелу, да и потом, ему было просто необходимо на минутку отдаться панике. Некому было это все рассказать, не с кем посоветоваться или даже просто поплакаться на чьем-то плече, и Курт ощутил себя невероятно одиноким. 

Но ведь это не так, сказал он самому себе. Курт не был одинок. Теперь у него был Блейн. И пусть им еще предстояло решить немало проблем, Хаммел прекрасно знал, что родственная душа – это не только идеальный сексуальный партнер, но и эмоциональный. Андерсону предназначалось быть любовью всей жизни Курта, его лучшим другом. Возможно, они будут идти к этому небольшими шажками, но в конечном итоге станут друг для друга всем. 

Хаммел встал с дивана и направился в кухню, по пути приводя все в порядок. Он положил их браслеты вместе на столик – свой собственный, яркий и новый рядом с уже поношенным Блейна. Ложка отправилась в раковину. Обернутая бумагой коробка с обновкой присоединилась к остальным на столике, а шарф с пиджаком нашли свое место в небольшом шкафу. Курт взял с кухонного стола свой телефон, разблокировал его и нашел один номер в списке контактов. 

– Привет, мой будущий сосед по комнате в Нью-Йорке, что я могу для тебя сегодня сделать? – жизнерадостно, как и всегда, ответила Рейчел. Услышать ее голос было приятно. Ничто, кроме небольшого урагана по имени Рейчел Берри, не могло заставить его вновь ощутить твердую землю под ногами. 

– Привет, Рейч. Слушай, только сейчас не пугайся. 

– Боже, что случилось?! Финн в порядке?! 

– Ничего не случилось, все хорошо, – уверил ее Курт. – Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты меня сегодня прикрыла. 

В эту секунду Хаммел возблагодарил небеса, что решил сделать звонок на кухне, потому что раздавшийся в трубке восторженный крик девушки вполне вероятно мог разбудить спящего Блейна. 

– Боже мой! Курт! Ты проводишь ночь с ним?! Боже мой, это потрясающе!.. 

– Рейчел, остановись! – взмолился Курт. – Да, мне необходимо сегодня остаться здесь, и утром я расскажу все отцу, но сейчас я не могу спорить с ним. Поэтому я просто ему скажу, что у тебя, хорошо? 

– Хорошо? Разумеется! Как бы я посмела встать между тобой и сексом. 

– Дело не в… – но вообще-то было и в нем тоже, поэтому Хаммел прервался, после чего оказался оглушенным очередным вскриком осознавшей свою правоту Рейчел. 

– Я так рада, Курт! Ты заслуживаешь каждую секунду всего этого. Конечно же, я тебя прикрою. 

– Разве ты сегодня не с Финном? 

– Нет, он ночует у Ноа, чем я невероятно расстроена, потому что очень хотела посмотреть с ним этот новый ужастик, но теперь вижу, что судьба приготовила мне более волнующее применение, и я просто… 

– Хорошо, хорошо, Рейч, – прервал ее Курт. – Я твой должник. Но сейчас мне нужно позвонить отцу и вернуться к… 

– Больше ничего не говори, – произнесла Рейчел. – Я все для тебя сделаю. Повеселись там, – захихикала она в конце предложения, но после попрощалась и повесила трубку. 

Теперь ему предстоял куда более сложный звонок. Курт терпеть не мог лгать своему отцу. Но он поклялся, что это лишь на сегодняшнюю ночь. Хаммел ни за что не покинет Блейна после всего, через что они прошли, а Берт ни в коем случае не позволит ему остаться, даже если Курт даст правдивые и исчерпывающие объяснения, поэтому выбора не было. 

Но удача была на его стороне – на звонок ответила Кэрол. Ей проще было говорить неправду, потому что у Хаммела-старшего было какое-то необъяснимое чутье на все, что происходило с Куртом. Он лишь объяснил, что останется сегодня у Рейчел, и даже упомянул, что завтра приведет на обед друга. Отец бы обязательно заострил на этом внимание, но Кэрол тут же начала выяснять, сколько яиц и хлеба понадобится для предстоящей встречи. 

Покончив с телефонными разговорами, Курт подобрал одежду Блейна, оставив ботинки у двери, и направился обратно в спальню. Андерсон лежал в таком же положении, как Хаммел его и оставил, уткнувшись в подушку, на которой ранее отдыхал Курт, и шумно дышал, даже слегка посапывал. Хаммел аккуратно сложил свою ношу в шкаф, а затем вернулся на кровать, осторожно устраиваясь под одеялом. 

Когда он попытался отобрать свою подушку, Блейн совсем немного приподнялся и примостился рядом с Куртом.

– Куда ты уходил? – пробормотал он. 

– Позвонить. А ты засыпай, – Курт вновь обнял его. Было не слишком поздно, возможно, не больше семи, но Хаммел чувствовал себя выжатым, и поэтому знал – заснуть не составит никакого труда. Блейн уже отключился, и вес его тела, немного придавливающий Курта к постели, служил своеобразным напоминанием об ответственности и обязанностях, но также и о партнерстве, о единстве. 

Предстояло еще много разговоров и дискуссий, но если сегодняшний день хоть что-нибудь доказал, так это правоту Курта в самый первый день. Он мог дать Блейну то, в чем тот нуждался. Ему лишь предстояло выяснить, являлись ли произнесенные вслух желания тем, что действительно необходимо сабу. И последними мыслями Курта перед тем, как уснуть, были раздумья, так ли это для него самого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Кинк** – странность, ненормальность, отклонение.   
> Лично я бы сказала, что это необычное предпочтение сексуального характера. 
> 
> **По традиции, на огонек можно забежать к автору на Тумбу или черкнуть пару слов в Твиттере о том, какой все же у нее замечательный фанфик ;)  
>  https://twitter.com/lilinaswrites**


	11. Chapter 11

Блейн просыпался медленно и спокойно, как и всегда, если его не поднимала трель будильника. Поначалу слабый свет в комнате смутил его – он не был уверен, проспал ли целую ночь или всего лишь несколько мгновений. Потянувшись за телефоном, Блейн обнаружил, что его нет на привычном месте на тумбочке. Значит, он остался в кармане брюк. В гостиной. Где Блейн оставил их, когда… 

С тихим вздохом он перевернулся, чтобы проверить другую сторону постели. 

Курт все еще был здесь. 

Он спал на своей стороне, отвернув лицо от Блейна. Закрытыми глазами уставившись в окно, которое, как правильно подсказывал Андерсону еще сонный мозг, выходило на восток. Должно быть, сияние, в котором купался Курт, было первыми лучами рассвета. Одеяло, опущенное до бедер, открывало большую часть тела Курта. В комнате было не слишком тепло, и Блейн удовлетворенно понял, что Хаммел, должно быть, скинул с себя всё от того тепла, которое разделяли Дом и саб во время объятий ночью. Подобная близость заставила Блейна широко улыбнуться. 

Тело Андерсона, столь тщательно и профессионально измученное вчера, немедленно отреагировало на обнаженный силуэт Курта, и, быть может, именно это – невысокий уровень отчаяния, все еще владевший его телом и разумом – позволило, наконец, Блейну полностью оценить красоту шестнадцатилетнего подростка в своей постели. 

В какой-то мере Блейн понимал, что столь страстное желание обладать Куртом было продиктовано не только его молодостью. Связь родственных душ – вот, что подогревало привязанность и заставляло Андерсона реагировать на всё, связанное с Куртом. И будь он пятидесятилетним старикашкой, Блейн находил бы его седеющие виски и гусиные лапки в уголках глаз такими же сексуальными, как сейчас его обнаженный торс и нетронутую кожу. Но всё же Блейн никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что должен ценить Курта _несмотря_ на его молодость, но никак не _за неё_. Что бы они до сих пор ни делали вместе, Андерсон всегда заставлял себя фокусировать внимание на «безопасных» деталях. Глаза Курта, его губы, мягкий изгиб плеч. И даже прошлой ночью, когда Блейн впервые в жизни руками довел Дома до оргазма, он смотрел на лицо Курта и намеренно игнорировал стройные бедра и редкие волоски вокруг члена. 

Но вчера они пришли к взаимопониманию, и Курт закрепил это тем, что взял контроль над самым интимным: он подчинил себе тело Блейна. Хаммел мучил его – отчасти потому, что это заводило Курта, конечно, но еще и потому, что ему было необходимо время для наблюдения за Андерсоном. Чем дольше он смотрел на него, тем больше понимал, быть может, даже лучше, чем удавалось это самому Блейну. И возможность заставить Курта кончить, в то время как сам Андерсон находился на грани оргазма, которого ему не позволено достигнуть, стала своего рода странным благословением. Не лучше, конечно же, чем сам оргазм, но и далеко не хуже. Складывалось ощущение, будто Курт каким-то образом оставил на нем свою метку. Метку в виде возбужденного и неудовлетворенного члена Андерсона, несмотря ни на что всё же получившим удовлетворение в виде наслаждения Курта. 

Вчера Хаммел увидел то, что Блейн тщательно скрывал долгие годы ото всех и даже от себя. Он увидел это и подчинил себе. Теперь уже казалось глупым и трусливым то, что Блейн старался не замечать какие-то части души Курта только потому, что он оказался подростком. Поэтому теперь Андерсон смотрел – на самом деле смотрел – на мальчика, лежащего перед ним, в легком дыхании приподнимавшего плечи, пока слабое сияние играло красками на бледной коже. 

Он смотрел на шею Курта и на линию его челюсти, которая не покрылась щетиной даже через почти целые сутки, проведенные вдали от дома. Эта линия – столь отчетливо мужественная и идеально гладкая, – как Блейн вообще мог не позволять себе наслаждаться таким сочетанием противоположностей? Ведь именно это делало Курта Куртом. 

Уже широкие плечи Хаммела и длинные, изящные части тела еще не покинула юношеская угловатость, но уже сейчас не возникало сомнений – через какое-то время они _будут_ в очень хорошей физической форме. Едва заметные мышцы под тонкой кожей на предплечьях уже стали принимать свои очертания, и Блейну хотелось провести по ним языком – желательно в тот момент, когда Курт будет очень возбужден, и его руки задрожат от удовольствия. 

Член Андерсона уже начал болезненно ныть, а ведь Блейн еще даже не дошел до торса Курта, плавно переходящего в тонкую талию, или к его заднице, выставленной напоказ в этой позиции. Эта задница была упругой и округлой – Блейн мог только представить, как она будет чувствоваться под его пальцами, когда Хаммел станет входить и выходить из него долгими и дразнящими толчками. Когда Хаммел заставит Блейна умолять о каждой малейшей искорке наслаждения… 

Боже, фантазировать в его состоянии оказалось не очень хорошей идеей. Блейн был достаточно возбужден и без того, чтобы мучить себя вот так. Двумя днями ранее он бы, не задумываясь, просто взял в руки член и довел себя до оргазма, и теперь сам факт того, что он даже не рассматривал такой вариант, был только показателем, насколько идеально он подчинялся власти Курта. Однако, бедра Блейна все же толкнулись вперед, не спрашивая разрешения у рассудка, и Андерсон, отбросив все сомнения, скользнул ближе, полностью обняв сзади спящего мальчика. Он действительно пытался заснуть, но тепло кожи Курта рядом с ним, гладкая мягкость живота под его рукой и нежность изгибов задницы напротив его члена – этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы уничтожить все благие намерения, и Андерсон, не сдержавшись, осторожно толкнулся членом между их телами. 

Через несколько минут подобных движений дыхание Хаммела изменилось, и Блейн осознал, что тот проснулся. Он попытался почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что разбудил его, но возбуждение, волнами разливающееся под кожей, не позволило этого. 

– Ты можешь тереться об меня, сколько хочешь, – раздался хриплый и сонный голос, – но кончать тебе нельзя. 

Утренняя грубость в голосе Курта лишь раздразнила Блейна еще больше. Теперь, когда его Дом проснулся, саб позволил себе провести ладонью по груди парня и сильнее прижаться членом к изгибам задницы. Курт не стал его останавливать, поэтому Андерсон решился на большее и принялся поглаживать губами шею Хаммела, опускаясь чуть ниже по спине, то и дело обводя языком некоторые местечки и целуя их. Он чувствовал отчаяние от сильнейшего желания как можно больше ощутить тело Курта, и это возбуждало Блейна самым невероятным образом – так, что все чувства до крайности обострялись от близости его родственной души. 

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Курт и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Блейна своими сонными и возбужденными глазами. Андерсон воспользовался моментом и потёрся о челюсть Дома, наслаждаясь гладкостью идеальной кожи. 

– Подчиняюсь приказам, – наконец, ответил он, не переставая двигать бедрами. 

– Что? 

– Ты сказал, – произнес Блейн, покусывая губами плечо Курта, – тереться о тебя сколько захочу. И, думаю, мы уже оба поняли, насколько я послушный. 

– Разве тебе от этого не хуже? – поинтересовался Курт, а каждый выдох Андерсона стал чуть больше напоминать тихий стон. 

– Да, – ответил тот. Но не остановился. 

Курту, должно быть, понравилось услышанное в голосе Блейна, потому что он выгнулся, выставляя тем самым свою задницу дальше, и резкий стон вырвался из груди Блейна, когда давление на его член возросло. В этот раз, когда он опустил руку, то наткнулся на возбужденный орган Хаммела – Блейн продолжил свои действия, поглаживая под головкой и вниз по всей длине. Ласкать член Курта было почти так же приятно, как свой собственный, и Хаммел вздыхал от наслаждения. 

– Курт? 

– Хммм? 

– Могу я… мне правда нужно заставить тебя кончить, – Блейн был даже удивлен, насколько правдивым было это заявление. Всё его тело напряглось, как струна, – Андерсон знал, что ему нельзя будет получить разрядку в ближайшее время, но сейчас казалось более важным, чтобы это сделал Курт. Блейн чувствовал, что вполне может сдержаться, только бы Курт потерялся в наслаждении, в котором ему самому было отказано. 

– Не знаю, – ответил Хаммел, – я ещё не отдохнул, и, знаешь, от всего этого остается беспорядок. 

Блейн понимал, что Курт дразнит его, но, тем не менее, решился на следующее предложение: 

– Ну, существуют другие способы сделать это без лишнего беспорядка. 

– Например? – тихим голосом спросил Курт. Блейн был уверен, что Хаммел прекрасно понял его, но все же сердце саба бешено заколотилось от осознания: Дом не собирается вот так сразу отказывать ему. 

– Я бы мог, ммм, использовать свой рот. 

Он задержал дыхание, а Курт снова повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него и притвориться, будто тщательно всё обдумывает. 

– Я пока не готов разрешить тебе кончить. Ты сможешь выдержать это? 

Сердце Блейна совершило небольшой кульбит в груди, и он кивнул. 

Хаммел медленно перевернулся на спину, полностью растягиваясь перед Блейном, и медленно наполнявший комнату свет играл всеми оттенками золота на его коже. На какое-то время Блейн замер от восхищения. Курт полностью отдавался ему в самом интимном смысле, и тело Андерсона затрясло от необходимости доказать свою полезность. Он так сильно этого хотел. Блейн чувствовал себя так, будто бы, даже забравшись под кожу Хаммела, не сможет оказаться достаточно близко. 

Он встал на колени у ног Дома, как и прошлой ночью, а Курт приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за ним своими темными глазами с легким намеком на еще оставшуюся сонливость. Блейн подался вперед и уткнулся носом в подъем бедра Хаммела, от чего почувствовал член Курта в непосредственной близости от своего лица и его яйца неподалеку от губ. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Блейну необходимо было заполнить свои легкие запахом Хаммела, и он даже не стал сдерживать дрожь желания. Он хотел, чтобы Курт видел, как сильно на него влияет. Как щедрый подарок Хаммела заставлял его гореть изнутри. 

И Курту это, должно быть, понравилось не меньше, потому что он низко и глубоко застонал, наблюдая, как Блейн боготворит его тело. 

– Боже, ты такой красивый, – выдохнул Курт, и эти слова наполнили Блейна таким же счастьем, как и физический контакт. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, возобновляя контроль над собой, а после приподнял голову. Блейн начал медленно – он приложился языком у основания члена Курта и направился к самой головке, где ласково облизнул уздечку.

Хаммел застыл от головы до кончиков пальцев.

– Боже! Теперь я понимаю, почему все так стремятся к этому. Это потрясающе! 

Блейн приподнял голову только для того, чтобы произнести: 

– Подожди ещё немного, – а после обхватил головку губами и осторожно стал посасывать, при этом обводя её языком. Курт выдохнул и упал на спину, одной рукой закрывая глаза. Блейн положил ладонь на бедра Дома, удерживая, – это был первый минет Курта, и Андерсон знал, что хоть это и приветствуется, Курт бы не смог контролировать своё желание толкнуться вверх. В любой другой раз саб был бы только за, если бы Курт трахнул его рот. Ведь Блейн уж точно знал, как делать минет. 

Он ещё раз обвел головку языком, а затем приоткрыл рот и медленно стал погружать член во влажное тепло. 

– Блять! – вскрикнул Курт, пытаясь толкнуться наверх, как и предвидел Блейн. Андерсон даже почувствовал некую гордость за то, что смог заставить Курта ругнуться. Он вернулся к своему занятию с небывалой резвостью, используя каждую известную ему тонкость; он не дразнил, но медленно подводил к разрядке, отклоняясь, как только всё становилось интенсивнее и чувственнее, а потом снова подводил, делая то, что было в его силах, дабы наполнить каждую клеточку тела Курта блаженством, не заставляя приближаться к грани отчаяния. Вкус, запах и ощущение плоти Хаммела оставляли собственные нужды Блейна на поверхности, но всё же затуманенные наслаждением его Дома. 

Как и предыдущей ночью, Курт даже не пытался быть тихим. Он выдавал своим голосом каждый чувственный отклик, стонал и кричал, тяжело хватал ртом воздух, иногда умудряясь вставлять пару слов («Черт!», «Боже, Блейн!» и иногда даже нечто похожее на «Блять!»), но, по большей части, бормоча нечто бессвязное. Каждый звук – слово или нет – воздействовал и на член самого Андерсона, который болезненно пульсировал. 

Когда Курт, наконец, растерял все слова и просто начал стонать на каждом выдохе, Блейн стал раскачивать головой сильнее, впуская в себя Курта так глубоко, как только мог. Стоны Хаммела стали короче и резче, и чем ближе Курт приближался к оргазму, тем выше они звучали. А когда Блейн туго обхватил его губами и стал интенсивно посасывать, идеально лаская языком, то почувствовал, как Курт кончает. Одной рукой Дом судорожно вцепился Андерсону в волосы – и, нет, Блейну подобная стимуляция была сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Сдерживать себя, ощущая пульсирующий член Курта у себя во рту, теплую сперму у самого горла и поглощая прекрасные стоны наслаждения, было тяжело. Блейн точно знал, что именно сейчас ощущает Курт, и это знание превращало невозможность испытывать самому такое же удовольствие в ещё более чувственную пытку. 

Хаммел, наконец, упал на спину, тяжело дыша, словно после марафона. Блейн тоже жадно хватал ртом воздух; освободив из плена своих губ постепенно становящийся мягким член Курта, он осторожно лег на его бедро. Оба пролежали в полной тишине пару минут, восстанавливая дыхание – Курт от силы собственного оргазма, и Блейн от силы отказа. Когда он, наконец, понял, что может доверять своему голосу, то выдохнул, чередуя с напряженными глотками воздуха: 

– Могу я просто сказать… что твоя скорость… оказалась… ты оказался быстрее … чем я ожидал. 

Курт удивленно рассмеялся, а Блейн застонал. 

– Пожалуйста, не смейся. Сейчас мне кажется, что даже подрагивающий матрас может заставить меня кончить. 

– Иди сюда, – сказал Хаммел, и Блейн вскарабкался повыше, лег рядом с парнем на приличном расстоянии, чтобы его член ни в коем случае не мог касаться хоть какой-то части тела Курта. Дом повернулся к нему лицом и сонно улыбнулся. 

– Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести сегодня у меня дома, то вечером, когда мы вернемся, я сделаю с тобой то же самое, – сказал он, поглаживая Блейна пальцами по груди. 

Андерсону действительно стоило просто принять тот факт, что Курт будет бесконечно удивлять его. Потому что лежать рядом с ним, глупо открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, совершенно нельзя было назвать сексуальным. 

– Как я вообще мог подумать, что ты не сможешь доминировать надо мной? – спросил он. 

Курт скользнул рукой ниже и погладил кончиками пальцев набухшие яйца Блейна. У Андерсона резко перехватило дух от этих поддразнивающих, нежных прикосновений. 

– Это за то, что недооценивал меня, – произнес Хаммел, глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку и закрывая глаза в послеоргазменной неге. 

Для Блейна оказалось большим шагом произнести: 

– Думаю, я _очень сильно_ тебя недооценивал. 

Курт, должно быть, расслышал подтекст, потому что снова открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на Блейна. 

– Ты просишь меня подразнить тебя? – он произнес это легким тоном, но Блейн прекрасно чувствовал напряженность, стоящую за этим вопросом. 

Ответ Андерсона был простым, но в то же время очень тяжелым: 

– Да, – выдохнул он. 

Курт снова потянулся вперед и погладил пальцами мошонку Андерсона, пробегаясь после пальцами по всей длине, ласково щелкая по головке, как делал это прошлой ночью. Блейн закрыл глаза и просто погрузился в это удивительное ощущение от прикосновений Хаммела. Его член и пальцы Курта казались Блейну центром Вселенной, и он не мог понять, почему так сильно наслаждается этим, если конца его мучений не было видно. Но каждая мысль об этих самых мучениях возбуждала его еще сильнее. Сама мысль о том, что Курт контролировал тело Андерсона подобным образом, практически превращала мечту в реальность. 

Ладонь Курта стала двигаться всё медленнее и медленнее, а затем и вовсе остановилась, прежде обхватив член Блейна у основания. Андерсон вернулся с небес на землю ровно настолько, чтобы повернуть голову и взглянуть на свою родственную душу. 

Курт снова уснул. 

Блейн лежал рядом, пока кровь ритмично пульсировала через его член, а оргазм был совсем-совсем близко, и, Боже, вид вот так вот уснувшего Курта был практически невыносим. Это было просто невероятно – что Курт позволил сделать ему минет и теперь, удовлетворенный, заснул и даже в таком состоянии своей рукой контролировал чувственную пытку Блейна. Лёжа под ладонью Хаммела, саб чувствовал себя как никогда более принадлежащим кому-то. Он был бы счастлив, просто оставаясь вот так, на грани подчинения и возбуждения до того, как Курт проснется, но в конечном итоге рука Хаммела сдвинулась во сне, и Блейн осознал – он играет в опасные игры с настоящей катастрофой. Он отказывался кончить до того, как Курт даст ему на это разрешение. Небольшая неудовлетворённость (ладно, хорошо – огромная неудовлетворённость) не шла ни в какие сравнения с возможностью сделать своего Дома счастливым. 

Неохотно убрав ладонь Курта со своего тела на матрас между ними, Блейн соскользнул с постели. Он довольно-таки крепко заснул прошлой ночью, но все же был эмоционально истощен. И уж точно не смог бы вернуться ко сну после такой утренней активности. Блейн и его член собирались вместе сделать кофе. Это, разумеется, не было так же прекрасно, как оргазм, но тоже приятно. 

Когда Курт проснулся во второй раз, в постели он был один. На стороне Андерсона лежали пижамные штаны, нераскрытая упаковка с зубной щеткой, мочалка и полотенце. Курт не мог не улыбнуться от предусмотрительности Блейна. Идеальный саб не в одном, а во многих смыслах. 

Он подождал минутку, чтобы убедиться – очередного приступа паники не последует (всё-таки он совсем недавно совершил очередной шаг вперед в сексуальном плане). Но, казалось, основной мыслью в его голове было: следует попросить Блейна каждое утро будить его с помощью минета. Да, это было ужасным клише, но теперь Курт прекрасно понимал, почему. Кто в здравом уме отказался бы подниматься на рассвете вот таким вот способом, будь у него шанс? И Хаммел вовсе не шутил о том, что хочет сделать то же самое Блейну по возвращении сюда. Курт совершенно не нервничал по этому поводу. Он, скорее, жаждал услышать те звуки, которые станет издавать Блейн от узкой теплоты рта Курта после двух дней своеобразных мучений. 

Кстати о мучениях – решение Курта об отказе в оргазме оказалось гораздо более правильным, чем он ожидал. Очевидно, что Блейну это понравилось – Хаммел мог судить об этом, ведь Блейн ни разу не спросил, _когда_ Дом планировал разрешить ему кончить, даже во время разговора о минете. И Курт никогда не мог представить, каким же эротичным будет заставить Блейна прислуживать ему в ожидании разрядки. Курт поддразнивал Андерсона об их привязанности родственных душ, но теперь и сам отчетливо понимал, что именно подразумевал словарь под определением «идеальный эмоционально, физически и интеллектуально подходящий, равный по силам напарник». Это заставило Курта задумался, какие ещё фантазии были в голове у Блейна, которые могли бы оказаться столь же сексуальными и для него самого? 

Звуки из глубины квартиры вырвали Курта из его задумчивости, и он схватил телефон, чтобы проверить время. Затем Курт отбросил одеяло, накинул на себя слишком короткие пижамные штаны и направился в ванную. 

Блейн не обеспечил его рубашкой, но, в самом-то деле, появление с обнаженным торсом не должно было казаться Курту таким неловким после всего, что они уже сделали. Блейн уже видел его грудь. Он прикасался к ней. Стирал с неё сперму, боже правый. И всё же Хаммел немного беспокоился, как Блейн отреагирует на него без рубашки. 

Волноваться в принципе не стоило. Вид _Блейна_ без рубашки тут же выкинул все мысли из головы Курта. Андерсон сидел на кухне на высоком стуле, читал газету и потягивал кофе из кружки. Хаммел подождал до тех пор, пока Блейн не опустил её на стол, что лишний раз дало ему возможность оценить, как двигались мышцы на спине саба, когда тот поднимал и опускал кружку. 

Когда она оказалась в безопасности на поверхности стола, Курт скользнул вперед и обнял Блейна, который поначалу слегка подпрыгнул, а после откинулся назад в гостеприимные руки. 

– Доброе утро, соня, – сказал он, повернув голову так, чтобы потереться о щеку Курта. – Если бы я знал, что ты уже проснулся, то принес бы тебе кофе в постель. 

– Ты не должен прислуживать мне всё время, ты же знаешь это, так? – ответил Хаммел, прокладывая дорожку легких поцелуев по линии его подбородка и наслаждаясь ощущением щетины на своем языке. 

– Но мне это нравится. Это делает меня счастливым, – и, словно бы в подтверждение своих слов, Блейн выскользнул из объятий Курта и слез со стула, чтобы сделать новую чашку кофе. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Курт, продолжая лицезреть обнаженный торс Блейна. 

– О чем ты? 

Курт пожал плечами. 

– Вчерашний день был очень… насыщенным. 

Андерсон предложил ему кружку и поставил на стол сахарницу и кувшинчик со сливками. 

– Вчерашний день был просто потрясающим, Курт, – он пододвинулся вперед и обнял Дома за талию так, чтобы прикоснуться своей обнаженной грудью к его. – Вчерашний день изменил мою жизнь. Ты изменил мою жизнь. 

Курт ощутил, как расплывается в улыбке, и прикусил нижнюю губу в попытках проконтролировать это. 

– Ты тоже изменил мою жизнь, знаешь. 

– Ничего себе. Я знал, что делаю хороший минет, но чтобы жизнь изменить? 

Хаммел игриво шлепнул его по заднице. 

– Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду. 

– Ауч! – Блейн обхватил себя сзади и осуждающе посмотрел на Курта. – Мне нужно время, чтоб восстановиться. 

– Да ладно тебе, ты почти и не почувствовал эту ложку. 

– Шутишь? Это была ложка, которая изменила жизнь. Однажды, когда мы переедем в наш первый дом, я заключу её в рамочку и повешу на стену. 

_Наш первый дом_ прозвучало так легко и непринужденно, отчего сердце Курта совершило огромный прыжок. 

– Я почему-то уверен, что деревянная ложка в рамочке никогда не станет предметом интерьера, который я бы одобрил, – произнес Хаммел. – Кроме того, сначала ты должен встретиться с моим отцом. 

Блейн застонал. 

– Точно. Так как ты заставил его разрешить тебе остаться здесь на ночь? 

Курт сделал первый глоток кофе. 

– Никак. Я сказал, что останусь у Рейчел. Но сегодня я расскажу ему всю правду. 

– И вот, пожалуйста, очередная вещь, за которую он станет меня ненавидеть. 

Хаммел взял руку Блейна в свою и переплел их пальцы. 

– Он не станет тебя ненавидеть. Возможно, ему потребуется какое-то время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, но больше всего на свете мой отец хочет моего счастья. И ты моя родственная душа. Мы останемся вместе до конца наших жизней. Всем придется принять это, – он улыбнулся и притянул Андерсона обратно в свои объятия. – Моя семья – это теперь и твоя тоже. Они полюбят тебя. И ты полюбишь их. И особенно ты полюбишь французский омлет Кэрол. 

Блейн попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но это вышло слишком жалко. 

– Полагаю, настало время сказать, что я постирал твои носки и нижнее белье, и к тому времени, как ты выйдешь из душа, они уже должны высохнуть. Но рубашку и штаны я не осмелился трогать. 

Ага. Идеальный саб. 

Через сорок пять минут оба парня были вымыты, одеты и готовы встретиться лицом к лицу с любыми испытаниями. Курт вышел из ванной после финальных попыток привести себя в порядок без ежедневных средств и увидел около дивана стоящего на коленях Блейна с обоими браслетами в руке. Хаммел тут же принял серьезную доминантскую позу и встал перед своим сабом. Блейн посмотрел на него, и Курт не смог не подумать, что увидь это Рейчел, она смогла бы дать новое определение понятию «глаза, излучающие подчинение». Курт улыбнулся Андерсону и протянул свою левую руку. 

Блейн отложил свой браслет на пол и надел принадлежащий Курту на запястье. Затянув ремешок, Андерсон протянул Хаммелу свой. 

Но тот покачал головой. Он поднял коробку с черным браслетом и, взмахнув рукой, преподнес Блейну. 

Андерсон знал, что находится внутри, разумеется, но все же резко вздохнул, когда открыл крышку и заглянул внутрь. 

– Он прекрасный, Курт. 

– Правда? Я знаю, немного простоват… 

– Я уже люблю его, – то, как Блейн смотрел на Хаммела, привело Дома к мысли, что лучше всего было бы наплевать на встречу с родителями и вернуться обратно в постель. – Ты не понимаешь, – сказал Блейн. – Наличие черного браслета так много значит для саба, – он пожал плечами, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. – Ты мечтаешь об этом с того самого дня, как получил свою метку. Ведь это значит, что ты в безопасности. Ты дома. 

Андерсон вытащил черный браслет из коробки и дрожащими руками протянул Курту. Хаммел принял его и опустил на правое запястье Блейна, затягивая ремешок. Руки Блейна упали на его бедра, и на какое-то мгновение Курту захотелось, чтобы саб был полностью обнаженным – он не мог дождаться того момента, как сможет увидеть Блейна в одном лишь сияющем черном браслете, который без тени сомнения доказывал, что саб на 100% принадлежит ему. 

– Ты готов к этому? – спросил Курт, приподнимая руку. Блейн принял её, и Хаммел поднял его с колен и нежно поцеловал. Но когда язык Блейна коснулся его нижней губы, Курт отстранился. 

– Вероятно, возбуждать тебя перед встречей с моим отцом будет не самой лучшей идеей, – уныло произнес он. 

Андерсон кивнул, но всё же на мгновение целомудренно задержался на губах Курта. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Блейн. – За всё. 

Курт взял его за руку, поправил сумку на своем плече, и вдвоем они направились к машине.


	12. Chapter 12

До сегодняшнего дня Курт не особо обращал внимания на внешний вид своей входной двери. Дверь как дверь – почти такая же, как и остальные в этом районе, из темного дерева и рельефными панелями, а также с небольшими оконцами наверху. Но когда Хаммел стоял перед ней этим утром и сжимал в своей руке вспотевшую ладонь Блейна, слово «порог» внезапно открылось ему в своём истинном значении. По эту сторону двери они с Блейном были ещё под защитой объединявшего их секрета. Никто не мог осуждать их или делать какие-то умозаключения. Насколько всем было известно до сего момента, Курт являлся лишь недавно получившим свою метку подростком, пытающимся совладать со своими эмоциями и гормонами, а Блейн – учителем на замену, никогда даже не помышлявшим о каких-то запретных вещах с одним из своих учеников. 

Но как только они переступят порог, всё изменится. Внутри дома эта правда больше не будет их маленьким секретом. Другие узнают. Всего лишь двое человек, но эти люди были самыми важными в жизни Курта, помимо Блейна. И Хаммелу казалось – они сейчас готовятся ступить в круг света, чтобы выслушать приговор. Как только они окажутся по ту сторону двери, пути назад уже не будет. 

– Я знаю, что это было моей идеей, но мы всё ещё можем передумать, – произнес он, не переставая глядеть на дверь так, словно она вот-вот скажет ему, что же делать. 

Блейн потянул его за руку, чтобы Курт посмотрел на него. 

– Чего ты так боишься? Конкретно? – спросил он. 

Курт изучил лицо Андерсона – тот нервничал, но впечатления, будто Блейн вот-вот сбежит куда-то, не складывалось. 

– Я боюсь, что если мой отец расстроится или осудит тебя из-за возраста, то ты отступишься. И вновь попытаешься меня оттолкнуть. 

Хаммел даже испытал своего рода счастье, увидев, что Блейн выглядел очень обиженным подобной мыслью. 

– Я не отступлюсь, слышишь? – сказал он, покачивая головой. – Боже, только не после вчерашнего. Тогда я принял твоё наказание и твой контроль надо мной, а сегодня утром – вот это, – Блейн отпустил руку Курта и приподнял свою, демонстрируя черный браслет. – Что это значит? – дразнящим тоном поинтересовался он. 

Курт радостно улыбнулся, когда Андерсон использовал его же слова против Хаммела. 

– Это значит, что ты мой. 

– Я твой. И ощущение принадлежности тебе делает меня самым счастливым человеком. Не имеет значения, что скажет твой отец. Ну, я хотел сказать, что имеет, разумеется, ведь это твой отец, но что бы он ни ответил на наше появление, я не собираюсь сбежать после. Мы теперь вдвоем. И что бы ни случилось, мы справимся с этим вместе. 

На этот раз Курт улыбнулся по-настоящему. Ох, боже, Блейн получит самый великолепный оргазм, когда они вернутся домой. И улыбка растянулась ещё шире при мысли о квартире Андерсона, как об их «доме». 

– Хорошо, – глубоко вздохнув, решился Курт. – Давай покончим с этим. 

Он снова взял Блейна за руку и открыл дверь, не оставляя себе времени передумать. 

В гостиной никого не было, но Курт услышал приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся с кухни. Они оставили верхнюю одежду на вешалке в углу, и, как только входная дверь тихо хлопнула, раздался голос отца:

– Курт? Это ты? Иди сюда и объясни своей мачехе, что я не свалюсь замертво, если она использует настоящие яйца для французских тостов! 

Сердце Хаммела колотилось, как бешеное, но он решительно потянул Блейна в сторону кухни. 

– Я каждое утро ем всякую гадость на завтрак, не думаю, что это слишком, если изредка я прошу настоящей еды, – втолковывал Бёрт жене. – КУР… ох, – мужчина принялся было снова жаловаться на судьбу, но прервался, заметив Курта и Блейна, стоящих в дверях рука об руку. Несмотря на слова, сказанные им на улице, Блейн напрягся под пристальным взглядом Хаммела-старшего, и Курт отчётливо почувствовал это. 

Когда Берт замолк на середине слова, Кэрол тоже повернулась, держа в руке булку хлеба. 

– Ох. Доброе утро, – непринужденно произнесла она. 

Курт сделал попытку улыбнуться. 

– Пап, Кэрол… это Блейн. 

Берт внимательно посмотрел на их лица, а после опустил взгляд ниже на сомкнутые руки, правую Блейна, охваченную черным, и левую Курта – коричневым браслетом. Хаммел потянул Блейна на несколько шагов в комнату и одарил отца взглядом, в котором, как он надеялся, достаточно явственно читалось: «пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить прежде, чем ты взорвешься». 

Кэрол перевела взгляд с мальчиков на мужа, а после отложила батон хлеба на столик и пересекла комнату, прихватив по дороге полотенце для рук. 

– Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Блейн, – произнесла она и протянула ладонь. 

Курт вцепился в Андерсона; внезапно он испугался, что случится нечто ужасное, если они отпустят друг друга. Но Блейн был слишком вежлив, чтобы проигнорировать руку Кэрол. 

– Благодарю, миссис Хаммел, – сказал он, пожимая в ответ. 

– Ох, Хадсон, дорогуша. Я не меняла фамилию. 

Блейн взглянул на Хаммела, будто бы упрекая, что тот не проинформировал его об этом заранее. Но, когда Кэрол отпустила его ладонь, Блейн тут же снова беспомощно вцепился в Курта.

Берт всё ещё смотрел на их запястья, не издавая ни звука, и выражение его лица сменялось так же быстро, как небо перед грозой – Курт знал: это означает неприятности. 

Кэрол вмешалась вновь. 

– И откуда ты знаешь Курта, Блейн? 

Курт и Блейн заговорили одновременно: 

– Ну, я… 

– Блейн был… 

Но голос Берта пригвоздил их обоих к месту. 

– Курт. Могу я поговорить с тобой в гостиной? 

Блейн бросил на Хаммела-младшего испуганный взгляд, но Кэрол, со своей стороны, одарила его широкой и радостной улыбкой. 

– Иди, Курт. Блейн поможет мне с запеканкой, а после мы принесем вам кофе. 

Хаммел благодарно улыбнулся ей и последовал за отцом, который безмолвно прошел мимо в сторону гостиной. Не успели они отойти на достаточное расстояние, чтобы никто не мог их услышать, как Берт повернулся к сыну. 

– Какого черта ты творишь, Курт? 

Тот поморщился от громкого голоса. 

– Пап! Они могут тебя услышать. 

– Да мне, черт подери, всё равно, кто может меня услышать, и, поверь мне, сейчас тебе есть о чем беспокоиться помимо этого! Говори. 

– Давай мы лучше присядем… – начал Курт. 

– Я не собираюсь садиться. Знаешь, я немного устал, что все в этой семье обращаются со мной так, словно я одной ногой в могиле! А тебе следует сейчас же объясниться. 

– Хорошо, я знаю, он старше… 

У Берта вырвался резкий горьковатый смешок. 

– Да, это мы обсудим во вторую очередь. 

– Во вторую? 

– У него на запястье черный браслет, Курт. За каким чертом ты связался с заклейменным сабом?! 

Курт был, мягко сказать, удивлен этим. А когда это чувство прошло, он ощутил тупую боль. Отец не в состоянии был даже предположить, что этот браслет принадлежит Курту? 

– Ты серьезно решил, что я мог бы сделать что-то подобное? Это мой браслет, отец. Я заклеймил его. Он моя родственная душа. 

Берт сел. 

Выражение его лица было настолько ошарашенным, что Курт ощутил, как внутри медленно закипает гнев. 

– Серьезно, отец? Я думал, что из всех людей ты и в самом деле веришь, что я Дом. 

Берт пришел в себя и указал на него пальцем. 

– Эй! Не говори со мной в таком тоне. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что дело не в этом. 

– Да у тебя всё на лице написано. Ты и поверить не можешь, что я в самом деле заклеймил саба. 

– Ты смеешься? – Берт повысил голос, и Курт снова попытался его успокоить. Последнее, что он хотел – это чтобы Блейн услышал хоть кусочек этого разговора. – Думаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив? Но лгать тебе я не собираюсь, Курт. И притворяться безумно довольным, что твоя родственная душа… сколько ему вообще лет? 

– _Блейну_ двадцать семь. 

Берт вздохнул и потер ладонью лоб. 

– И как ты познакомился _с Блейном_?

В этом признаться было ещё сложнее. 

– Он заменяет моего учителя истории. 

Берт одарил Курта многозначительным взглядом. 

– Которого уволили за вольности с Карофски? 

В самом деле – Курт был настоящим идиотом, когда решил, что Берт поймет его. И если Хаммел не мог рассчитывать на поддержку собственной семьи, чего было ожидать от остального мира? Курт покачал головой и развернулся в сторону кухни. 

– Ладно, это было ошибкой. Я думал, что из всех людей в мире, ты сможешь отставить свои предубеждения и просто порадоваться за меня. Но, видимо, я ошибся. Так что мы с Блейном просто… 

– Курт! – голос Берта остановил парня, уже собравшегося уйти, и тот снова повернулся к отцу. – Усади свою задницу на этот диван и прекрати приписывать мне то, чего я не говорил, – Хаммел-старший молча наблюдал, как Курт поразмыслил, а после присел на краешек дивана. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос уже звучал нормально. 

– Послушай, тебе пришлось столкнуться с очень многим. Ты потерял свою мать, как-то справлялся со своей ориентацией в этой школьной дыре, и когда метка Доминанта появилась на твоей руке, я решил, что теперь ты сможешь передохнуть, – Берт подался вперед, тем самым подкрепляя искренность своих чувств. – Я был счастлив за тебя. В том, чтобы быть сабом тоже нет ничего плохого, но я знаю тебя, Курт. Ты был рожден Домом. И я так радовался, когда судьба, или вселенная, или Бог весть, кто ещё, распознал настоящего тебя, а не оболочку, которую пытаются натянуть на тебя остальные люди, – он медленно выдохнул. – Но это, Курт? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что подумают остальные. Что они скажут. Мне кажется, словно ты ступаешь из огня да в полымя, и не осуждай меня – я всего лишь хотел, чтобы время, проведенное с твоей родственной душой, несло тебе радость. 

Курт сам пододвинулся вперед. Ему так хотелось, чтобы отец понял его. 

– Но это и есть радость. Блейн замечательный. И если ты внимательно посмотришь, то тоже увидишь это. 

– И как он относится ко всему этому? К тому, чтобы подчиняться тебе? 

Несмотря на то, что Хаммелу хотелось обрисовать идеальную картинку их взаимоотношений, он все же поклялся быть честным со своим отцом. 

– Поначалу он очень сильно волновался, – признался Курт. – Было очевидно, что разница в возрасте его пугает и, думаю, Блейн не мог поверить, что я сумею доминировать. Но прошлой ночью я… ну, у нас наступил переломный момент. Прошлой ночью. 

– Значит, ночевка у Рейчел была ложью. 

Курт прикусил губу. 

– Я не хотел говорить тебе неправду. Но напряжение между нами… достигло предела – я не мог оставить его. Мне пришлось быть ответственным, – настаивал он. 

Берт покачал головой. 

– По отношению к твоему сабу, может, это и так, но, как же семья? 

Хаммел слегка пожал плечами. 

– Теперь мой саб является моим приоритетом. 

– Ты мог бы просто сказать нам правду. 

– Да ладно тебе, пап. Что бы ты сказал, если бы я признался, что проведу ночь с парнем, которого ты даже не знаешь, родственная душа он мне или нет? Мне необходимо было позаботиться о Блейне, а не спорить с тобой. 

Курт прекрасно видел, что Берт пытается со всем смириться. Он точно знал, что Доминант в отце хотел гордиться своим сыном за его действия, но родитель хотел пожурить за такую безответственность. Хаммел выпрямился, попытавшись придать себе позу Дома, который старался для своего саба, а не школьника, получающего выговор за нарушение комендантского часа. 

Берт пристально разглядывал его с минуту, а затем сразу перешел к тяжелой артиллерии. 

– А что насчет секса? Он, должно быть, более… опытный, чем ты. 

Говорить с отцом лицом к лицу в качестве Доминантов стало ещё сложнее, когда Курт отчаянно покраснел. 

– Разумеется, но мы со всем разобрались. 

– И как именно вы с этим разобрались? 

– Боже, отец, я не собираюсь посвящать тебя во все детали. Я Дом. И я решаю, что делать. 

– И он не принуждал тебя ни к чему? 

Курт уронил голову в сложенные ладони, издавая громкий стон.

– Хорошо, – произнес Берт. – Я всё понял. Ты Дом. 

Когда Хаммел снова поднял взгляд, его отец больше не выглядел разъяренным или разочарованным. Только печальным. 

– Боже, Курт, тебе всего шестнадцать. Ты уверен, что готов к этому? 

Парень снова пожал плечами. 

– А это и не важно, готов я или нет. Так уж случилось. Но все говорят, что встреча с родственной душой всегда происходит в подходящий момент, значит, я готов к этому больше, чем мы все думали. 

Берт только покачал головой и вздохнул. 

– Ну, в чем я точно уверен – это что сам я не готов. 

– Теперь безопасно войти? – Кэрол высунула голову из дверного проема и оглядела комнату, словно пыталась оценить нанесенный ущерб. Берт махнул ей рукой. 

– Конечно. Пришло время познакомиться с новым приоритетом моего сына. 

Кэрол прошла вперед, и в руках её находилась большая серебристая миска и молочник, а следом семенил Блейн, держа поднос с четырьмя чашками дымящегося кофе. Теперь он выглядел более расслабленным, и Курт благодарно улыбнулся мачехе. Он протянул руку Андерсону, который поставил ношу на стол, и усадил рядом с собой на диван. Оба обменялись взглядами, оценивая повреждения, и, очевидно, не обнаружили таковых, потому что Блейн улыбнулся, сжимая руку Дома. 

– Блейн очень проворный на кухне, – произнесла Кэрол, усаживаясь в кресло. – Тебе придется держать ухо востро, Курт – он может составить тебе конкуренцию. 

Берт и Андерсон одновременно хохотнули, и Хаммел решил, что никогда раньше не любил Кэрол так, как в этот момент. Затем последовала тишина, пока все разбирали кофейные чашки, после чего Берт и Блейн заговорили одновременно. 

– Мистер Хаммел, я… 

– Итак, Блейн… 

Андерсон откинулся назад и опустил взгляд. Курт прекрасно понимал, что он сделал это в знак уважения, но также обнаружил – ему совсем не нравится, когда его саб проявляет признаки подчинения кому-то ещё, даже его собственному отцу. 

– Итак, Курт рассказал мне, что у тебя были проблемы с подчинением… 

– Отец! – вскрикнул Хаммел. Он был Доминантом, состоящим в связи со своей родственной душой, но отец все еще мог унизить его одной лишь фразой. 

– Это правда, сэр, – Блейн вовсе не казался взволнованным. – Я уверен, что вы понимаете, как сложно для меня было узнать, что моя родственная душа – это мой ученик. И я крайне сильно его недооценил, – Андерсон немного покраснел, и Курт тоже, вспомнив, как именно он наказал своего саба за это утром. Взгляд Берта заметался между ними двумя, потому что, разумеется, его отец никогда в жизни не пропустил бы чего-то подобного. 

– А сейчас? – спросил он. 

– Сейчас я знаю, что судьба была права. Я нуждаюсь в нем. И не могу без него. Понимаю, это всё… странно, и, конечно же, я приму любые правила, которые Вы захотите установить. Но он просто необходим мне. 

То, как Блейн обещал следовать правилам его отца, не понравилось Курту даже больше, чем подчинение в знак уважения. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Берт, – и для начала… я должен увидеть твою метку. 

Блейн согласно кивнул и начал расстегивать серебряную пряжку. 

– Нет, – резко произнес Курт. 

Андерсон озадаченно уставился на него. Он протянул руку Доминанту, видимо рассчитывая, что тот сам расстегнет, но Курт это проигнорировал. 

– Он не будет показывать тебе свою метку, – спокойно объяснил он своему отцу. 

– Курт, ему двадцать семь, и он твой учитель. Ты просишь меня об очень многом. 

– Всё в порядке, Курт. Я действительно не… 

– Я сказал нет, – обратился Хаммел к Блейну, и тот немедленно уронил руки на колени, опустив взгляд. Курт понадеялся, что Берт, несмотря ни на что, сможет оценить столь великолепное и немедленное подчинение. 

– Это не так уж сложно, Курт, – вставил свое слово Берт. – Если кому-то потребуется увидеть мою метку, чтобы доказать связь или ещё что, я с радостью продемонстрирую ее. 

– Здесь всё совершенно по-другому, отец. 

– Почему? 

Курт поверить не мог, что приходилось снова к этому возвращаться. 

– Боже, мне что, написать это метровыми буквами на транспарантах? Ты Доминант. И я здесь Доминант, отец. Ты можешь показывать свою метку сотням разных людей, и всё равно это будет не одно и то же. Скольким ты позволил взглянуть на метку мамы? 

Казалось, у Берта нет ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому он просто уставился на сына. Кэрол потянулась и успокаивающе погладила его по руке. 

– Если в школе об этом прознают, Бог знает, кому я вынужден буду предъявить доказательства и позволить увидеть метку Блейна. Директору Фиггинсу, вероятнее всего, и людям из школьного совета. И я не собираюсь разрешать демонстрировать её ещё и собственному отцу. Вполне достаточно, что я видел метку. Ты должен довериться мне. Если это принципиально, то я покажу тебе свою. 

После этого комната погрузилась в тишину, а Курт и Берт продолжали смотреть друг на друга. У Хаммела возникло чувство, словно отец пытался смириться с новым человеком, коим теперь стал его сын. Затем Курт почувствовал, как пальцы Блейна касаются его колена, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на саба. Тот взглядом указал на свою руку, и Хаммел с гордостью осознал: тот просил разрешения заговорить. Он специально перед Бертом демонстрировал свое подчинение. Курту пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку. 

– Говори. 

Блейн повернулся к Берту. 

– Мистер Хаммел, когда я впервые осознал, что Курт и есть тот самый Курт Хаммел на моем запястье, то сначала был потрясен не меньше Вашего. Я оказался совершенно выбит из колеи. И, честно говоря, в первый раз, когда мы заговорили, это я вёл себя, как подросток, тогда как Курт… казалось, что он делает это целую вечность. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он поставил меня на колени. 

Курт уставился на Блейна. Это действительно произошло? Потому что единственное, о чем мог вспомнить Хаммел – это чувство беспомощности. А затем злость. И поцелуй. 

– Я знаю его всего лишь четыре дня, но уже могу сказать, что Курт – самый добрый, сострадательный и заботливый человек… 

– Мне это известно, – прервал его Берт. 

– Но если на него слишком сильно давить, он способен разить, как рука господня. 

Берт усмехнулся. 

– Да, и это мне тоже известно. 

– Сэр, если Курт мне позволит, я с радостью продемонстрирую свою метку. И я был тем, кто попросил его пока держать наши отношения в тайне ото всей школы, но если он захочет, я немедленно признаюсь всем. Я буду страшно напуган, но сделаю это, – правой рукой Блейн приподнял рукав, чтобы весь черный браслет оказался на виду. – Когда я принял его, то вместе с этим принял и верховенство Курта. Я доверяю ему решать, что будет для нас лучше всего. И, даже если бы я сильно захотел контролировать его, то не смог бы. Вы воспитали того ещё Доминанта, знаете ли. 

– Да, мы уже все с этим согласились, – Курт прекрасно видел, что Берт заново оценивал Блейна, и с облегчением мог сказать, что в броне неодобрения Хаммела-старшего появились трещины. 

С кухни раздался пикающий звук, и Кэрол немедленно подпрыгнула с места. 

– Это, должно быть, готов омлет, так что предлагаю всем переместиться на кухню и уже там узнать Блейна получше, прежде чем осуждать его, – она многозначительно посмотрела на Берта и осторожно сжала его плечо, после чего вышла из комнаты в полной уверенности, что мужчины последуют за ней. 

– А вообще предполагалось, что это она будет сабом, – фыркнул Берт. 

Курт не смог сдержать улыбки. Да, трещины определенно показались. Он встал с места одновременно с отцом и потянул за собой Блейна. 

– Пойдем. Я же говорил, ты ни за что не захочешь пропустить французский омлет Кэрол. 

Верная своему слову, миссис Хадсон засыпала Блейна вопросами о семье и стремлениях, акцентируя для Берта внимание на интересных деталях. Она радовалась его академическим успехам и громко переживала о стольких годах, проведенных в ожидании Курта, довольно восклицала, когда узнала, кем является брат Андерсона, и едва не лишилась чувств от обещания познакомить с ним. И каким-то чудесным образом в ходе беседы ей удалось выторговать для Хаммела разрешение ночевать на выходных у Блейна, при условии, что по пятницам оба будут присутствовать на семейном ужине, а в воскресенье Курт будет возвращаться домой к девяти часам. 

Семейный ужин, однако, был несколько сложным решением, ведь Финн тоже был частью семьи, а если в мире и существовал человек, более неспособный хранить секреты, то Курт с ним ещё не встречался. Он был абсолютно уверен, что даже Бриттани можно доверить тайну, но только не его сводному брату. Однако Кэрол пообещала застращать парня, чтобы тот не проговорился даже Рейчел, а Курт подумал – быть может, ему удастся немного покопаться в компьютере брата и нарыть информацию для шантажа. 

Блейн же во время обеда был воплощением самого идеального саба. Он отвечал на каждый заданный вопрос, предлагал Курту передать тарелку, миску или графин, никогда не прерывал собеседников и всегда умолкал, если кто-то начинал говорить. И Хаммел был благодарен за это, ведь Блейну предстояло стать частью семейства Хаммелов-Хадсонов. 

Всё шло настолько замечательно, что Андерсон почувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно в обществе Берта, поэтому Курт без сомнений оставил его наедине с семейством и отправился в свою комнату, чтобы сменить вчерашнюю одежду. Возвращаясь обратно, он обнаружил стоящего у дверей Берта и услышал доносящиеся с кухни инструкции Кэрол, как правильно разогревать запеканку. 

– Похоже, я должен беспокоиться, что эти двое становятся хорошими друзьями, да? – со страдальческой улыбкой заметил Хаммел-старший. – Теперь вы будете не переставая в два голоса твердить мне, какой он потрясающий. 

Курт улыбнулся в ответ и развернулся, чтобы захватить их верхнюю одежду. Когда он снова посмотрел на отца, лицо того приобрело серьезное выражение. 

– Я прекрасно это вижу, знаешь. 

– Что? 

– Ты изменился. Теперь ты уже не тот ребенок, каким был в прошлый пятничный ужин. За два дня ты здорово вырос. 

– Мне пришлось, – ответил Курт. 

– Знаю. Просто… – Берт пожал плечами, пытаясь найти правильные слова. – Послушай, да, я не гей, но все же Дом, и если тебе когда-либо понадобится помощь или возникнут какие-то проблемы… в общем, я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. И я обещаю не бросаться чем-то вроде «ну я же тебе говорил!». Мне просто хочется, чтобы ты был счастлив, Курт. 

– Я уже счастлив, отец, – произнес Хаммел и обнял Берта. – И спасибо. 

Мужчина обхватил сына руками, задерживаясь в таком положении на чуть большее время, чем обычно, но Курт и не думал возражать. 

Вскоре вернулись Блейн и Кэрол, улыбаясь и переговариваясь, как два старинных друга, и Курт мог поклясться – глаза Блейна потемнели, заметив, какую облегающую темную водолазку с высоким, плотно облегающим шею воротником, решил надеть Дом. Боже, им действительно следовало как можно скорее очутиться дома. Попрощавшись с членами семейства и обменявшись искренними «был очень рад знакомству» (следует заметить, что Курт несказанно наслаждался рукопожатием отца с его сабом), оба выдохнули с облегчением, когда входная дверь закрылась позади них. 

– Мы выжили, – сказал Блейн. 

– Мы выжили, – повторил Курт. 

Хаммел был настолько переполнен радостью и счастьем, что готов был просто прижать Андерсона к машине и зацеловать до бездыханного состояния. Но часть с пассажирскими местами находилась лицом к дому, – Курт был уверен, что отец в любом случае наблюдает за ними, а потому ограничился тем, что тайно и бесстыдно оценил задницу наклоняющегося Блейна, который с осторожностью укладывал гостинцы Кэрол на пол. Андерсон уловил его настроение, о чем не преминул доложить, несколько раз приподняв брови, усевшись на свое место. 

– Значит, я был хорошим? – многозначительно спросил он. 

– Очень хорошим. Сегодня ты был просто невероятно хорошим мальчиком, Блейн, – Курт заметил огонек желания, вспыхнувший в глазах саба. Он практически добежал к водительскому месту и забрался внутрь, слегка помахав рукой в сторону дома. Хаммел точно мог сказать, что занавески в гостиной ответно шевельнулись 

Когда они оказались на месте, Блейн сумел удержаться ровно на то время, чтобы поставить запеканку в холодильник, после чего с такой силой упал на колени, что Курт готов был поклясться – он услышал характерный треск при соприкосновении с полом. Хаммел снял верхнюю одежду и развернулся, обнаружив Блейна, глядящего на него с выражением лица, которое уже было немного расфокусированным. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, я не жду, что ты будешь падать передо мной на колени каждый раз, как мы пересечем порог, – произнес он. 

Блейн улыбнулся и ответил тихим, мягким голосом: 

– Честно говоря, вчера я думал, что потеряю тебя навсегда, а сегодня ты позволишь мне кончить после двух дней пытки. Я уверен, что в любой нормальный день смогу подавить в себе это желание, – и, когда Курт ничего не ответил, он протянул руку с браслетом. 

Хаммел покачал головой. 

– Ни за что. Я весь день мечтал увидеть тебя обнаженным и с ним на запястье, – вспомнив о том, что Финн говорил насчет приказов, Курт решился: – Я приду в спальню через две минуты и хочу видеть тебя на коленях без одежды. Только не разбрасывай её – чтобы все было на своих местах. 

– Да, Господин. 

Блейн не дразнил его – Курт прекрасно видел, что он уже не в этом состоянии. «Господин» вырвалось совершенно естественно, и Хаммел не мог отрицать возбуждающей дрожи во всем теле. 

– Иди же, – приказал он. 

Блейн исчез. 

Одним глазом поглядывая на часы, висящие над фортепиано, Курт оказался на кухне, взял чистый стакан и наполнил его водой. После он стал медленно потягивать её в течение, казалось, двух самых долгих минут в его жизни, а затем отставил стакан на столик и направился в спальню. От открывшегося ему вида у Курта перехватило дыхание. 

Это был всего лишь Блейн, несомненно, но едва ли слова «всего лишь» можно было применить к этому мужчине. Потому что он был всем. А уж обнаженный Блейн – стоящий на коленях на полу в идеальной позе сабмиссива, с прекрасным телом, слегка подрагивающим от предвкушения, и великолепным членом, а также с браслетом на правом запястье – был всем в кубе. 

Он хотел рассказать Андерсону всё, что чувствует. Что не может поверить в то, как обернулась его жизнь. Что никогда Курт не надеялся разделить судьбу с кем-то столь невероятно прекрасным как внутри, так и снаружи. Что один лишь вид Блейна, ожидающего его на коленях, заставлял Курта ощущать, словно он выиграл в лотерею, взял Тони и получил неограниченный доступ к мастерской Марка Джейкобса одновременно. Что уже был непередаваемо возбужден, даже не прикоснувшись к своему сабу. 

Но когда Хаммел открыл рот, оттуда вырвалось лишь: 

– Боже!..

Блейн поднял взгляд и, улыбнувшись, вытянул руку. 

– А сейчас? 

– Сейчас, – повторил Курт. Он расстегнул браслет и снял его, отложив на столик, а затем протянул свое запястье в сторону Блейна. После того, как браслет оказался в ладонях Андерсона, тот нежно провел пальцем по написанному на бледной коже имени и протянул аксессуар Курту, который присоединил его к своему. 

Но теперь всё стало каким-то неловким. Сама мысль о том, чтобы раздеваться, пока Блейн смотрит на него, казалась слишком. Но Курт не мог выполнять задуманное в водолазке и джинсах, а терпеть на себе последнее становилось уже мучительным. Он мог сказать Андерсону раздеть его, но всё это должно стать для саба вознаграждением. Курт вовсе не хотел, чтобы тот лишний раз выслуживал себе это. 

Поэтому Хаммел доверился своей проверенной стратегии. Он встал на колени перед Блейном, запустил пальцы в густые волосы за ухом и, притянув к себе, крепко и глубоко поцеловал его. Андерсон немедленно включился в поцелуй, только лишь приоткрыв рот, но оставаясь в прежней позиции, и слабый стон всё же вырвался на свободу, тогда как его член уверенно дрогнул, что Курт и ощутил своим животом. 

– Поднимись на кровать, – оторвавшись от губ Блейна, произнес он. Андерсон немедленно подчинился, и пока он перебирался к другой стороне постели, Курт избавился от водолазки и рубашки, складывая их обратно в шкаф. Взобравшись на кровать, Курт снова поцеловал Блейна, – на этот раз саб не смог удержаться и принялся поглаживать Курта по груди, слегка задевая чувствительные соски и заставляя Курта беззвучно вздыхать. 

– Ложись, – прошептал Хаммел ему в губы. 

Они устроились на боку, не отрываясь друг от друга, и Блейн немедленно прильнул к нему всем телом, как умирающий путник к источнику воды в пустыне. Он закинул одну ногу на бедра Курта, а рукой продолжал поглаживать спину Дома, теряясь в глубокой мягкости и жаре столь желанного рта. 

И когда Блейн лежал вот так вот рядом с ним, а его член подрагивал и сталкивался с грубой тканью джинс, Курт не смог удержаться от мысли, что произойдет, скажи он Андерсону о том, что передумал. Что хочет заставить его подождать ещё один день. Курт бы не стал, разумеется, не сейчас, но красочных картинок в его голове, как Блейн пытается взять под контроль свое разочарование и отчаяние, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Курт стал тереться о саба в ответ ещё сильнее. 

Блейн оторвался от его губ и запрокинул голову, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим возбуждением от плотной ткани, проходящейся по чувствительной коже члена. 

– Курт… – выдохнул он. 

Хаммел воспользовался преимуществами этой позиции и принялся покрывать шею Блейна поцелуями, посасывая бьющуюся жилку неподалеку от кадыка, а затем спускаясь ниже к самому основанию .

– Курт… пожалуйста… – взмолился Андерсон, пальцами опускаясь к поясу штанов и отчаянно цепляясь за него. – Хочу почувствовать тебя… 

– Хорошо. 

Блейн расстегнул его джинсы в рекордные сроки и отодвинулся, чтобы помочь снять. Нижнее белье последовало за одеждой сразу же и приземлилось на пол рядом со штанами, а саб вернулся в исходную позицию, только на этот раз член Андерсона соприкоснулся с членом Курта. И даже безо всякой смазки их ритм был идеальным. Они снова принялись целоваться; между отчаянным соприкосновением губ и бедер, Блейн опустил руку на задницу Хаммела и притянул его ближе к себе, после чего раздался громкий и беспомощный стон. Курту захотелось отбросить в сторону все свои намерения и оставаться вот так, просто потираясь друг об друга, пока оба не кончат, сгорая в сотрясающем и перехватывающем дыхание жаре. 

Но, черт подери, у него были планы. Он обещал. Поэтому, оторвавшись от Блейна (и потратив на это всю выдержку, лишь бы не заглушить протестующий стон саба очередным поцелуем), Курт уверенно положил ладонь ему на грудь. 

– Подожди. Остановись. 

Блейн замер. Его тело дрожало, а дыхание было невероятно глубоким. 

– Что не так? – спросил он. 

Курт улыбнулся. 

– Все в порядке, глупый. Но я кое-что обещал тебе и не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось раньше, чем я смогу это выполнить. 

Глаза Андерсона расширились, а тяжелый вдох потряс всё тело. Оттолкнувшись от ладони Курта, Блейн лег на спину. 

Хаммел раздвинул ноги саба и просто уставился на его член. Он и понятия не имел, что делать, но одно знал наверняка – когда Блейн вытворял то же самое, Курту было очень хорошо. Поэтому Дом облизнул губы и подался вперед, прижал их к самому основанию, а потом провел одними полусомкнутыми влажными губами до самой головки, после чего вернулся назад. Блейн задержал дыхание и громко застонал. 

– Блять, Курт… о Боже!.. 

На второй раз Хаммел присоединил к действию свой язык, и снова принялся скользить вверх-вниз. Вкус был просто потрясающим; Курт никогда и представить себе не мог, что чей-то член будет отличаться по вкусу от сгиба локтя, или подбородка, или любой другой части тела, но тепло, крепость и мягкость вскружили ему голову. Хаммел продолжал облизывать какое-то время, наслаждаясь звуками, что издавал Блейн, временами срываясь на ругательства и слегка вскидывая бедра, несмотря на отчаянные усилия держать их под контролем. 

В конце концов Курт приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на саба, чьи глаза были закрыты, а голова запрокинута на подушку, и рот слегка приоткрыт. Хаммел слышал, как люди говорили о приливах экстаза, и теперь был уверен – это то самое. Блейн выглядел невероятно уязвимым, и настоятельная потребность позаботиться о нем наполнила Курта настолько, что он, казалось, мог почувствовать вкус этого ощущения наравне со вкусом плоти Андерсона. 

– Ты должен держать бедра на постели, – сказал он. Блейну удалось лишь отчаянно закивать. 

Курт снова опустил голову, на этот раз пробегаясь губами вокруг головки и, обхватив её, стал медленно опускаться вниз. Он мог поклясться – от этих действий член Андерсона стал только тверже, словно поддавался давлению губ Курта. Хаммелу не удалось заглотить его слишком глубоко – над чем придется поработать в будущем, – но Блейн, казалось бы, совершенно не возражал, если звуки, которые он издавал, можно было считать своеобразным индикатором. Курт, осторожно посасывая, стал двигаться вверх и вниз. 

– Блять, Курт!.. я так близко… мне нужно кончить… 

Хаммел оторвался от своего занятия, и Блейн импульсивно и с силой толкнулся в воздух, но не кончил, и в этот раз Курт не хотелось делать ничего, что заставило бы его достичь оргазма. Он осторожно поглаживал бедра Андерсона, и, когда задница последнего вновь очутилась плотно прижатой к кровати, спросил: 

– Ты сможешь потерпеть хотя бы один раз? Потому что мне бы хотелось сделать это еще. 

– Я… думаю, да, – запнулся Блейн. 

Поэтому Курт снова вернулся к работе, взял член Блейна в рот и стал посасывать, насаживаться и обводить языком чувствительную головку, ласкать уздечку, пока Блейн не принялся громко вскрикивать на каждом выдохе, а его тело не напряглось до предела. 

– Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить… боже, пожалуйста… я не могу… блять… 

Наконец, Курт решил сжалиться, а потому устроился перед ним снова, как они лежали раньше. Андерсон всё ещё был влажным от слюны Курта, и этого хватило, чтобы скольжение вышло идеальным. Он немедленно стал раскачиваться и тереться о Курта, а Хаммел слегка откинулся назад и прошептал ему на ушко: 

– Кончи сейчас, кончи для меня как только сможешь, – после чего захватил губы Андерсона в требовательный поцелуй. 

Блейн снова обхватил ладонями его задницу, соскальзывая пальцами между упругих половинок, и Курт ощутил наступление собственного оргазма, сжимающего яйца по ходу несвязного бормотания саба: 

– Близко… так близко, Курт… 

Хаммел сильнее обнял его, отчаянно толкаясь вперед, сплетаясь языками, ногами и сталкиваясь членами в поисках разрядки. 

А затем Блейн замер, на секунду его мышцы расслабились, а с губ слетело трепетное: «Курт…». После этого раздался резкий вскрик, его тело вновь напряглось, и Блейн крепче вцепился в Хаммела. Тот почувствовал, как саб кончает, хватая воздух приоткрытым ртом и вздрагивая, раскачиваясь от силы наслаждения и сильнее вжимая пальцы в задницу Курта. Этого оказалось достаточно – столь отчаянная хватка лишь плотнее прижала Дома к пульсирующему члену Блейна, а теплая влажность напротив самого чувствительного органа переполнила чашу, и Курт последовал за Андерсоном – в эту же секунду оба застонали, с силой изливаясь в объятиях друг друга. 

Когда Хаммел пришел в себя, Блейн всё ещё дрожал от наслаждения. Он стал поглаживать спину саба, пытаясь успокоить, принялся покрывать его губы легкими поцелуями, пока Андерсон не открыл глаза. Боже, если этот взгляд не был взглядом истинной любви, Курт тогда и представить себе не мог, как выглядит настоящее чувство. 

– Это было хорошо? – нежно спросил он. 

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, – Блейн удобно устроился головой на груди Хаммела, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Это идеальное давление на свое тело Курту предстояло сравнять с чувством полнейшего удовлетворения. 

– Спасибо тебе… боже! – прошептал Блейн. – Я ждал… так долго. 

Курт усмехнулся. 

– Не хотелось бы разрушать твоих иллюзий, но не думаю, что два дня – это так уж долго. 

Он почувствовал, как Андерсон покачал головой. 

– Не оргазма, – выдохнул Блейн. – Тебя. Я так долго ждал тебя. 

Оба были потными и липкими, покрытыми спермой, которая, вероятнее всего, медленно стекала на поверхность кровати. Но Курту было все равно. В этот самый момент ни одна сила Вселенной не смогла бы заставить его отпустить своего Блейна.


	13. Chapter 13

Проснувшись в понедельник утром, Блейн вполне спокойно воспринял тот факт, что сторона кровати, которую он уже считал по праву принадлежащей Курту, была пустой и остывшей.

И это объяснялось тем, что Андерсон всё еще парил в блаженном состоянии после дня, проведенного ими вместе. Дня, который вместил совместный обед и долгожданный оргазм, показавшийся Блейну столь ярким и мощным, что саб, казалось, мог упасть в обморок прямо в крепких объятиях – и это было лишь только начало. 

Какое-то время они просто лежали, затем отправились в душ (по отдельности, потому что Курт еще не был готов на совместный, да и, признаться, Блейн тоже, благодарный за столь своеобразную передышку, во время которой можно было собраться с чувствами), а после Андерсон смог убедить Курта, что в пижамных штанах им будет гораздо удобнее. Они остались нежиться на диване, попивая горячий чай, который сделал Блейн, но вскоре Курт попросил его сыграть что-нибудь на фортепиано. 

Поначалу Блейн не знал, что выбрать. Перебрав в голове различные кусочки выступлений, во время которых он мог бы и петь, Андерсон остановился на простой романтической мелодии из старого французского фильма, которую очень любил. Она казалась идеальной для двоих влюблённых, что проводят вместе воскресенье. Курт сел на пол рядом с фортепиано и оперся на стену, чтобы ему было удобнее наблюдать за Блейном во время игры, но в конечном итоге сдался на волю звуков, закрыл глаза и погрузился в атмосферу гипнотической музыки, окутавшей его. Блейн проиграл композицию три раза без остановки, чтобы смотреть на потерявшегося в музыке Курта, бледная кожа которого потрясающе контрастировала с черными штанами. Фортепиано было своеобразным олицетворением Андерсона, и видимую реакцию Курта на воспроизводимую мелодию можно было сравнить с реакцией на прикосновения рук Блейна к телу Курта. Так он открыл новый дар, который мог преподнести мальчику, ставшему для него всем. 

После этого Блейн попросил Курта спеть для него и с энтузиазмом заиграл первые нотки "Don't cry for me, Argentina", но уже через несколько секунд руки сами соскользнули с клавиш, а Курту пришлось заканчивать песню акапелла. Никогда в жизни Андерсон не слышал такого голоса. Высокий, кристально чистый, он был словно отражением самого Курта. Если бы Блейн не был уже влюблен в Хаммела, то этот прекрасный голос точно помог бы ему преодолеть последние шаги на пути к этому чувству. 

После они решили заказать пиццу и устроились на диване, посмеиваясь над каким-то реалити-шоу. В какой-то момент поедание пиццы превратилось в липкие поцелуи, и вскоре Блейн обнаружил у себя на коленях успевшего вновь возбудиться Курта (еще одна веская причина быть благодарным за возраст его родственной души), страстно двигавшего бедрами, в то время как сам Андерсон запустил руки ему в штаны и, поглаживая задницу, поощрял к дальнейшим действиям. 

В результате Курту пришлось возвращаться домой без нижнего белья, поскольку его боксеры снова оказались в стиральной машине вместе с трусами Блейна. 

Той ночью они проговорили по телефону почти два часа, варьируя темы между рассуждениями о том, как Рейчел Берри удается быть самым лучшим и одновременно самым раздражающим другом в мире, и почему для родителей Блейна он всегда был бледной тенью Купера, несмотря на то, что решения и выбор младшего сына они уважали гораздо больше. В какой-то момент разговор превратился в бесконечное поддразнивание, и по голосу Курта Блейн мог догадаться, что тот ласкает себя. И хотя скорость, с которой Хаммел восстанавливался, начинала немного беспокоить Блейна (серьезно, снова? Он уже три раза сегодня кончил), осознание того, что сам он больше не может позволить себе такого, настигло его, отдаваясь жаром внизу живота. 

Погружаясь в сон, Блейн пришел к выводу, что его возбуждение вовсе не отчаянное, а, скорее, похоже на легкое, спокойное напоминание о подчинении Курту. И, когда будильник вернул его к жизни в понедельник утром, Андерсон все еще находился в приятной дымке с запахом Курта. Это ощущение начало ослабевать после того, как Блейн принял душ, а затем застегнул на запястье поверх метки черный браслет.

А вот выбор одежды оказался настоящим испытанием. Длинные рукава, которые позволили бы избежать лишнего внимания к его новому положению, могли внушить Курту мысль, будто Блейн пытается это скрыть. Но с короткими рукавами Андерсон чувствовал бы себя как под неоновой вывеской: "Заклеймен! Заклеймен! Заклеймен!". В итоге Блейн остановился на темно-фиолетовой рубашке с короткими рукавами, а сверху накинул серебристо-серый легкий свитер с узкими манжетами, которые можно было поднять вверх на три четверти. Но, оглядывая себя в зеркале, Блейн решил, что пришел к плохому компромиссу. 

Он сам предложил держать все в секрете. Так почему же теперь это так сильно беспокоило Андерсона? 

Когда Блейн оказался в МакКинли, Курт уже ждал его около кабинета, как и в прошлую пятницу, но сегодня в его руках не было кофе, а в облике – былой уверенности. На этот раз он теребил ремни своей сумки и едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте, словно был переполнен энергией и не знал, куда ее деть. И еще – штаны. Сегодня на нем были кожаные штаны. Черные кожаные штаны, сидевшие на нем как влитые. 

– Ты что, убить меня пытаешься? – спросил Блейн и принялся искать ключ, безуспешно пытаясь при этом не пялится на пах Курта. 

Тот дважды проверил пустующий коридор. 

– Кажется, сегодня утром я проснулся в слегка... агрессивном настроении, – ответил Курт и прикоснулся к черному браслету Блейна, тем самым объясняя, почему именно. 

Правильно. Ведь все увидят, что Андерсона заклеймили, но никто не будет знать, кому именно принадлежит Блейн. Он даже похвалил себя за решение не закрывать рукавами браслет, потому что Курт, пока Блейн возился с замком, нетерпеливо поглаживал руку вокруг аксессуара. Как только дверь открылась, Хаммел просунул два пальца под браслет и потянул Блейна внутрь. 

– Подожди... Ключи... – Андерсон выгнулся, чтобы достать их из замочной скважины. Едва он сумел закрыть дверь, как Курт прижал его к ней сзади, буквально вталкивая лицом в деревянную поверхность с глухим стуком, а после набросился на нежную кожу за ухом своими влажными губами, зубами и жарким дыханием. Блейн осознал, что тот ставит на нем свою метку, а потому немного повернул голову, облегчая доступ, и тихо застонал, когда Курт ограничил движение его рук, прижав к пояснице, и продолжил яростно посасывать. 

Вместе с резкой болью от укуса к Блейну пришло осознание, что ему это необходимо так же сильно, как и Курту. Он хотел сохранить все в секрете – должен был, – но сабмиссиву внутри него явно не нравилось такое отрицание отношений с его Доминантом. Это нападение на его шею, немного похожее на наказание, было совершенно правильным. 

– Боже, да, – прошептал Блейн. – Спасибо. 

Курт по-настоящему зарычал и стал посасывать сильнее, не отрываясь от его шеи до тех пор, пока эта смесь жаркого и резкого ощущения на коже, замкнутых в крепкий захват рук и давления дверью на возбужденный член не заставила Андерсона застонать высоким голосом. Курт немедленно оторвался от него и отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы повернуть Блейна к себе лицом, а руки саба прижать к двери над головой. На его лице читалось откровенное, животное собственничество, при виде которого Блейну едва удавалось заставлять себя правильно дышать. Он разрывался между осознанием вины за свою трусость, которая пробудила в Хаммеле все эти чувства, и желанием того, чтобы Дом выместил их на его теле – поцелуями, прикосновениями, подчинением, даже болью, если потребуется. И практически ничего из перечисленного не могло осуществиться в полной мере в крохотном кабинете школьного учителя. 

– Я принадлежу тебе, – произнес Блейн, стараясь убедить в этом Курта, насколько позволяли слова. – Я твой, вне зависимости от того, кто об этом знает, а кто – нет. Лишь потому, что пока приходится держать это в секрете, правда не становится менее реальной. 

Захват Хаммела немного ослаб, и Курт уставился в его глаза, пытаясь найти там что-то… Подтверждение? Честность? Блейн приподнял ладонь и принялся поглаживать Курта по щеке, спускаясь вниз по шее и притягивая к себе ближе, пока, наконец, их губы не встретились на полпути. Он ожидал откровенного поцелуя, но всё получилось легким и невероятно нежным, заставляя его желать большего. 

По какой-то неведомой причине, именно это вызвало на лице Курта улыбку. 

– Прости, – сказал он. – Я совсем не ожидал, как сильно эта мысль меня заденет. 

Блейн покачал головой и скользнул пальцами с шеи Курта вниз, опускаясь вдоль его руки и сжимая ладонь парня. 

– Нет, это ты меня прости. Я знаю, со стороны кажется, будто мне хочется сохранить все в секрете потому, что я стыжусь тебя, но нет, дело вовсе не в этом, Курт. – То, что Хаммел отказывался поднять на него взгляд, лишь подтверждало опасения Блейна. – Но это моя работа. Если я потеряю уважение своих учеников, то вместе с этим лишусь авторитета и не смогу выполнять свои обязанности. Мне нравится преподавать и, кажется, получается у меня это неплохо... 

– Конечно, очень хорошо, – прервал Курт и, наконец, посмотрел на него. 

– Поэтому мне не хочется облажаться везде, понимаешь? Знаю, я должен быть для тебя сильнее и храбрее, прости... 

– Нет, – он сжал ладонь Андерсона и покачал головой. – Я понимаю, правда. Просто не думаю, что гормоны внутреннего Доминанта столь же проницательные, как мой разум, – Курт неуверенно растянул губы в той кривоватой улыбке, которую саб не видел уже давно. – Ты потрясающий, Блейн, и если придется, я готов противостоять гораздо более суровым обстоятельствам, лишь бы быть с тобой. 

Блейн потянулся вперед и потерся о нос Курта своим. 

– В свою очередь, могу сказать, что ты можешь выплёскивать свою доминантность на моей шее, когда тебе захочется. Да и вообще на любой удобной для тебя части тела. 

– Боже, – Хаммел отпустил руку Блейна и повернул его голову, оглядывая отметку, что оставил за ухом. 

– И как выглядит? – спросил он. 

– Если честно, то вполне впечатляющая работа для девственника-подростка.

Блейн улыбнулся и почувствовал облегчение от того, что Курт снова пришел в себя. 

– Хорошо, но ты же понимаешь, что уже больше не девственник, так? – поддразнил его Андерсон.

Тот слегка отстранился и нахмурился. 

– Мы же не занимались сексом. 

Теперь пришла очередь Блейна удивленно приподнять брови. 

– Разве ничто из произошедшего на выходных не показалось тебе сексом? – спросил он. 

– Ты знаешь, о чем я. 

Блейн с трудом сумел скрыть улыбку – меньше всего ему сейчас нужно, чтобы Курт решил, будто он над ним смеется. 

– А теперь послушай, – заговорил он. – Возможно, что для натуралов только одно и называется сексом, а остальное не считается. Но ведь мы другие. Мы можем проделывать кучу разных вещей, а большинство парней вообще никогда не занимались этим – с проникновением, я имею в виду, – не сдержавшись, Блейн провел свободной ладонью вниз по спине Курта и его заднице в этих невероятных штанах. – Не знаю, как насчет тебя, но я на выходных занимался потрясающим сексом, – он притянул Хаммела еще ближе к себе, практически соединяя их губы. – А еще я совершенно уверен, что именно ты кончал мне в рот, поэтому смею предположить, что и ты тоже. Тебя все еще можно назвать Доминантом-подростком, – Блейн нарочито медленно прижался к ушку Курта, – но уже вряд ли девственником. 

Удивленное выражение продержалось на лице Курта буквально с полсекунды, а затем он резко захохотал, с силой опустившись на небольшой стул около парты, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

– Ээм, от-тлично, – нерешительно произнес Блейн. – Это какая-то очередная заморочка из-за доминантского гормона, по поводу которой мне следует беспокоиться? У тебя ведь не истерика, правда? 

Курт, все еще смеясь, посмотрел на него и, на секунду отвел ото рта руку, чтобы выдохнуть: 

– Я больше не девственник. 

Блейн продолжал разглядывать его с долей опасения. 

– Правильно. 

– И мой отец сказал... что я... выгляжу по-другому... – каждое новое слово казалось еще веселее предыдущего, поэтому вскоре глаза Курта наполнились слезами. – И он решил... будто я просто вырос... но все дело в том... что я больше... не девственник...

Блейн не стал даже пытаться его понять. Он просто радовался, что Курт смеялся, а не сгорал внутри, переполненный бушующими гормонами Доминанта. День обещал быть насыщенным. 

 

х х х х 

 

Просветление в настроении Курта, долго хихикающего из-за комментария отца, больше похожего на клише, надолго не задержалось. Он таскал все свои учебники из класса в класс, таким образом избегая своего шкафчика и Рейчел. Курт не был уверен, что в таком состоянии сможет что-то утаить и не выложить все, как только встретится с подругой. Проснувшись утром, он не ожидал подобного наплыва эмоций и чувств. Они с Блейном договорились не показываться вместе в общественных местах, и единственным, что беспокоило Курта, было легкое сожаление, ведь Андерсон не был готов признать его публично. Но он все понимал. Конечно, кому-то на должности Блейна вовсе не хотелось рисковать всем из-за отношений со студентом, даже если это его родственная душа. Но утром Курт проснулся с каким-то странным доминантским монстром в груди, пытающимся когтями прорвать себе путь наружу. Тот с необузданной яростью рычал: “МОЁ!”, заметив Блейна в этой рубашке с приподнятыми манжетами, который таким образом демонстрировал каждому свой новый статус (и слава Богу, что манжеты не закрывали браслет, потому что если бы у Курта сложилось впечатление, будто Андерсон пытается это скрыть, саб остался бы совсем без манжет). 

Даже учитывая всё, через что они прошли на этих выходных, еще никогда Хаммел не чувствовал такого накала эмоций как сегодня, прижав Блейна к двери. Эта потребность пометить свою территория переполняла его. Курт не был уверен, что ему понравилось подобное: быть полностью под воздействием определенных нужд, значение которых он не до конца понимал. И даже сейчас что-то, казалось, покалывало его в затылок; какое-то чувство, будто все неправильно, и Вселенная накренилась, а теперь перед ним встала первостепенная задача вернуть ее на место. 

Поэтому Курт избегал всех своих друзей, особенно Рейчел, потому что ей уже было известно: что-то происходит. Он переходил из кабинета в кабинет, думая лишь о том, что с каждым новым уроком все больше учеников замечали обновку на руке Блейна, указывали на нее и спрашивали обладателя о новом положении. Учителя, разумеется, успели разглядеть браслет еще раньше, и Хаммел мог лишь представить все те рукопожатия, похлопывания по спине и дружеские объятия, на которые Блейну пришлось ответить отчасти ложью. 

Посреди геометрии Курт поймал себя на том, что неосознанно раскачивается взад и вперед, и ему стоило усилий взять себя в руки. Придется найти способ, как это пережить. Даже одна мысль о том, чтобы показаться вместе на публике, пугала Андерсона, и Курт понимал это – правда понимал – и пообещал Блейну сохранять молчание. За прошедшие пару дней саб добился огромного прогресса в доверии Курту и сумел полностью его принять, поэтому сейчас Хаммел не позволит каким-то глупым гормонам это испортить. Он Курт Хаммел. На выходных он смог полностью контролировать своего саба. И уж себя он сможет контролировать тем более. 

До тех пор, пока не придется поговорить с Рейчел. 

Курт тянул время, как мог, после занятий по домоводству, убирая за собой (он даже всерьез подумывал прогулять историю, но на уроке должен был быть этот дурацкий тест), а в кабинет зашел только со звонком. Рейчел уже сидела на своем месте, а Блейн раскладывал в нужном порядке листочки с заданиями. Хаммелу пришлось ухватиться за дверной косяк при виде черного браслета, столь открыто выставленного напоказ, и намека на огромный засос, который Курт мог заметить даже от дверей. 

– Похоже, у кого-то выходные удались на славу, – раздался вдруг голос над самым ухом Курта. 

Хаммел, застигнутый врасплох, развернулся и обнаружил стоящего рядом Пака с похотливой улыбкой на губах. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – с вызовом спросил он, пытаясь привести в норму дрожащий голос. 

Пакерман кивнул в сторону Блейна и ответил достаточно громко, чтобы в кабинете было слышно: 

– Черный браслет. Кое-кого заклейми-и-и-или. 

Блейн посмотрел на них, а лицо его слегка покраснело, и Курт почувствовал, как с силой впивается пальцами в дверной косяк. Черт. Он справится. Курт сделал глубокий вдох. Он не позволит гормонам испортить свою жизнь. 

Голос же Блейна прозвучал вполне нормально, когда тот произнес: 

– Ноа, Курт, садитесь на свои места. 

Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Хаммел последовал в кабинет за Пакерманом. Рейчел уже было потянулись к нему, но Блейн стал раздавать листочки с тестом, и остальные уткнулись в них лицом, поэтому ей так и не удалось его атаковать. Единственное, что у нее получилось, это пробормотать себе под нос:

– Что происходит? Я тебя все утро ищу.

– Расскажу за обедом. Обещаю, – прошептал в ответ Курт. 

Как оказалось, Джен Гиббс решила сегодня не прийти на историю, поэтому между Куртом и Паком не было никакого барьера. У последнего же вовсе не было чувства такта, как у Рейчел, поэтому как только Блейн поравнялся с его столом, Ноа не сдержался и прокомментировал ситуацию: 

– Молодец, мистер Андерсон! 

Блейн не ответил, продолжая двигаться между рядами, и Курт потянувшись к Паку, ударил того по руке ладонью. 

– Эй. Оставь его в покое. 

– Ауч! Что? – потер Пакерман занывшее место. 

– Это не твое дело. 

– Да ладно тебе! Если бы это произошло с мистером Шу или мисс Пиллсбери, ты бы первым стал восхищаться и расспрашивать. А потом заставил бы половину Хорового кружка петь о том, как это круто и романтично. 

Когда Блейн закончил с заданиями и вернулся к своему столу, Курт уже нервно покусывал ноготь на большом пальце, что было далеко не самым лучшим знаком. Подобное случалось лишь тогда, когда Хаммел чувствовал себя на грани срыва. 

– Ну прости! – громко произнес Пак на весь кабинет. – Я просто думал, что человек, который встретил свою родственную душу и которого заклеймили, достоин крепкого рукопожатия. 

– Перестань – ты считаешь, что человек, испустивший газы, тоже достоин крепкого рукопожатия, – вмешалась Рейчел. Курт бросил ей благодарный взгляд, но она смотрела на него, нахмурившись, словно пыталась понять, какого же черта все-таки происходит. 

Наконец, Блейн решил взять дело в свои руки. 

– Да, Ноа, благодарю. Уже всем очевидно, что недавно я повстречал свою родственную душу, и... – он поднял вверх руку с браслетом, – ... на данный момент пока все. Ничего сверхважного. 

– Это было очень романтично? – спросил кто-то с задних парт. – И она действительно Ваш идеальный и равный по силам напарник? 

Хаммел развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на человека, задавшего вопрос, и сильно прикусил щеку изнутри в попытке контролировать себя. 

– Да, это было очень романтично, и да, _он_ прекрасен во всех отношениях, – Курт услышал успокаивающие нотки в голосе Блейна, которые, казалось, предназначались только для него одного. 

– И уж точно он ставит прекрасные засосы, – пробормотал себе под нос Пак, чтобы Курт его услышал.

– Боже, Ноа, да заткнись ты уже! – громко произнес Хаммел. – Далеко не всем интересно узнать, что происходит в твоем извращенном мозгу, ясно?! 

Рейчел прикоснулась к его руке, и Курт повернулся к ней; адреналин зашкаливал, и Хаммел готов был поругаться с кем угодно, даже со своей лучшей подругой. Но шокированное выражение ее лица привело его в чувства и заставило ровно сесть на своем месте. А также заметить, как ее взгляд заметался от разъяренного Курта к учителю, который старался не смотреть на него, а после шок медленно превратился в осознание. 

Вот черт. Рейчел знает. 

Он ожидал, что Берри закричит от радости, или обнимет его, или еще что-то подобное – что покажет её радость за друга, но Рейчел отпустила его руку и повернулась вперед, потрясенно уставившись прямо перед собой. 

– Прошу прощения, мистер Андерсон, могу я отлучиться в туалет, пока Вы завершаете подготовку к тесту? 

– Конечно, Рейчел, – вынужденный взгляд на неё дал Блейну предлог посмотреть и на Курта с толикой мольбы. Пока Берри шла к выходу, Курт обхватил ладонями сиденье стула и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Его голова трещала по швам, а Курту хотелось расплакаться потому что он просто не представлял, как справится с этим. Но ведь он обещал Блейну. А теперь Рейчел знает. 

Хаммел взял один из своих карандашей и уставился на него. Принялся запоминать. Сконцентрировался на зеленой полоске, обхватывающей основание, на ластик кирпичного света и идеально гладкое острие грифеля. Сейчас важно было вновь обрести равновесие и суметь выдержать этот чертов урок, а во время перерыва на обед им с Блейном придется еще раз всё обсудить. 

Рейчел вернулась как раз вовремя – Блейн закончил все приготовления, и несмотря на то, что Берри выглядела как обычно, Курт заметил ее слегка дрожащие руки, потянувшиеся к собственному карандашу. Но она прошептала: “Поговорим позже”, поэтому Курт кивнул и обратил внимание на тест, который, он был уверен, обязательно провалит. 

Когда Хаммел перешел к четвертому вопросу, совершенно не зная, что можно ответить, в дверях появился мистер Шустер и, слегка постучав по косяку, направился к Блейну. Он прошептал тому что-то на ухо, отчего глаза мистера Андерсона расширились, после чего он бросил беглый взгляд на Курта и, слегка кивнув ему, вышел из кабинета. 

Теперь Курт ни за что не смог бы сконцентрироваться на задании. Он заставил себя сидеть смирно, надеясь хоть на какое-то объяснение, но мистер Шу просто уселся на место Блейна и принялся отстраненно рисовать что-то на листке бумаги, тихо напевая себе под нос. В конце концов Курт весь извелся и, не в силах больше дожидаться разъяснений, поднял руку. 

– Прошу прощения, мистер Шу. Куда Бл… куда ушел мистер Андерсон? 

– Тебя это не должно волновать, Курт. Возвращайся к тесту. 

Теперь ноготь Хаммела подвергся настоящему насилию, а его нога и вовсе стала вращаться под столом туда-сюда без разрешения. Продержавшись около двадцати секунд, Курт попытался снова. 

– Мистер Шу… 

Тот поднял голову и тяжело вздохнул. 

– Директор Фиггинс захотел с ним поговорить. Уверен, что мистер Андерсон скоро вернется. 

Скорее всего, мистер Шу был прав. Ничего не произошло. И то ощущение, будто случится что-то плохое, можно было списать на монстра внутри него, который раздул из мухи слона. Возможно, Фиггинс обнаружил какой-то неподписанный документ, или забыл донести до Блейна важную информацию, или внести какие-то сведения в личное дело. Всё было хорошо. И с Блейном было всё отлично. Курт досидит до конца, притворяясь, что заканчивает тест, а Блейн в любое время войдет в этот кабинет, и Хаммел посмеется над собственной глупостью. 

Это самовнушение продлилось ровно три минуты, в течение которых монстр внутри него бушевал, рычал, бесновался и кричал, что хороший Дом – _настоящий_ Дом – защитил бы своего саба от всего, что бы там с ним ни происходило, в кабинете Фиггинса. И вдруг Курт понял, что совершенно с ним согласен. 

Ни минуты больше не раздумывая, Хаммел поднялся со своего места и вышел за дверь, полностью игнорируя выкрики мистера Шу, который звал его вернуться. Курт оставил все свои вещи и побежал по коридорам школы к кабинету директора. Когда он оказался на месте, то полностью выдохся, а сердце бешено стучало в груди от беспокойства и, вероятнее всего, наплыва адреналина, вызванного обилием чувств и эмоций. Он всё же помедлил в дверях, чтобы перевести дух и оглядеться. Через стеклянную стену, разделяющую кабинет Фиггинса от офиса секретаря, Курт заметил Блейна, стоящего в дальнем конце комнаты и объясняющего что-то Фиггинсу, сидящему за своим столом. В кабинете находился кто-то еще, и Хаммел видел только ноги человека, расположившегося на диване, но шкафчик с личными делами, закрывавший обзор, не позволял увидеть больше ничего. Курт, ни минуты не раздумывая, вошел в кабинет секретаря и уверенно зашагал по направлению к Фиггинсу. 

– Эй! Тебе туда нельзя! – яростно закричала мисс Бейтс, но он ее проигнорировал и ворвался в кабинет директора, прервав Фиггинса на середине предложения. Три пары глаз изумленно уставились на него, а сердце Хаммела пропустило несколько ударов, потому что он всё понял. 

Внезапно пелена спала. 

Третьим человеком, сидящим на диване с честным и обеспокоенным выражением лица, оказался Дэйв Карофски. 

Курт быстро пришел в себя. Он повернулся к Дэйву и выпустил на волю бушующие с самого утра страсти. 

– Какого черта, Карофски? Ты и с доктором Флетчером проделал этот трюк? А он к тебе даже не прикасался, я прав? Тебе недостаточно было добиться увольнения только одного учителя? Или всё дело во мне? – Курту показалось, что на последних словах Дэйв поморщился, но проигнорировал это и повернулся к Фиггинсу, который отмахивался от извинений мисс Бейтс. – А Вам не кажется подозрительным то, что одна и та же ситуация произошла с ним уже дважды за последнюю неделю? – требовательно спросил он. 

Директор Фиггинс спокойно смотрел на него, пока секретарь не ушла их комнаты и не закрыла за собой дверь. 

– Мистер Хаммел, – тихо произнес он. – Мистер Карофски выдвинул очень серьезное обвинение против мистера Андерсона. 

После этого Курт посмотрел на Блейна, и отчаяние и страх на лице последнего заставили его содрогнуться от ярости. 

– Блейн никогда к нему не прикасался, –настойчиво заявил он. 

– Мистер Карофски не утверждал, что вольное поведение мистера Андерсона касалось его. Он уверяет, что мистер Андерсон был замечен в непозволительных отношениях с Вами. 

В течение целой минуты Курт даже не мог понять, о чем говорит Фиггинс. Он застыл на месте с приоткрытым ртом, до сих пор подрагивая от яростной потребности защитить своего саба. Еще один взгляд на искаженное болью лицо Блейна – и Курт сдался, позволив монстру внутри него взять контроль над всеми его дальнейшими действиями. 

Хаммел повернулся к Карофски, стиснув зубы и сжав руки в кулаки. 

– Да что с тобой не так?! – закричал он, нависнув над Дэйвом, который испуганно вжался в диванные подушки (и этот испуг не имел ничего общего с яростью Курта). – Боже, я знал о твоей ненависти ко мне, но что тебе сделал Блейн? Или ты из принципа решил уничтожить каждого, кто приближается ко мне больше, чем на два шага? 

Дэвид не осмеливался поднимать взгляд выше колен Курта, но заговорил очень слабым голосом: 

– Курт, прости, но… я вас видел. В пятницу на парковке и… и сегодняшним утром. 

– Боже, ты что, теперь следишь за мной?!

– Просто… я знаю, каково это… когда кто-то давит на тебя и принуждает… доктор Флетчер… 

Курт с недоверием покачал головой. 

– Слушай, я знал, что ты идиот, но даже ты должен был заметить: я Дом! А он – саб. Я – не ты, Карофски, а уж Блейн точно не доктор Флетчер. Ты и представить себе не можешь, что натворил. 

Директор Фиггинс прочистил горло, тем самым обращая на себя внимание Курта. 

– Значит, вы утверждаете, что между Вами и мистером Андерсоном нет никаких непозволительных отношений? 

Курт резко кивнул. 

– Да, именно это я и говорю. 

– Значит, мистер Карофски ошибся, и между вами не было никаких сексуальных контактов? – продолжил Фиггинс. 

Блять.

Курт находился на острие ножа. Он пообещал. Пообещал Блейну, что они сохранят всё в тайне. Он обещал, что защитит Блейна от наплыва того негатива, что может вылиться в случае разглашения. И сейчас от него требовалось всего лишь один раз солгать директору, что в данном случае, напоминал себе Курт, было правильным решением, ведь его первой обязанностью было спокойствие саба. 

Но Хаммел не мог этого сделать. Может, всё дело было в этом потоке доминирования, от которого Курт страдал всё утро, но это маленькое слово – _нет_ – казалось больше, чем просто ложью. Это было отрицанием Блейна и его самого, тех чудесных и просто потрясающих отношений, которые возникли между ними. И Хаммел просто не мог так поступить. Он не мог и не собирался отказываться от своего саба перед лицом прямого вопроса, даже если Блейн и хотел именно этого. Остальные в комнате хранили молчание, но выражения их лиц подогревали Курта. Фиггинс выглядел так, словно ожидал от Хаммела лжи, с удовольствием предвкушая возможность поставить его перед фактами. Блейн умолял Курта своим взглядом; его страх был почти осязаем. А Карофски едва ли не слился с диваном воедино, будто и в самом деле считал, что поступает правильно, но всё оказалось совсем наоборот. Если бы Курт просто мог отрицать всё, а затем вернуться в кабинет – и этим бы всё закончилось…

Вместо этого он вновь повернулся к сжавшемуся от отчаяния мальчику на диване. 

– Уйди, – произнес Курт. 

– Чувак, я… 

– Убирайся. Отсюда, – он вложил каждую каплю своей Доминантской натуры в эти слова, и, учитывая то, как Курт чувствовал себя весь день, это было внушительно. Он мог поклясться, что услышал кроткий шепот: “Слушаюсь, Господин”, после чего Карофски встал со своего места и немедленно исчез за дверью. 

Курт глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к Блейну, который до сих пор выглядел несчастно, но осознание происходящего явно настигло его. Хаммел попытался беззвучно сказать ему всё, что не мог сейчас произнести вслух. _”Прости меня. У нас нет другого выбора. Пожалуйста, доверься мне.”_ Ему показалось, что Андерсон слегка покачал головой, но Курт проигнорировал это. Он не мог солгать, что, безусловно, спасло бы их из напряженной ситуации, но единственным способом сказать правду и не вовлечь при этом Блейна в серьезные неприятности было рассказать _всю правду._

– Протяни мне свою руку, – скомандовал он, вкладывая все свои силы, чтобы звучать твердо и уверенно. 

Блейн подчинился. 

Курт смотрел в умоляющие медовые глаза своего саба так открыто, как только мог, пока расстегивал застежку на черном браслете и снимал его с дрожащего запястья Андерсона. Подбадривающе улыбаясь, Хаммел потянул руку Блейна по направлению к Фиггинсу. Андерсон плотно сжал губы, но послушно повернулся и показал свою метку, чтобы директор мог увидеть ее, как сделал это в первый день в школе перед Куртом. 

Фиггинс кивнул. 

– Ну что же. Это в корне меняет дело. Конечно же, теперь я должен увидеть и Вашу метку, мистер Хаммел. Каким бы уникальным Вы ни были, всё же в мире существует гораздо больше мистеров Хаммелов, я уверен в этом. 

Курт отложил браслет Блейна на край стола и повернулся лицом к сабу. 

– Давай, смелей, – сказал он и вытянул свою руку. 

Андерсон всё ещё дрожал, отчего расстегнуть застежку оказалось несколько сложным делом, но помощи он просить не стал, сделал всё сам; он не отрывал взгляда от запястья Курта, а когда всё закончилось, Хаммел с благодарной улыбкой забрал свой браслет и тоже положил его на край стола, после чего поднял руку и продемонстрировал свою метку. 

Директор Фиггинс приподнял от удивления брови, но кивнул. 

– Всё в порядке. Ну что же. Для всех всё закончилось хорошо, правда? – Курт поразился, что тот, похоже, не чувствует повисшего в кабинете напряжения. Хаммел только что предал доверие Блейна, но черт с ним, теперь Фиггинсу не придется иметь дело с очередным нарушившим правила учителем, а потому да… всё закончилось хорошо. Курт кивнул. 

– Конечно же, – продолжил Фиггинс, – мне придется поговорить со школьным советом и узнать, как именно поступают в таких ситуациях, но вы двое – определенно родственные души, поэтому каких-либо проблем, думаю, не предвидится, – он широко улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места. – Нет, даже совсем никаких проблем. Позвоню из кабинета мисс Бейтс и дам вам немного времени… прийти в себя. 

Когда стеклянная дверь закрылась за директором, Курт уловил движение позади себя, но всё никак не мог заставить себя повернуться лицом к Блейну. Просто не мог посмотреть тому в глаза. Он сделал именно то, что обещал сабу не делать. Он наказал Блейна, когда тот провалил свою первую проверку в качестве сабмиссива, а сейчас, хоть Курт и понимал, что другого выбора не было, он чувствовал, словно сам провалил свою проверку. Разве хороший Доминант не нашел бы способа защитить саба, одновременно сдержав обещание? Как вообще теперь Блейн мог ему доверять? Если сейчас Курт повернется и увидит, чего так боялся – каменную стену, которая вновь окружила сердце Андерсона, – то немедленно расплачется прямо здесь. 

Но избегать смотреть в лицо последствиям было в тысячи раз хуже, чем не выполнить обещанное. И Курт повернулся. 

Ему пришлось сильно прикусить щеку, чтобы боль помогла сдежать подступающие слезы. 

Блейн выглядел несчастным. Страх, беспокойство, ярость, волнение, грусть и смирение сковали его лицо в отчаянной маске – Курт мог разглядеть практически каждую негативную эмоцию. Но Курт видел их. Потому что Блейн не прятался. Он стоял на коленях, повернувшись лицом к Курту, и позволял разглядеть каждую эмоцию на его лице, предлагая все свои чувства сразу и беззвучно умоляя Хаммела о _помощи_. Андерсон предстал перед ним со всеми своими страхами, но под этими слоями эмоций Курт видел… доверие. Блейн верил в него. Всё ещё верил, даже погрузившись в пучину страха и отчаяния, что Курт – единственный, кто сможет дать ему всё необходимое. 

Впервые Курт со всей серьезностью осознал, что Блейн окончательно и бесповоротно принадлежит ему. 

Хаммел сильнее прикусил щеку. Разрыдаться в данный момент было не самым лучшим решением. 

Как и упасть на колени рядом с Блейном и крепко обнять его. Курт понимал, что это неправильно. Вместо этого он передвинулся так, чтобы стоять между Блейном и стеклянной стеной, отгораживающей их от офиса секретаря, а потом протянул руки и обхватил лицо Андерсона. В ту же секунду, как Курт прикоснулся к нему, Блейн закрыл глаза, а затем снова открыл их – теперь его взгляд был чуточку яснее, словно ощущение рук Хаммела на его коже действительно помогало успокоиться. 

– Все будет хорошо, – тихо произнес Курт. – Обещаю, Блейн. Ты потрясающий учитель, и никто не посмеет проявить к тебе неуважение только из-за меня. Я им не позволю. Клянусь Богом, я надеру задницу любому, кто попытается. 

Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Блейна. 

– У тебя много талантов, – дрожащим голосом сказал он, – но не думаю, что столь дерзкое обращение с чужими задницами – одно из них. 

– Тогда я попрошу Пака этим заняться, – улыбнулся в ответ Курт, – или Карофски. Он нам обязан. 

Блейн покачал головой. 

– Только не его. Не хочу, чтобы в его голове сформировались неправильные мысли. Ты мой. 

– Он не… 

– Я видел, как он тебе подчинился. Именно это и произошло, – глаза Блейна были переполнены эмоциями. – Разве кто-то смог бы устоять? 

Курт слегка усилил захват и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. 

– Я сожалею о случившемся. Знаю, что, вероятнее всего, должен был солгать, но я не смог. 

– Я и не хотел, – прервал его Блейн, вновь покачав головой. – Я ужасно боялся, что узнают другие, но когда он спросил тебя, я больше испугался лжи. Нам и без того трудно, Курт. И если мы не будем самими собой друг с другом, то люди смогут использовать это против нас. С моей стороны было неправильно просить тебя об этом. 

– Нет! Ты просто боялся, я же понимаю. 

Теперь Блейн улыбнулся по-настоящему и поднял правую руку. 

– Ну что же, теперь я не буду бояться. Как можно, если ты позаботишься обо мне? 

Курт повернулся к столу и взял оттуда черный браслет. Когда он снова взглянул на Андерсона, то понял, что он смотрит на него с чистейшим доверием, и последнее на сегодня осознание настигло его, из-за чего пришлось вновь сдерживать слезы, мечтая оказаться в любом другом месте. 

Потому что это было настоящим. Несмотря на то, чем они занимались на выходных: наказание, объяснения, секс и смирение Блейна – _это_ было настоящей церемонией. Когда они наденут браслеты и выйдут из кабинета рука об руку, они станут единым во всех смыслах. Больше никаких преград или секретов. Они ни от кого не будут скрываться. Однажды они смогут рассказать это историю своим внукам и, возможно, посмеяться над тем, что определяющим моментом стал вот этот, когда между ними и любопытными взглядами вечно занятых секретарей, провинившимися учениками, преподавателями, заглянувшими проверить почту, была лишь стеклянная стена, но прямо сейчас Курт отчаянно желал остаться наедине со своим сабом. 

Блейн открыто и со всей серьезностью посмотрел на Курта, и тот понял: Андерсон тоже осознал всю глубину момента. 

– Все хорошо, – произнес он, оглядываясь на кабинет. – Сделай это. 

– Обещаю тебе, – начал Курт, всё еще удерживая расстегнутый браслет на руке Блейна, – что буду защищать тебя и оберегать, всегда заботиться о тебе. И никогда больше не допущу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноким, клянусь, – Андерсон прикоснулся ладонью к Курту, и тот больше не смог сдерживать слезы – они наполнили глаза, а пара капель медленно скатилась по щекам. – И я обещаю, со временем мы сделаем всё, что ты захочешь. Мы составим контракт и огромный список того, что хотим попробовать, – клянусь, мы выполним весь. И… и игрушки! Обещаю, что будет много игрушек, куча коробок, как только я буду готов. Наручники, и плетки, и… и большие розовые вибраторы, если ты этого хочешь! – оба громко рассмеялись после этих слов, а затем Курт отпустил руку Блейна, чтобы вытереть влажные щеки. – Я обещаю, что стану Домом, которого ты заслуживаешь, Блейн. Клянусь. 

– Ты уже Дом, которого я заслуживаю, – ответил Блейн, как только Хаммел застегнул браслет. 

Курт повернулся к столу и забрал оставшийся аксессуар. 

– Теперь ты. 

Блейн благоговейно обхватил его, нацепил на левое запястье Курта и вздохнул. 

– Я обещаю, – начал он, – доверять тебе. Всегда доверять тебе, верить в тебя и подчиняться тебе. Обещаю никогда и ничего не скрывать от тебя, этого больше не будет. Я твой навеки, Курт. Теперь только ты и я, – Блейн опустил взгляд, чтобы закончить с застежкой, а затем снова посмотрел на Курта, и тот заметил в его глазах хитрую искорку. – И обещаю, что позволю тебе пытать меня этим вибратором столько, сколько пожелаешь, и что буду наслаждаться этим каждую секунду. 

– Еще как будешь, – произнес Курт с язвительной серьезностью и потянул его вверх, побуждая подняться с колен. Потом они стояли, не двигаясь, просто разглядывая друг друга, вновь проделывая эту штуку, как два влюбленных щеночка, и Хаммел решил, что не существует момента идеальнее. 

Затем Блейн коснулся его щеки, обхватил ее рукой с браслетом на запястье и сказал: 

– Я так сильно тебя люблю. 

Курт приоткрыл рот и широко распахнул глаза. 

– Сейчас ты похож на маленького совенка, – радостно сказал Андерсон, поглаживая кончиком большого пальца гордые дуги бровей и спускаясь вниз по щеке Хаммела. 

– Ох, да, очень сексуально, спасибо большое. 

– Тебе подходит, – рассмеялся Блейн. 

– Это правда? – Курт просто должен был спросить. 

– Конечно. На тебе всё смотрится сексуально. 

– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – с наигранной суровостью прервал его Хаммел. 

– Конечно, это правда, – ответил Блейн. – Ты моя родственная душа. Это автоматически делает тебя любовью всей моей жизнью. Уж я-то знаю, я проверял в словаре, – внезапно он громко и счастливо рассмеялся. – Боже, я так сильно люблю тебя. 

– И я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Курт. Он поспешно поцеловал Блейна, а затем крепко обнял. Они стояли просто вот так: обхватив друг друга руками, пока не услышали щелчок открывающейся двери. Фиггинс прочистил горло, привлекая к себе их внимание. Тогда они отстранились, но Курт тут же взял Блейна за руку. 

– Ну что же, хорошие новости для всех: школьный совет согласился, что в случае родственных душ не нужно применять никаких специальных мер, – казалось, директор очень доволен собой, словно самостоятельно решил мировую проблему. – Конечно же, с нашей стороны было бы очень неэтично разрешить Вашему сабмиссиву участвовать в процессе Вашего образования, мистер Хаммел, – сказал он Курту, – поэтому с завтрашнего дня Вашим учителем истории станет миссис Делпортилло. 

– Да, я согласен, – ответил Курт. 

– И мы будем признательны, если Вы как можно больше ограничите публичное проявление Доминирования, или хотя бы сведете его к минимуму в тех местах, где вас могут увидеть другие. Но, учитывая все факты, не думаю, что всё могло закончиться лучше! 

– Как и я, – сказал Блейн, сильнее сжимая руку Курта. 

– Теперь же вы можете вернуться в кабинет мистера Андерсона. Но это только на сегодняшний день. 

Курт остановился только затем, чтобы искренне поблагодарить директора Фиггинса, а затем потянул Блейна через дверь и через всю комнату секретаря. 

– Курт, Курт, притормози, – взмолился Андерсон, переводя дыхание, пока Курт едва ли не бегом вел его через коридор. 

– Я не могу! – Хаммел развернулся и продолжил идти спиной, чтобы видеть своего прекрасного и идеального саба. – Я так счастлив! Не думаю, что хоть когда-то в жизни чувствовал себя вот так, – и это было правдой. Монстр внутри него превратился в покладистого и мурлыкающего котенка, а Блейн был самым удивительным и чудесным созданием во всей Вселенной, и теперь Курту предстояло невероятно радостное и ответственное задание – рассказать всему миру, что самый сексуальный и великолепный сабмиссив принадлежит ему. 

Коридор был пуст, поэтому Хаммел воспользовался этим и снова поцеловал Блейна, на этот раз не сдерживая себя – глубоко и жарко, а тот ответил ему всем телом, прижимаясь крепче и обхватывая руками, словно хотел слиться с ним воедино. И когда оба исчерпали запас дыхания и оторвались друг от друга, хихикая, словно две глупые школьницы, Курт потянул Блейна за руку и продолжил свой путь к кабинету, с которого всё когда-то началось.


	14. Chapter 14

Самым любимым днем недели у Блейна была пятница. По логике он должен был бесконечно любить пятничные ночи – или субботу, не принципиально, но именно тогда Курт принадлежал ему целиком и полностью целых 48 часов. В это время они могли просто спать, крепко обнявшись друг с другом, или Блейну, наконец, дозволялось кончить после целой недели ожидания; но более важным было то, что он, на протяжении долгих часов, мог доводить Курта до оргазма столько раз, сколько это вообще возможно. И в случае Хаммела это была внушительная цифра. Любой посчитал бы выходные самыми лучшими днями недели. 

Но если прошедшие два месяца и научили Блейна чему-то, так это одному – все дело было в ожидании. 

И Курт это инстинктивно понимал. По большей части, даже лучше, чем сам Блейн. И уж гораздо отчетливее, чем любой другой Дом, с которым Блейну приходилось бывать, хотя, следовало признать, что его принцип «не встречаться ни с кем больше одного раза» и не давал никому из них ни малейшего шанса узнать его лучше. Каким-то образом Курт осознал, что, несмотря на желание Андерсона познать ошеломляющую силу оргазма, его отрицание и мощный заряд подчинения при этом радовали саба даже сильнее. Более того – чем отчаянней становилась нужда, и чем больше Блейн умолял о пощаде, тем большая часть его разума мечтала о том, чтобы Курт твердо отказал ему. И когда Блейн увидел, как сильно возбуждало Хаммела его сопротивиление удовольствию, пронизывающему всё тело, и приглушенные мольбы, что он выстанывал прижатыми к груди своего Дома губами, где сердце Курта начинало биться сильнее от каждой дразнящей и больше похожей на пытку задержке… Когда он увидел это, то понял, что может ждать целую вечность, если Курт хочет именно этого. 

Пятницы для Блейна наполнялись предвкушением. Если Курт пел в Хоровом кружке, Андерсон подкрадывался к двери и, прижавшись к стене, терялся в манящем голосе Курта, который исполнял очередную Бродвейскую композицию или что-то новое. Но как бы сильно Блейну ни нравилось слушать Курта, другие пятницы, которые он мог посвятить только себе, были его любимыми. 

С самого начала они решили, что Блейн не будет кончать, если Курта нет рядом, а это значило – никаких оргазмов в течение недели. И его это устраивало, правда, потому что сдерживаться в ожидании выходных лишь помогало Блейну глубже ощутить контроль Курта над собой, особенно когда их совместное время ограничивалось короткими свиданиями перед школой или страстными поцелуями во время обеда. Но независимо от того, сколько минут им удавалось посвятить друг другу, Блейн никогда не позволял себе потеряться в этом полностью. Он не мог забыть, что после таких встреч нужно идти на занятия, где полный кабинет учеников ждал толкового учителя, способного предложить им поток связных мыслей на тему предмета, а не демонстрацию возбуждения, граничащего с отчаянием. Блейн не мог в полной мере наслаждаться той глубиной своего подчинения Курту, которую столь легко принимали тело и разум, когда Дом касался его своими руками.

Но в пятницу никто другой не ждал его, только Курт. Конечно, вечером был еще и семейный ужин в доме Хаммел-Хадсон, но Курт всегда выкраивал перед этим немного времени для них двоих – обычно в квартире Блейна. Сабу, разумеется, довольно редко удавалось кончить так скоро, зато Курт позволял тем или иным способом довести его до оргазма. Блейн был удивлен, обнаружив, что чем дольше ему приходилось ждать, тем более необходимым для него становилось наслаждение Курта. Когда кончал Курт, Блейн оставался странным образом удовлетворенным. Конечно, все еще возбужденным и по-прежнему на взводе, но казалось, словно какая-то часть Блейна разделила наслаждение Доминанта. Собственная нужда отступала на задний план, и Блейну становилось проще взять себя в руки. 

Пятницу он полностью посвящал себе. Блейн ждал Курта на коленях, используя для этого красную напольную подушечку, на которой настоял Дом. Ему нравилось стоять на непокрытом полу; он любил ощущение постепенно нарастающей боли, ведь, чем сильнее страдало тело, тем более смирным и послушным он мог стать, но в этом вопросе Курт был непреклонен. «В ближайшие пятьдесят лет ты будешь стоять на этих коленях», – сказал он. – «О них нужно заботиться». И кто мог поспорить с этой логикой? Поэтому Блейн стоял на подушке, полностью отдавшись воспоминаниям, фантазиям и предвкушению, чтобы по прибытии Курт всегда мог обнаружить его возбужденным и глубоко погружённым в сабспейс, что они оба обожали. 

Эта пятница была, однако, особенной. В выходные Курт праздновал свой день рождения, поэтому семейный ужин было решено посвятить этому. Сегодня ночью они смогут сделать всё, что захочет Курт. 

Днем он решил воплотить одну из фантазий Блейна – то, о чем саб умолял его несколько недель. Во время обеда Курт, сидя в кабинете в обитом тканью кресле, позволил Блейну сделать ему минет под аккомпанемент зудящего жизнью коридора школы за дверью. Сама мысль о том, что он вот так обслуживает Курта, когда между ними и основным контингентом школы стояла лишь закрытая дверь, отдавала Блейну в голову самым восхитительным образом. Они решили сделать это в самом начале обеда, чтобы у Блейна оставалось по крайней мере с полчаса на передышку перед занятиями, но даже учитывая вполне приличное количество времени Блейну всё равно придется слегка приспособиться, прежде чем покинуть кабинет. 

Теперь же – стоя на коленях на небольшой подушечке в приглушенном свете настольной лампы (очередного нововведения Курта), Блейн позволил себе окунуться в чувственность момента гораздо сильнее, чем тогда. Тихие звуки, рождавшиеся глубоко в груди Курта. Резкий вкус смазки, небольшими каплями стекавшей по члену. То, как осторожно Курт толкался бедрами вперед, трахая горло Блейна чуть глубже, чем делал это раньше, и тянущая боль от его пальцев, зарывшихся в волосы (при этом воспоминании Андерсону даже пришлось подумать о чем-то совсем не сексуальном, потому что напряжение грозилось перелиться через край). И оргазм. Не было в мире ничего прекраснее, чем оргазм Курта. Если бы им довелось жить в мире, где лишь одному из них было разрешено кончать, Блейн бы выбрал Курта. Осознание того, что он может дарить такое наслаждение своей родственной душе, рождало не поддающиеся описанию эмоции в его сердце. 

Он настолько потерялся в чувственных событиях того дня, что чуть было не пропустил тихий скрежет ключа в замочной скважине. Неужели час пролетел так быстро? Член Блейна слегка дернулся от этого, а дыхание ускорилось. 

Курт пришел домой. 

Он молча закрыл дверь и, как и происходило по пятницам, опустился на колени позади Блейна и крепко обнял его, нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев по груди, а губами – по шее. Блейн подался назад и едва не растаял в его руках. Подобная сцена стала для них символичной, ведь именно так Блейн полностью отпускал себя и отдавался на волю своей родственной души. 

– Скучал? – пробормотал Курт ему на ухо, скользнув пальцами под ворот футболки Блейна. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что скучал, – в ответ прошептал тот. 

– И ты уже возбужден для меня? – Наконец, Курт опустился ниже и прижал ладонь к твердому члену. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что возбужден. Всегда. 

– Ммм. Именно поэтому ты идеальный саб. – Даже сквозь пелену возбуждения, которую Курт создавал своими пальцами, поглаживая по всей длине, Блейн отчетливо слышал улыбку в голосе Дома. 

– Угадай, что я сделал прошлой ночью, – произнес Курт и сильнее надавил пальцами; Блейн задержал дыхание. 

– Я знаю, что ты сделал прошлой ночью, – ответил он, когда к нему вернулась внятная речь. – Ты заставил меня слушать, как делаешь это. 

– Тебе это понравилось. 

– Ещё как, – Блейн немного повернул голову, мысленно умоляя о внимании, и Курт с удовольствием заключил его губы в теплый поцелуй, слегка играя своим языком с языком Блейна, но вскоре отстранился. Курт пересел, оказавшись теперь рядом, но не переставал водить рукой. Глаза его сияли. 

– Я имел в виду после. Сразу по окончании, пока ты лежал в постели возбужденный и неудовлетворенный, я сел за компьютер и составил список. 

– Ещё один? 

– Ага. Я распечатал самый большой, самый обширный список сексуальных кинков, которые только смог найти, – Блейн резко выдохнул, не в силах сдержать восхищение. – И мы с тобой испробуем каждый в исчерпывающих подробностях. Потому что нам нужен контракт. 

Блейн наклонился вперед и прижался лбом к Курту. 

– Только скажи, пожалуйста, что ты разрешишь мне кончить прежде, чем мы начнем. Иначе я могу и не выдержать. 

Курт обхватил ладонями его лицо и слегка отстранил, вопросительно приподняв бровь. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я разрешил тебе кончить, или же это очередная просьба о том, чтобы я заставил тебя ждать? Чего ты действительно хочешь? 

Курт слишком хорошо его знал. Ответ был очевиден. 

– Я хочу того, что больше всего возбуждает тебя. 

– Боже, я люблю тебя, – Курт ослепительно улыбнулся и вознаградил его очередным поцелуем, на этот раз долгим и глубоким. Он встал на колени, потому что знал, как сильно Блейну нравится тянуться и выгибаться, чтобы его губы оставались прижатыми к губам Курта. Когда им пришлось отстраниться, глаза Курта по-прежнему сияли любовью и чем-то ещё. 

– Больше всего меня возбуждает то, – с хитрой улыбкой произнес он, – что прежде чем кончить, тебе придется дождаться того момента, когда я трахну тебя.

Произнести эту фразу полностью, не покраснев, у Курта так и не получилось, но Блейн даже не заметил, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Как только он нашел в себе силы говорить, то дрожащим голосом выпалил: 

– Ты имеешь в виду?.. 

Курт кивнул. 

– Сегодня, да? Не в следующем месяце или… сегодня? 

Курт снова положил ладонь на его возбужденный член. 

– Мне наказать тебя за то, что ты снова меня недооцениваешь? 

– Боже, нет. Я точно не смогу выдержать до возвращения домой, если ты это сделаешь, – Блейн погладил Курта по руке и сжал его пальцы своими. – Но ты правда серьезен? – спросил он. 

– Знаешь, для человека, который однажды сказал мне, что секс не так-то уж и важен, ты слишком этому радуешься, – поддразнил его Курт. 

– Нет, я сказал, что это _не обязательно._ Но… Боже, Курт, ты даже не представляешь, что одни только мысли делают со мной, как представлю тебя… внутри себя… – На самом деле, Блейну вообще стоило перестать сейчас об этом думать, иначе выдержка могла подвести его. 

Курт встал, потянув Блейна за собой. 

– Тогда поехали домой, где я смогу увидеть, что эти мысли делают с тобой. 

 

х х х х 

 

По пятницам Курт всегда забирал Блейна по пути в школу, чтобы после они могли вернуться вместе, и ещё никогда в жизни Андерсон не был так благодарен этому обстоятельству, как сегодня. Он был возбужден настолько, что приходилось держать ремень безопасности подальше от тела, не прижимая, – Блейн боялся, что давление приведет к неизбежному. То, что они собирались сделать – и что Курт собирался заняться с ним любовью совсем по-другому, – было сложно воспринимать адекватно в его отчаянном состоянии. Конечно же, они говорили: о репетиции Хора, о всяких забавных штучках, про которые Курт узнал в среду на занятии для Доминантов, но мыслями Блейн был где-то далеко, не сосредотачиваясь на разговоре. Вместо этого он наблюдал за тем, как Курт ведет машину, изучал линию его челюсти, любовался его прической и длинными, прекрасными пальцами, крепко сжимающими руль. Блейн всё не мог понять, по какой причине ему так повезло в жизни. По какой причине ему удалось дожить до этого момента, не испортив всё окончательно своими сомнениями, страхами и никому не нужными ожиданиями. 

В тот первый день он только и думал о том, что заслуживает большего, но сейчас Блейн со всей ясностью осознавал: это Курт заслуживал большего. Блейн не знал, почему Вселенная решила распорядиться их судьбами именно так, но за родство их душ Андерсон будет благодарен всю жизнь. А также за то, что Курт решил никогда не ставить на нём крест. 

Они припарковались перед домом Блейна и рука об руку подошли к двери. Оказавшись внутри, Андерсон засуетился, снимая пиджак и вешая сумку по стул, но, повернувшись к Курту, увидел, что тот прислонился к двери, словно приклеенный. Он напомнил Блейну самого себя в тот день, когда они впервые приехали в эту квартиру: казалось, словно пара шагов вперед породит собой цепочку знаменательных событий, к которым он не был готов. 

– Хэй, – проворковал Блейн, взяв Курта за руку. – Всё хорошо? 

Хаммел криво улыбнулся – верный знак того, что он не совсем в порядке. 

– Думаю, что я просто нервничаю. 

– Мы вовсе не должны делать что-то, если ты не хочешь. Наше первое правило? 

– Тебе нельзя кончать без моего разрешения.

Блейн улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

– Это второе. А первое – это что ко всему мы приходим в твоем темпе, помнишь? И я на это согласился. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно. 

Курт стиснул его ладони и слегка пожал плечами. 

– Мне правда хочется. Просто… я не знаю, что делать. Нет, я, конечно, читал разное, но… 

– Давай поступим так, – решился на альтернативу Блейн. – Сейчас я пойду в ванную и подготовлюсь для тебя, а затем, когда вернусь, мы будем делать то, что захочешь ты. Можем потихоньку начать осваивать твой список с кинками и посмотреть, сколько пунктов удастся вычеркнуть, прежде чем я полностью потеряю голову. Или же можем просто лечь, обнявшись на диване, а я стану упрашивать тебя разрешить сделать тебе минет, или еще что-нибудь этом роде. 

– Значит, проведем время как в обычную пятницу? 

– Как в обычную пятницу. 

Блейн уже было направился к ванной, но Курт задержал его, притянув к себе. 

– Просто… а если вдруг я не смогу быть… Доминантом. В котором ты нуждаешься? Что, если я всё испорчу? 

– Так ты об этом беспокоишься? 

Курт кивнул, прикусив нижнюю губу. Блейн всегда находил этот жест очень возбуждающим. 

– Тогда мы займемся совершенно ванильным сексом. Или я покомандую тобой для разнообразия. Но я бы не стал волноваться. Ты, даже если постараешься, не сможешь не быть Доминантом. 

– В самом деле? – скептически протянул Курт. 

– Проходили, знаем. 

– Я тебя люблю, – вздохнул Курт и нежно поцеловал его. Отстранившись, Блейн заметил, что прежний дерзкий огонёк вновь зажегся в его глазах. – Значит, ты собираешься в ванной подготовиться. Для меня. А потом, когда ты выйдешь, я тебя трахну. 

– Очень мило. Ты даже почти не покраснел, – поддразнил его Блейн. 

– Не умничай мне тут. Знаешь, я вовсе не обязан разрешать тебе кончить.

– Люблю тебя! – выкрикнул Блейн, и пританцовывая, направился дальше по коридору. 

Разумеется, в конце концов Блейн кончил. Они обнимались, целовались и хихикали, как подростки, но затем прикосновения губ стали жарче, поцелуи – глубже, дыхание участилось, и смех превратился в сдавленные и дрожащие стоны. Пальцы неуклюже нащупали презерватив и смазку, и вот Блейн растянулся на постели для своего любовника, телом, взглядами и голосом умоляя Курта наполнить его, взять, подчинить себе. 

Курт, склонившись над ним, застыл. 

– Приложи руки к изголовью. 

Блейн покачал головой. 

– Пожалуйста. Мне нужно прикасаться к тебе. 

– И ты сможешь, я обещаю. Но сейчас ты прислонишь руки к изголовью. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты прочувствовал это. 

Андерсон последовал приказу, поднимая руки до полного касания с деревянной поверхностью, и в ту же минуту понял, насколько это было правильно. В такие моменты, когда Курт заставлял его делать это, не используя наручники или веревки, а удерживая ладони силой собственной воли, Блейн чувствовал себя чрезвычайно уязвимым. У изголовья не было никаких крючков или углублений, за которые можно было бы схватиться, и, потерявшись в собственном наслаждении от чувственных прикосновений Курта, Блейн вполне мог забыться, убрать ладони. 

Поэтому он, совершенно беззащитный и готовый на все, доверчиво вытянулся перед ним, а Курт, подарив ему нежную улыбку, медленно толкнулся вперед. Глаза Курта, закрывшиеся от непривычных ощущений, и тело самого Блейна, приспосабливающееся к новому вторжению – всё это было вовсе не таким, как представлял себе в мечтах Андерсон. А гораздо большим. 

Когда Курт полностью оказался внутри, он наклонился и с силой поцеловал Блейна, почти прикусив губы, а затем подался назад, отклоняясь так далеко, насколько это позволяла их поза. И снова вперед, с протяжным и тихим стоном наполняя Андерсона. 

– Боже, пожалуйста, позволь мне к тебе прикоснуться, я должен, должен обнять тебя, Курт... 

Но тот лишь покачал головой. 

– Еще пару раз. Хочу... как мне найти?.. 

– Вот так... – Блейн слегка поерзал на подушках, разложенных под ними, стараясь лечь устроиться под определенным углом. – Ты должен как бы… войти в меня немного снизу. Выйди, а затем... оооох! 

Следующий толчок пришелся как раз в нужную точку, и что-то словно взорвалось внутри Блейна, рассыпая по всем клеточкам сноп ослепительных искр. 

– Кажется, я ее нашел, – Курт снова покинул его тело и гладко скользнул по той же траектории, срывая с губ Блейна громкий стон. 

– Скажи... что ты чувствуешь? Как тебе внутри? – часто задышав, взмолился Блейн. 

– Горячо, – ответил Курт, двигаясь вперед и назад, с каждым разом задевая то самое местечко, что Блейн даже засомневался в своей способности сдерживаться. – Ты такой узкий... боже, Блейн, это потрясающе, – его голос был высоким и запыхавшимся. – Не думаю, что смогу долго продержаться... 

– Пожалуйста... можно прикоснуться... 

– Еще один раз – и тогда можешь отпустить руки, – Курт в пятый раз сделал длинный толчок. Как только он оказался глубоко внутри, Блейн схватил его за задницу, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в упругую плоть так, как мечтал об этом много раз. 

– Ох, да нахуй всё это, – низким голосом выругался Курт, совсем не краснея при этом. Он принялся быстро и с силой двигаться, обхватив истекающий смазкой член Блейна одной ладонью и лаская в темп своим резким движениям, медленно и неизбежно подталкивая обоих к разрядке. 

Отчаяние и примитивная потребность, яркое наслаждение – всё это рождало в Блейне совсем новые чувства. Член Курта был беспощадным, руки – безжалостными, и ни за что на свете Блейн не смог бы сдержать свой оргазм, приближающийся, словно поезд на высокой скорости. 

– Можно мне кончить? – взмолился он. – Пожалуйста, Курт, не могу сдержаться, слишком... пожалуйста... 

– Да, – сумел выпалить Курт. 

Когда Блейн, наконец, отдался на волю чувствам, то ощутил, словно мир вокруг перестал существовать. Экстаз, разлившийся по телу от движений ладони Курта, выстрелил в каждый уголок, в каждый нерв и в каждую мышцу, наполняя все тело звенящим восторгом. В мгновение Блейн ослеп и перестал слышать, чувствуя лишь сокрушительную силу долгожданного оргазма и скольжение члена, с каждым разом задевавшего в одну и ту же точку. Вскоре Курт полностью остановился, а Блейн всё ещё кончал, но из последних сил обхватил его руками, крепко прижимаясь, продолжая содрогаться и стонать от переполняющего удовольствия. 

Через какое-то время дыхание выровнялось, и они засмеялись, обмениваясь легкими нежными поцелуями. Блейн никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя _так_ , как сейчас в объятиях Курта, подрагивая от счастливого смеха. Словно он впервые оказался дома. 

– Я предупреждал, что долго не смогу продержаться, – с сожалением протянул Хаммел. 

Но у Блейна и в мыслях не было жаловаться на то, что этот потрясающий оргазм обрушился на него слишком быстро. 

– У парня-подростка всегда есть прекрасное преимущество. Он быстро восстанавливается, – улыбнулся Блейн. Но улыбка тут же превратилась в обиженную гримасу, когда Курт начал выходить из него. – Нет, не уходи. 

– Я должен. На упаковке с презервативами написано... 

– Ты прочитал инструкцию, ну конечно. 

Курт улыбнулся. 

– Я тут самый ответственный, разве ты забыл? – после этого он выскользнул и принялся стягивать с себя презерватив, тогда как Блейн слегка заскулил от неожиданной пустоты внутри. – Не беспокойся. Я уверен, что мы повторим это в скором времени. 

Блейн обрадовано хохотнул и повернулся за Куртом. Не обращая внимания на лужицу спермы на животе, он потянул Дома на себя, поглаживая по спине и заднице, где, он был уверен, вскоре появятся небольшие синяки от его пальцев. 

– Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я влюблен в тебя? 

– Думаю, я начал это понимать, – улыбнулся в ответ Курт. Затем он поцеловал Блейна – медленно, дразня и покусывая, но вскоре липкость на теле заставила его поморщиться. – Нам нужно привести себя в порядок. 

– Схожу за полотенцем, – сказал Блейн и, выбравшись из-под Курта, напоследок поцеловал его. Он уже было начал подниматься, но Хаммел остановил его, схватив за руку. Блейн повернулся и заметил в глазах Курта застенчивость, которой не было уже очень давно. 

– Ты хоть иногда думаешь о нем? – тихо спросил он. 

– О ком? 

– Ну, о нем... О Курте из твоих фантазий. Ты хоть иногда скучаешь по нему или представляешь?..

Блейн немедленно забыл о подсыхающей сперме. Он сел обратно на постель и погладил Курта по лицу, проводя пальцами по щекам и опускаясь к очаровательной ямочке на подбородке. 

– Как я могу скучать? Ведь он рядом со мной. 

Хаммел нахмурился. 

– Не нужно этого делать. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что все эти годы ты ожидал совсем не этого.

Блейн придвинулся ближе и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– Нет. Не этого. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то сможет сломить все мои стены и занять такое огромное место в сердце, как это сделал ты. Я никогда и не мечтал о Доме, который увидит – на самом деле увидит – всё, в чем я нуждаюсь, а не просто мои ожидания и остальное, что я мог предложить. К чёрту всё, что я ожидал. Ты такой красивый, Курт, и подарил мне гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо смел надеяться. – Он стер влагу со своих щек. – Ну вот, а сейчас ты заставил меня расплакаться, чёрт подери. 

Курт рассмеялся и сильнее сжал его ладонь. 

– Значит, ты не жалеешь... обо мне? Ну, знаешь, теперь тебе придется целый год ждать, пока я не закончу школу, а мне известно, что далеко не все восприняли нашу ситуацию положительно... 

– Так, для начала: я уже большой мальчик и не умру от расстройства, если вдруг выяснится, что кто-то там не одобряет мою жизнь. А что касается ожидания... разве ты еще не понял, что всё как раз-таки наоборот? Все эти годы я ждал – тебя ждал, Курт. Теперь же я впервые за свою жизнь почувствовал, словно начал жить. 

Курт притянул его к себе, намереваясь поцеловать, но это движение натянуло кожу в том месте, где высохла сперма. 

– Боже. Мне реально нужно полотенце. 

– Как прикажете, мой Господин, – шутливо произнес Блейн и отправился выполнять приказ. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт наблюдал за обнаженной задницей Блейна, пока та не исчезла в коридоре. После этого Курт лег обратно и расслабился, отпуская из тела всё напряжение. 

Этот момент стоил всех испытаний. Иногда Хаммела накрывала волна чувств по поводу того, сколько еще следует сделать, сколько людей ожидают от него определенных действий. Хоровой кружок и суматошная подготовка к Национальным, занятия для Доминантов, где приходилось работать очень усердно, чтобы постичь все постулаты, ведь – в отличие от многих учеников – Курту приходилось почти немедленно применять знания на практике. Школьная жизнь тоже давила на плечи, плюс планирование будущего, а еще следовало находить время на встречи с друзьями и не забывать про Блейна. Курт испытывал беспокойство и по поводу того, как другие воспримут его официальную связь с Блейном. И по своей природе Курт просто был таким человеком, который близко к сердцу принимал чужие проблемы и пытался решить их сам. 

Но Блейн был его личным раем. С ним Курт решил, что не будет сомневаться в себе или пытаться прикинуться тем, кем вовсе не является. Курт действовал, опираясь на свои инстинкты, делал то, что считал нужным, и верил, что его действия принесут пользу и Блейну. Но когда он услышал подтверждение этого из уст Блейна, у Хаммела перехватило дыхание. Все, что Курт сказал в первый же день у Блейна в кабинете, оказалось правдой. Они идеально подходили друг другу. Они дополняли друг друга в таких смыслах, о которых и думать не смели. С Блейном все казалось простым. Курт встретил любовь всей своей жизни в шестнадцать лет. Он не был уверен, чем заслужил такое счастье, но вовсе не собирался его оспаривать. 

Блейн вскоре вернулся назад с влажным полотенцем в руке. 

– Не двигайся, – сказал он, когда Курт решил присесть. Блейн вскарабкался на кровать рядом с ним и стал медленно стирать сперму с Курта. Тот закрыл глаза и отдался во власть заботливых прикосновений, иногда издавая тихие и довольные стоны. 

– Если ты продолжишь так стонать, я снова возбужусь, – произнес Блейн. Отложив полотенце на тумбочку, он посмотрел на Курта. – Голоден? Может, сделаем что-нибудь на ужин? 

Хаммел покачал головой и вытянул руки. 

– Сначала мы пообнимаемся. 

Блейн осторожно лег рядом и устроился на груди Курта, обхватив его одной рукой за талию. 

Они делали столько удивительных, сексуальных и эротичных вещей, но это было у Курта самым любимым. Он никогда не устанет от чувства того, что Блейн рядом с ним, такой теплый и настоящий. Объятия позволяли ему в полной мере ощутить то, что Блейн принадлежит ему, и никакое выполнение приказов или ожидание оргазма не могли с этим сравниться.

Когда дыхание Андерсона стало глубоким, Курт осознал, что тот заснул, и широко улыбнулся, крепче прижимая его к себе. Хаммел вовсе не намеревался спать – он даже не чувствовал усталости. Но спокойное и ровное сердцебиение Блейна, вес его тела, слегка придавливавший Курта к матрасу, творил чудеса, и вскоре Курт сам начал отходить ко сну. 

«Самая обыкновенная пятница», успел подумать Курт, прежде чем блаженное небытие накрыло его целиком. В целом здесь не было ничего сверхъестественного, но всё же этот день был уникальным. Ведь он стал одним из тысяч, что им предстояло еще провести вместе. 

Земля медленно вращалась вокруг Солнца, и комната постепенно погрузилась в темноту, а Курт и Блейн тихо спали, безмятежно замерев в надежных объятиях друг друга.

~ конец ~


End file.
